Dreams are broken and then reborn
by queenb36
Summary: Every action you make has consequences. Steve risks loosing Danny and his family from the choices he makes through his fears. Can he come to terms with his feelings before everything he loves gets ripped apart. Steve is about to learn a lesson in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Rubbish at summaries but here's an extra warning, this story is quite mature with man on man sex scenes. If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read, also if you are youger than 16years this may not be suitable for you. This is only my second fanfiction story my other one is based on Glee characters. I've been watching the new Hawaii five O and have read some of the fanfiction. This idea just kept running around my mind and it wouldn't go away. I don't usually write Mpreg fiction but this one just needed to escape. I've changed Catherine a bit so don't hate me. I hope you enjoy. :0)_

**Chapter 1**

Danny sat listening to the conversations around him for once he couldn't find anything to say, he was dumb struck. His face was impassive but inside he was in turmoil. He was sitting in the restaurant with the 5- 0 team and Catherine, she was home from a business conference and both her and Steve had organised this night as they had a big announcement.

Danny was dumb founded. Steve and Catherine were engaged. To say it was a shock was an understatement he hadn't realised that they were back together, let alone that they were getting married. The last time he had talked to Steve about her they had decided to call time on their relationship as they wanted different things. Dannys stomach started to churn as he sat listening to Catherines story of how Steve had called her and proposed, how romantic it was and a surprise.

_Surprise_ Danny thought to himself _That's the understatement of the century_ He was having trouble keeping his mask in place as he heard every detail, animated as Catherine was soooo excited.

Danny slipped his eyes towards Steve trying to gain his attention, he needed to talk to him, needed him to explain _what the hell_ was going on. His heart fell as he watched Steve look lovingly at Catherine ignoring him, how he seemed mesmerized by her. Steve hadn't said 2 words to him since they had arrived it was like he really didn't want him here. After a few moments Steve slipped his eyes to Danny his smile faltering as he saw the look in them. Danny lifted his eyebrows in question as if to say _What the hell?_ but Steve just turned a way to once again grin at his fiance. Danny felt a mixture of emotions at Steve's in difference to him, he was starting to get angry at Steve.

"It was sooo romantic" Catherine said in her girly voice, Danny hated that voice, his eyes widened as she squealed and clapped her hands together. "The sun was setting as we walked along the beach of Steve's house... well our house soon" Catherine said as she looking at Steve, Danny just stared as Steve looked lovingly back at her.

_God I feel sick_ Danny thought to himself as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Go easy their bro" Chin said laughing slightly as he watched Danny down his pint. Danny looked over at Chin raising his eyes as though he'd just been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Just thirsty" Danny said as he rose from his seat, he needed another drink. "Anyone else...Steve?" Danny asked him he was desperate just to get any attention from this guy.

"He dosen't drink anymore" Catherine said quite sternly as she looked at Danny, looking down her nose at him. Danny looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Can he not speak for himself" Danny said looking from Catherine to Steve raising his eyebrows in question. Catherine looked pointedly at Danny then turned to face Steve raising her eyes at him like a parent scolding a child. Steve looked at Danny then back at Catherine, he was looking decidely uncomfortable.

"Naah I'm,good, thanks" Steve said looking towards Danny but trying not to make eye contact. Danny frowned, when did Steve start turning down free beer. Danny turned and walked towards the bar as Catherine started again with her animated tales. As he stood waiting for his drink he looked back over his shoulder at the table, his stomach churned again as he watched Catherine holding Steves hand as she talked to Chin and Kono, Steve was looking at her with love in his eyes and it hurt Danny.

_Fiance_ Danny felt like choking on the word as he thought of it as he walked back to the table. Catherine gave him a snide look as he sat down, nobody seemed to notice which really annoyed him. He knew how cunning Catherine could be how she could wrap Steve around her little finger, make him do what ever she wanted. The only time Steve put his foot down was where Danny was concerned, when she did slip and show her true colours by trying to push Danny out of Five O he would step in and defend him. But this time it felt different as though he was allowing her to push him to the side lines and Danny couldn't understand that, not after everthing they had been through. Chin seemed to not fall for her antics but he was no threat were Steve was concerned, wasn't as close to Steve as he had become. But Kono, they had known each other since school, best friends, so she closed her eyes to a lot of stuff that Catherine got up to.

He reached for his beer and gulped it down trying to settle his stomach. He looked down at his glass swirling the contents. He should not do that as the movement made him feel sick again. He started to switch off, as he normally did when Catherine talked, as he drifted off into his own little world.

"Ow" Danny moaned lifting his hand to rub the back of his head as he looked up, his eyes widened as he noticed everyone staring at him. He looked at each of them in turn, a scower on Catherines face as she glared at him. He looked at Steve who was frowning at him, well at least he was actually looking at him. "What?" Danny said confused as he furrowed his forehead.

"Hey what's up with you?" Kono asked him as she slapped him again.

"Stop doing that" Danny said through gritted teeth, he was confused as to why Kono was hitting him and everyone was frowning at him.

"Well that wasn't very nice bro" Chin said as he looked towards Danny, Danny turned and frowned at him.

"I didn't say anything" Danny said his face wide amazed that he was being blamed for something he hadn't even said.

"You said I make you feel _sick_'" Catherine said feigning hurt as she put _sick_ in air quotes. Danny looked at her confused, as far as he knew he hadn't said anything out loud, I mean yeah she did make him feel sick but he though he had said that inside.

"Sorry that's not what I meant" Danny sighed holding his hands out in front of him, he looked at Steve who had turned to soothe his fiance. "I meant I'm _feeling_ a bit sick"

"Danny you alright... " Chin asked concern in his voice, he'd noticed that Danny had been sick a couple of times at work this week. Danny looked around the table as he felt eyes up on him. He faked a smile not wanting to make a scene until he found out what game Steve was playing,

"Yeah I'm fine just not feeling to good" He whispered as he looked down at his beer downing the last of the contents.

"Well that" Catherine said pointing at Danny's empty glass with a look of disgust on her face. "Dosen't help" Danny glowered at her and he was going to reply with a smart comment until he was interrupted by Chin.

"You've been sick a couple of times this week" Chin said trying to stop any smart comment that might of come out of Danny's mouth. "Something you ate bro?"

"Yea something like that" Danny said slipping his eyes to Steve who just turned away seemingly unconcerned about his partner. This hurt Danny he thought he might of shown some sort of interest that his partner was under the weather, but obviously that had been too much to expect.

"Well anyway" Catherine said trying to get the focus back on her, god Danny really didn't like this woman she was such an attention seeker. "I was saying how Steve proposed.. He said that he'd ben thinking about it for a few weeks ever since you lot made that big bust or something" she said waving her hand dismissively.

This got Danny's attention _The bust? not the one where they smashed 4 drug rings in one go?_ Danny thought to himself confused because that was the only major bust they had made.

"He said that was when his life changed that he had an epiphany" Catherine continued giggling at the word. Danny looked at Steve making sure his mask was on, but if anyone actually looked at Danny his eyes betrayed him. Hurt and confusion ran through his body as Steve still refused to look at him and Kept his eyes firmly on Catherine.

"Then last sunday he just popped the question as we walked along the beach... said he couldn't live without me and that he knew what he wanted and that was a family with me... build something he could be proud of" Catherine turned to face Steve smiling smugly at him as she caught Danny's face fall out of the corner of her eye.

"I ...didn't realise that you two were back on" Danny said trying to hide the hurt that was coarsing through his body, his heart breaking as each word slipped from her mouth.

"Well we've been in contact since we split up... just talking" Catherine said as she looked at Danny. Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing Steve had blatantly lied to him, he said that he had broke all ties from her after she had slapped Gracie on the hand for touching one of her lipsticks. That was what hurt more than anything, that Steve could go back to the woman that had mistreated his daughter.

_So much for Uncle Steve_ Danny snapped to himself, his eyebrows furrowing together. Nobody seemed to notice Danny's reaction as they watched as Catherine kissed Steve, their lips moving together in time. Danny thought that his heart could not break any further, as his stomach started to churn even more at the sight before him. All his hopes and dreams had just been shattered in one swoop, he needed to get out of here before his composure completely fell apart.

"I'm gonna have to cut this evening short.. sorry guys" Danny ssid more calmly than he felt inside. He stood up from his chair but he must of stood to fast as he became light headed, he stumbled and fell forward Steve instinctively held out his hands reaching fo Danny.

"You ok?" he asked concern seeming to be in his voice and face as he steadied him, Danny looked up into his eyes, a flicker of his true emotion ran through them making Steve pull his hands away sharply.

"I'm fine" Danny said sternly as he straightened himself up. "Just a bit dizzy.. stomach isnt to good" he whispered as he found it hard to control his voice. "Anyway congratulations I hope you both will be very happy... You deserve each other" The words falling quickly from his mouth. Then Danny all but ran out out of the restaurant he needed to escape get as far away from here as possible. Turning the corner he felt his stomach cramp, he emptied the contents all over the bush, the chicken salad he managed to force down dinner time ran down the leaves. His eyes filled with the tears that he had tried to hold in as he turned and ran to his car he just wanted to go home.

From the shadows of the restaurant Chin watched his partner throwing up. Danny had left his jacket in his haste to leave and Chin had volunteered to chase after him with it, he wanted to check up on his friend anyway. He watched as Dannys car screeched out of the carpark he sighed as he turned and walked back in. Something was going on and he was worried, but he would have to wait until Danny was ready to talk to someone.

Danny managed to reach his home with out any accidents which surprised him as he couldn't see through the tears running down his face, and he wasn't exactly driving the speed limit. He ran through the door slamming it shut. He leant against it closing his eyes as he tried to control his breathing so he didn't hyperventilate, he slid down sobbing as the memories ran through his mind.

**FLASHBACK 8 WEEKS EARLIER**

**Steve staggered through the door of his house followed closely by Danny, both were wasted they had been celebrating the close of a big case. Danny had wanted to make sure that Steve got home in one piece, he had a tendancy to get into trouble even when he was drunk. Steve fell on to his sofa face down as Danny leant against the wall laughing at him. Steve turned over, which seemed to take him ages as he got tangled in the pillows. Danny couldn't help but laugh even more at the sight of Steve flailing like a whale out of water. Steven threw a pillow at him hitting him square in the face.**

**"You're a doofus you know that!" Danny said through his laughter as he threw the pillow back at Steve, knocking him off the Sofa as he tried to sit up. Danny doubled up as he saw Steve struggle to get to his feet. **

**His eyes closed he straightened himself up his head resting on the wall as he tried to control his laughter. Danny slowly opened his eyes as he felt a presence come to stand before him, his breathing became deeper as he felt Steve move closer into his personal space.**

**"Have you no concept of personal space?" Danny asked softly through his breaths as he locked eyes with Steve. Steve didn't say a word as he stepped closer into Danny. Danny stood up straighter as he felt the distance between them close.**

**"You called me a doofus" Steve said quietly and slowly as he looked down at Danny, his breathing had become deeper, heavier, as he allowed his eyes to slip to Danny's lips. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Danny and he felt his heart flitter as he made eye contact with Steve again. Steves eyes had become hooded as he breathed in Danny's scent. **

**Danny knew that this was a bad idea as he felt Steve move his hand to the side of Danny's head, placing it flat on the wall. He knew that Steve was completely wasted but he couldn't help himself, he had fancied this man in front of him since the day they met. His eyes had pierced through his defences as they stood face to face in a standoff, it took all his resolve to not jump the guy there and then. As they got to know each other he convinced himself that it wasn't meant to be as Steve was straight as a dye and a Navy seal, but now with Steve looking at him the way he was Danny's heart skipped with hope.**

**Danny looked up at him his breathing heavy from the closenes of their bodies. He always thought that Steve was straight and so he never did anything. But now Steve was standing so close, too close as Danny felt his resolve crumble from the smell of his cologne.**

**"Your a big doofus who can't drink a smaller man under the counter" Danny said he couldn't help but flirt with this guy, his defences were crumbling again in anticipation of what might happen. Steve didn't say anthing as he leaned in closer, Danny switched his eyes between Steves and his lips waiting to see how far he would actually go.**

**Danny's heart soared as Steve kissed him hard, passion exploding in both of them as they fought for dominance. Steve won the battle as he pushed his tongue through Danny's lips shoving it in as far as he could go tasting every corner of his mouth. **

**Danny's chest started to tighten as he felt the air sucked from his lungs, he slid his hands up Steves chest towards his head winding his fingers in his hair pulling him down so he could deepen the kiss. Danny gasped pulling his mouth away from Steves as he was lifted up, winding his legs around Steve back as he latched his mouth onto Danny's neck grinding into him. Danny threw his head back moaning as Steve sucked just below his earlobe feeling the friction that their trousers caused. Danny pushed down into Steve causing their groins to grind together as their hardening cocks tried to push through their trousers. Steve moaned at the friction as he pushed up at the same time. **

**Suddenly Steve dropped Danny and turned him around shoving him against the wall so his back was now against Steves chest. Both of them were breathing hard as Steve ground his straining groin into Dannys backside, which wasn't easy as Steve had to spread his legs slightly and bend his knees. Danny pushed up and back into Steve feeling his hardening cock brush against his ass, both guys moaning as their frustrations grew.**

**What Steve did next caught Danny off guard, too shocked to respond until it was too late. Steve had reached around to the front of Danny and unbuttoned his trousers, yanking down both his pants and boxers with one hand while he undid his own trousers with the other. Danny was too distracted to question this as Steve started to run his hand up and down his shaft, Danny moaned as he felt him grip harder the pace frightening. Danny lost all sense of control as he pushed back into Steve, he jolted and moaned louder as he felt Steve push into him at the same time his cock slipping through the rings of his hole, both guys groaning at the tightness and warmth . **

**God it hurt as Steve hadn't prepared him or given him time to adjust as he thrusted hard and fast into Danny. He needed to say something to Steve tell him to slow down until he got used to him, but Steve let go of his shaft and pulled him back hard on the hips so he was now bending over with his hands flat on the wall. Steve adjusted the angle of his thrusts as he pushed harder into Danny, Danny pushed back into him. Placing his hand on Danny's shoulder, he pulled him hard back against his groin at the same time as his thrust into him causing him to go deeper into Danny. Danny moaned loudly as Steve brushed against his prostrate, all thoughts of pain over taken by the pleasure that now ran through his body.**

**After a few more thrusts Danny came hard throwing his head back as he screamed out Steve's name. Feeling Danny clench around him Steve threw his head back and cried as he slammed one more time into Danny, his seed seeping out of his arse as he came harder than he had ever come before. Steve slowed down his thrusts as he rode out his orgasm both of them panting hard their chests rose and fell with each staggered breath.**

**After a while Steve pulled out of Danny his cum seeped down his legs as Danny stood up and rested his head against the wall, exhausted by the hammering he had just recieved. God he was sore but man that was so good. **

**He grinned as he turned to face the man that had just basically fucked the life out of him. Dannys face fell as he caught sight of Steve, he was tucking himself in but a look of shock and fear was written all over his face as if he couldn't belief what he had just done.**

**"Steve!" Danny whispered through his breaths as he watched him close off from him.**

**"You should go" Was all Steve said as he walked off towards the stairs of his house, Danny watched his heart breaking as Steve practically ran up the stairs. Danny stood for a moment in shock, he had no idea what had just happened. He pulled up his trousers and slipped out the door a tear escaping his eye.**

Present day

Dannys heart broke as he recalled that day the pain still there. But he knew that if that was all it was just some drunken mistake, then he could live with that, but Steve had turned to him every weekend, turning up drunk at his doorstep crying. He would say sorry and that he was confused and Danny would believe him would let Steve fuck him each time, preparing himself before Steve turned up, even though he knew it would end the same way. He couldn't help it he loved him and he knew how hard it was for Steve to realise he was attracted to another man. That was when Danny had made his big mistake, last saturday during one of their sessions Danny had told Steve he loved him as he came, after Steve hadn't said a word just left. Then the next day, as he had just found out, was when he had asked Catherine to marry him. Danny couldn't help but blame himself, if he hadn't of said anything then maybe he would still have Steve even if he was drunk each time, anything was better than nothing. He missed him so much.

Danny pulled himself from the floor and staggerd to his bed, he was so tired exhausted from his emotional rollercoaster. God he was so emotional lately, what was wrong with him. He pulled his pillow into his arms and cried himself to sleep.

_So that's the beginning, I know Steve is such an ass to Danny but he's scared so he puhes him away. Will our guys find their way back to each other? what will happen when they find out about why Danny is throwing up? If you've enjoyed this so far then read my other story, HEART THAT FALLS in the Glee archive. :0) Thanks to Nadja who informed me that I had put this in the wrong Hawaii five-0 category. I had put it in the classic instead of the new lol confusing when there are two hawaii catagories._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update but I've been away and had no access to a computer. Hope this is worth the wait and i hope there isn't too many mistakes :0)

Chapter 2

Steve lay staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom sighing every few minutes. He hadn't been able to get to sleep, the memories of the evening playing over and over in his mind. How the hell did he get in this mess? What was wrong with him? He turned his head as he heard a soft snore beside him. Catherine fidgeted in her sleep, flinging her arm out she almost hit him in the face as he dodged to the side. The silken sheet that covered them slid down revealing a soft supple breast, Steves eyes drifted down to rest upon the exposed flesh.

**4 hours ago**

**"God Steve... yes just there" Catherine screamed as Steve rammed into her, thrusting harder and harder. He gripped tightly on to her hips as she knelt on all fours, gripping the sheets with her hands she threw her head backwards as she screamed for Steve to fuck her harder. Steves face contorted out of pain not pleasure, this felt all wrong, this wasn't right he kept thinking. He pushed faster harder as he rushed to finish hoping to feel something more, he was struggling to keep his erection going. He needed something else, something... tighter, he moved his hand to Catherines ass without thinking he pushed 3 fingers into her hole moving them roughly in time with his thrusts. Catherine screamed even louder as he fucked both her holes in time. **

**"Oh god Steve... that's... I'm gonna..." Catherine shouted as she gripped the sheets tighter as she screamed through her orgasm. As she was still coming down Steve pulled out of her and replaced his fingers with his cock. Slamming into her he pushed even harder, he started thrusting faster, and faster he just wanted this to end. **

**"Shit" Catherine cried all her airs and graces fell away as she was pounded from behind, again and again. Steve closed his eyes moaning as he felt the familiar sensation run through him, it wasn't perfect but it was close, he still needed something. Danny popped into his head as he gripped one hand firmly on Catherines hip and the other on her shoulder, pulling her roughly back each time as he thrusted so he could go deeper. He moaned loudly as he came in her ass as he imagined cuming in Danny. Steve collapsed on top of Catherine and immediately rolled off her as she pushed him away, both lying on their backs staring up at the ceiling their chests rising and falling. They were both breathing hard as they came down from their high, Catherine fullfilled, Steves heart breaking as he tried to control his tears.**

**"Wow" Catherine managed to breath out "Where ...did you ...learn that!"**

**Steve didn't answer but just stared up at the ceiling he didn't move until he heard her soft snores.**

BACK TO NOW

_Nothing_ he thought to himself as he stared at Catherines naked skin, he felt nothing as he looked at her. Steve sighed and pulled himself from the bed, treading softly so as not to wake her, he reached for his joggers and walked out the bedroom. Steve padded down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, reaching the fridge he opened the door and grabbed himself a beer. Opening it he walked out the back and layed down on his hammock. Staring out at the night sky, listening to the waves, he took a deep and long swig from the cold bottle closing his eyes to try and block out the thoughts whirling around his head.

_When had it all changed? Why does he feel they way he does? Why couldn't he just go back to the way he was before? Why wasn't it enough now?_

Steve ran his hand over his face and groaned in frustration, all he wanted was to be happy, to feel contented. So why didn't he? Of course he knew the answer it was the same everytime he asked himself.

**Danny!**

Steve stood from his hammock and walked into the kitchen searching for his keys to his door. He needed to see him, _just to make sure he was ok_ he told himself. Creeping out of his house so as not to wake Catherine he started to run, he couldn't risk the car waking her up, besides he had run to Dannys each time the need became to much after he had been drinking this time was no different. Except he was sober!

Half an hour later and he was standing on Dannys porch, his breathing heavy and deep as he tried to control the stitch in his side, sweat poured from his brow. He had never run so fast so far in a long time, since his navy days, he hadn't realised how unfit he had become, well by navy standards anyway. The lights were all off at Dannys but that didn't stop Steve from banging on the door without a second thought. No answer so he banged again this time harder.

"If this is not an emergency... for example a nuclear bomb about to explode" Danny's voice came from inside, Steve felt nervous as he took a step back. Danny sounded really pissed, and a pissed Danny was not a good Danny, maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Then I will have you know my gun is loaded and just dying to..." Danny said as he yanked his door open. He paused as he saw Steve standing nervously on his porch breathing hard. Danny just stared at him his face revealing nothing just before he slammed the door in Steves face.

"Well that went better than I thought" Steve said too himself as he raised his eyes, "At least he didn't shoot me". Which Steve took as a good sign, well he hoped it was a good sign, not that Steve would of blamed him if he had shot him. Steve took a step forward and once again banged on the door, this time continuancely. Steve fell forward slightly as Danny yanked his door open again.

"I will shoot you if you don't stop that annoying banging" Danny said frowning as he suddenly noticed that Steve had no top on, he scanned his eyes down his body coming to rest on Steves bare feet he then looked back up at Steve and cocked an eyebrow in question. Steve frowned at him then looked down at himself.

_Shit_ he thought to himself as he realised he was half dressed, in the middle of the night, on Danny's porch. He looked back up at Danny through his eyelashes.

"Then let me in" Steve whispered putting on his best puppy impersonation, which usually worked on his partner when he was pissed at him.

"No" Danny replied totally ignoring Steves look, it was not gonna work this time.

"Then I will continue to bang all night... if I have to" Steve said as he crossed his arms as he put on his best determined face.

"Go home to your fiance mcgarret" Danny huffed out, he sounded defeated and Steve didn't like it. As he went to close his door Steve placed his hand on the door preventing it from closing, which was really annoying Danny as he frowned at Steve.

"Danno" Steve said quietly as he reached out for him with his free hand, hoping that Danny would see into him rather than making him say what he wasn't ready for.

"You. Do. Not. Get to call me. That" Danny said jabbing his finger into his partners bare chest with each word, his face angry as he stepped back from Steves touch as he reached for him again. "You lost that privilage went you used me and screwed me in more ways than one"

This angered Steve he had never used Danny what happened between them he wanted it, more than Danny knew or would ever know. Yea he had been scared at first and turned to drink so he could show how he felt, let his barriers down, but he never used him, if anything he felt used by both Danny and Catherine. But he never held it against Danny, never showed how much it hurt when Danny pretended nothing had gone on between them.

"That's not what happened.. and you know that!" Steve said as his anger rose, this was not all his fault Danny had no idea what he had done for him, what he had sacrificed for him, and Steve would never tell him. Danny stared at him opened mouth holding his hand out in front of him in amazement.

"Your serious right?" Danny said raising his eyes at Steve as he looked up at him, Steve frowned at him." You know what...I don't give a shit" Danny said as he tried again to close his door. Steve pushed through nearly toppling Danny over, he was not gonna leave until they talked.

"Geez Steve" Danny shouted as he stopped himself from falling "Do you not understand the word NO... Is it not in your Army Manual" Danny crossed his arms across his chest as he frowned at Steve who was just standing there, his back to Danny.

Steve slowly turned to look at Danny, he frowned as he looked into Steves eyes, they looked as though he had just ran over Steves puppy. Danny had no time to react as Steve surged forward slamming his mouth against his, Steve pushed his tongue through the barrier of Danny's lips roughly, his tongue mapping Danny's mouth as if searching for something. Danny stood for a moment not responding as he felt Steves hands grip the sides of his face pulling him up and closer as Steve forced his lips to move against his, his own craving took over as Danny pushed Steve back towards his bed. Forcing Steve to fall back Danny landed on top of him. Danny straddled Steve as he moved his hands up to tangle in Steves hair pulling it hard causing Steve to moan as Danny's tongue tried to dominate him. Both men feeling their hardness growing under their joggers as they ground into each other, moaning louder with each connection.

This is what Steve was missing with Catherine, how from one kiss he was hard, his heart beating as it tried to escape from his chest as he felt each connection with Danny. He needed to breath but he didn't want to let go, to feel the lose of Danny's taste, of Danny. Danny pulled away from Steve and latched his mouth onto his neck gaining a moan from Steve from both the loss and touch of Danny's mouth. Steve moved his hands down Danny's sides as he moved them towards his hips, sliding them into his partners joggers he cupped his arse and pulled him down wanting, needing, more friction as he pushed up into him. Danny realised his mouth and moaned as he pushed down harder into Steve at the same time. He licked a long stripe from Steves adams apple to just under Steves chin, a long deep moan coming from deep within him. Danny suddenly stopped and climbed off him, it took a moment for Steve to come to his senses and realise that Danny was just standing staring at him, holding his fingers to his mouth a pained look in his eyes. Steve frowned as he looked up at his partner, he moved to sit, which was difficult as he was really hard.

"Danny?" Steve whispered through his breaths as he tried to control his breathing.

"You've been with her tonight" Danny whispered, it was a statement and not a question, his voice wavering as he wiped his mouth disgusted by the taste "I can smell her, taste her on you"

"Danny" Steve said as he stood to reach for him he hadn't realised he smelled of her, tasted of her, of Catherine. Danny stepped back from him as his eyes started to moisten, Steve hated the look in his lovers eyes, yes that was how he felt about Danny, his heart broke.

"Get out" Danny murmured as he moved further away from Steve his hands instictively going towards his stomach. He placed both hands gently onto his stomach wrapping his arms around him as if protecting himself.

"Please babe, it's not what it seems" Steves own voice was shaking as he tried to control his own tears. His face fell as he realised what he had just said to the man in front of him. Danny stared wide eyed at Steve confused and angered by the simple word that Steve had just called him by. Babe!

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Danny shouted as he grabbed Steve and pushed him to the front door, Steve never resisted he knew he had just blown it again. Danny pushed Steve out of the door and slammed it behind him, turning to face the closed door Steve allowed the tear that was trying to escape fall. He had well and truly screwed up, this time there was no going back, he had to let Danny go, he couldn't keep hurting him like this no matter how hard it was for him. Steve sighed heavily then turned and walked down the street away from Danny's, he never noticed the face peering out from behind the curtain watching him walk away.

Danny turned and walked away from the window he wiped his eyes free of the tears that had fallen. He walked into his bathroom and reached for the white stick that he had placed by the sink earlier, unable to look at it before he slowly lifted it, his eyes locked onto the 2 pink lines, well illuminous pink. He sighed as he let it fall from his fingers. Placing his hand on his stomach he gently rubbed it as the tears fell again.

"Shit!" He whispered.

_So Danny now knows what is wrong, why he's been feeling so sick and emotional, how long will it be before others find out! What has Steve sacrificed for Danny? Catherine has something to do with it I'm sure, it just seems to easy for her to forgive Steve for dumping her the last time. And can our boys really stay away from each other? Mmmmm time will tell!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to update but I've re-wrote this chapter a couple of times, hope this is worth the wait. :0) Oh and sorry if there is any mistakes!_

Chapter 3

Danny stood looking out over the water taking in the scene before him, closing his eyes he listened to the soft lapping of the waves as they rolled onto the shore. Breathing in the salty air he felt the tension from his body seep away as it relished from the soft breeze that ran over his skin. He laughed softly to himself, who'd of thought the one place he hated most in the world would be the one place that calmed him. He had become conflicted with the feelings inside him, one minute he hated being on this pineapple infested hell hole of an island, and then he felt this urge, this pull, like a craving to come to the beach and just breath in the air around him.

_Definately a Mcgarrett_ he thought to himself a soft smile appearing on his face. Then the memories of that day, that night came flashing back into his mind one after another and he felt the pain come shooting back. He began to move his hand slowly over his stomach rubbing tenderly, trying to ease the nausea that came, he breathed in the air again and soon everything seeped away once more as he thought back to that one day.

**2 WEEKS AGO**

**It had been 5 days since the night that Danny had chucked Steve out of his house, although things had been awkward to begin with they were professionals and kept work seperate from their private lifes. So things were slowly getting back to normal.**

**"What part of _'Don't dive into a shark infested ocean after a 2 bit pickpocket'_ do you not understand?" Danny ranted, waving his hands around as he walked behind a dripping wet Steve as they walked into his office in H5-0.**

**"I got him didn't I?" Steve said as he held the door open for Danny who slid in after him. They had no idea that they were being watched by Kono, Chin and Catherine as they continued their argument lost in their own world.**

**"Got him? Oh yea you caught him alright but was it really worth nearly getting eaten by Jaws?" Danny asked as he stood waiting for an answer, crossing his arms, he was now in parent mode as he watched Steve behind his desk.**

**"Jaws was a film Danny.. not real" Steve said as he bent down with his back to his partner as he turned to the drawers behind him pulling out some fresh clothes, a smirk forming on his face, he couldn't help it he had missed Danny's ranting. Danny paused frowning as he watched his partner.**

**"Are you _smirking_?" Danny asked in amazement as he placed his hand on his own chest "Are you mocking the one who saved your life from some psychotic shark?"**

**"It was a fish Danny, you shot a big fish" Steve said as he demonstrated the size with his hands as he held them out. "Not some psychotic shark..,. which I might add does not even exist" Steve added as he stripped down to his boxers, both boys completely unaware of how inappropriate this would be if they hadn't already seen every inch of their bodies.**

**"How do you know that? How do you know that that wasn't Jaws baby and now he will be coming after not just you but me, everytime we go in the water..." Danny ranted pointing between himself and Steve, only to be interrupted by said partner who just laughed at him. Danny raised his eyes and shook his head in disbelief that 1. Steve would actually dare to interrupt him mid-rant and 2. He was actually laughing at him.**

**"For one thing that was not Jaws's baby" Steve said as he pulled on his clean cargos, which Danny always made sure he had a change of clothes in his office ready. Danny stood watching him, his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Steve to finish. "And 2. You do not go in the water so the chances of you being eaten are nil" Steve said as he threw his dirty clothes into a pile in the corner of his office..**

**"Ok that's true" Danny said as he for once agreed with Steve which gained another smirk from said half naked seal. "But Gracie does, and he might go after her instead of me because I had to kill his son to save your sorry ass" Danny pointed towards Steve who just rolled his eyes.**

**"Ok...Well in that case" Steve said as he reached for a clean t-shirt "I would rescue Gracie and you would forever be in my debt" Steve gave Danny a sly smirk as they settled back into their routine of ranting and flirting. Danny raised an eyebrow as he caught the underline meaning of Steve's words and let out a small smirk of his own.**

**"Oh and how would you do that wrestle the shark into submission?" Danny said sarcastically as he placed his hands into his pockets to stop himself from reaching out and touching the naked chest of his partner, only just noticing that Steve had just changed in front of him. Steve shrugged in response as he too stood staring at Danny also realising the same thing.**

**"Maybe" Steve said as he moved from behind his desk to stand in front of Danny.**

**"Is that what they teach you in the Army? How to wrestle sharks?" Danny asked with a grin, he knew this would get a rise from his partner.**

**"Navy Danno, It's the Navy!" Steve shouted as he huffed and pulled on his t-shirt. This stopped Danny in his tracks as he realised what Steve had just called him, Steve looked at Danny and also paused ****locking eyes with him realising the same thing. Steve hadn't called Danny _'Danno'_ since the day before that Saturday, Danny had missed it. After a moment of staring at each other both allowed a small smile to spread on their lips.**

**"We ok?" Steve asked tentatively as he looked at Danny hope in his eyes.**

**"We're getting there" Danny said softly as they just stood staring at each other, both uncertain of where they go from here. No matter what, Danny and Steve knew that they would always have each others backs.**

**"Honey you're back!" Catherines voice broke the tension that was building up between the two boys as they pratically had eye sex right there in Steves office. She had watched the altercation between Danny and Steve with Kono and Chin and she was not happy.**

**"Hey" Steve said as he fidgeted nervously " What you doing here?" he asked after Catherine pulled him into a quick Kiss, Steve was trying not to make eye contact with Danny as he felt uneasy not sure if the progress they had just made had now gone back a few steps.**

**"I wanted to talk to Danny" Catherine replied as she turned to face her competition. Both Danny and Steve frowned confused as to why Catherine would willingly want to talk to Danny.**

**"Well maybe some other time I've got to go and pick up Gracie" Danny said as he started to back out the door, he didn't want to stay here longer than necessary as he felt coldness cover him, and he certainly did not want to talk to Catherine.**

**"Oh that's right She goes on her first school trip today" Catherine mentioned, she smiled smugly because from the look on Steves face he had no idea, Danny frowned at Catherine wandering how she knew this. Steve's face fell as he looked at Danny, unable to hide the hurt he felt at not knowing this information about the girl that he had come to think of, as stupid as it might sound, a daughter. Danny must of seen the look run through Steves eyes.**

**"Look I didn't find out until Sunday and well It just never came up" Danny said trying to get Steve to understand, Steve seemed to get it as he gave a soft nod things had been hard between them this week.**

**"Look I really have to go.. " Danny said backing further out the door wanting to get as far away from this woman as possible as he felt his stomach cramp.**

**"I'll walk with you and we can ...chat" Catherine smiled but there was a tone in her voice that made Danny uneasy as his stomach did somersaults, Danny moved his hand to his stomach trying to still it. She gave Steve a quick peck and then steared Danny out the door, which was totally confusing both boys now as Steve also frowned harder. **

**"I'll see you later tonight Honey" Catherine shouted as she linked her arm with Dannys and walked with him towards the lift, passing a confused Kono and Chin who just stood watching dumbfounded for the second time in a space of 30 minutes.**

**Danny pulled his arm out of Catherines grip as they reached the elevator, the shock replaced by suspicion. **

**"So what do you want _Catherine?"_ Danny asked through gritted teeth as he pushed the button to the lift. Catherine didn't say a word but just turned and smiled at him, Danny crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows waiting for her to answer. What happened next just totally shocked and confused him as his eyes flew wide, Catherine started to scream, a high pitched scream.**

**"Danny please don't!" Catherine shouted as though she was distressed "I'm sorry... I didn't mean...!"Catherine cried as she grabbed hold of him, Danny didn't know what to do so he grabbed her arms and pushed her away in an effort to get her off him. Catherine fell to the floor just as Steve, Kono and Chin ran towards them.**

**"Danny what the hell?" Steve shouted as he knelt beside his fiancee, Catherine was now crying tears running down her face as Danny stood shocked just staring at her.**

**"I... I didn't touch her... she just started screaming" Danny stammered as he threw his arms out dumbfounded by a crying Catherine on the floor.**

**"You pushed her" Kono accused him as she knelt beside her friend trying to comfort her.**

**"Brau that was not on" Chin added in disbelief that Danny would touch a woman, as he knelt down to take the place of Steve who had stood to face Danny.**

**"He attacked me... I just wanted to explain but he didn't... he called me a _selfish whore_" Catherine sobbed through her tears. Steve starred wide eyed through shock that his partner, his best friend would behave like this.**

**"I didn't say that... she's lieing... tell the truth!" Danny shouted angrily as he took as step towards Catherine. Steve placed his hand on Danny's chest stopping him in his tracks, Danny looked up at him.**

**"Don't touch her" Steve calmly said but determination was written in his words. Danny stared at the man he loved hurt echoing in his eyes.**

**"What you going to believe her?" Danny asked raising his eyes as he prodded a finger towards a shaken Catherine who was now being helped up.**

**"I saw you push her Danno!" Steve said torn as to what to believe, he still couldn't believe what he had seen.**

**"Don't call me that!" Danny said through gritted teeth, he didn't want to hear his name roll of Steves tongue. Steve stared at him hurt in both their eyes.**

**"Danny brau... What happened?" Chin asked stepping forward as he tried to make sense of what was unfolding before them.**

**"She grabbed me and started screaming... She was behaving crazy what was I supposed to do?" Danny shouted as he looked at his team mates, dissapointment and shock on their faces.**

**"She's pregnant Danny!" Kono shouted as she pulled Catherine in tighter as Catherine clung to her friend.**

**"WHAT!" Danny and Steve said together both wide eyed through shock.**

**"That's what I was trying to tell him... make him understand that I had changed" Catherine said as she walked shakily up to Steve "I wanted to make it up to Gracie because I wanted her to be a part of our childs life... I mean she's practically family" Steve turned to face Danny, shock and pain filled both their eyes. "But he just went mental saying that you belonged to him and no _selfish two bit whore_ was coming between you"**

**"Danny?" Steve asked quietly asking if it was true pain filling his voice. Danny ignored him and just stared at Catherine, hate filling his eyes.**

**"How far are you?" Danny asked not really wanting to know the answer but he needed to know. Catherine looked from Danny to Steve as Steve slowly turned to face the woman who was pregnant with his child, everything he ever wanted, so why did he feel sick to the stomach wishing it wasn't true.**

**"8 weeks" Catherine said as a smile appeared on her face as she looked lovingly and hopeful at Steve.**

**"Why didn't you say anything?" Steve asked her trying to keep his voice steady so as not to reveal his true feelings.**

**"I wanted it to be a surprise, Kono only knew because I was sick yesterday morning and she guessed" Catherine linked her fingers with Steves. Steve didn't know what to do as he looked down at their linked hands.**

**Why did this feel so wrong? Why did he feel sick from the touch of the woman carrying his child? I mean it was everything he ever wanted, a family. So why did he wish that this was him and Danny, that they were sharing this moment, that Danny was carrying his child and not Catherine. Steve laughed to himself because he knew that was impossible, two men couldn't have children, well there are ways but not the way he was wishing right now.**

**Then it it him like a sledgehammer, his whole world came crashing down around him as everything, his feelings for Catherine, for Danny, what he wanted, needed, it all became clear. For once in his life he finally knew what it was that he had been running away from these last few weeks, what he was scared of. **

**He was so screwed!**

**He lifted his head up towards Catherine looking at her searching for anything, but there was nothing, then he turned to face Danny hoping that he would let him explain, but he had gone. While Steve was figuring out that finally he knew what he wanted, who he loved, that person had just walked out of his life and Steves heart just shattered into pieces as his eyes moistened.**

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"You're back!" A voice said from behind him, Danny all but jumped, startled he whipped his head around breathing a sigh of relief as he recognised the person now standing behind him.

"Can't stay away forever" Danny replied as he turned his head backout towards the sea. "Besides Gracies back tomorrow and I wanted to pick her up for our weekend" Danny turned back to face the person who was now standing beside him, hope radiating in his eyes. "If that'sok?"

"Danny of course" Rachel said frowning confusement written on her face as she looked at her ex. Danny sighed with relief and turned back to look at the ocean, Rachel looked at him he seemed different, seemed defeated as though he was fighting something or someone "She's missed you too you know" She hoped that he would believe her, Gracie had been on a school trip for 2 weeks and she knew that he missed her just as much as her.

"Why did you leave?" Rachel asked him,"I mean I know that I was angry because you wasn't there to see Gracie off, she was upset that you couldn't make it and all you said was that you had to leave."

Danny couldn't look at Rachel, he felt guilty because he couldn't see Gracie, he couldn't let her see him in the state he was as he left H5-0 after Catherines revelation. He had to clear his head figure out what he was going to do. Danny turned to look at Rachel, she was startled by the look in his eyes, the pain coming from them was nothing she had seen before.

"I'm sorry I just... I couldn't.." Danny started to explain before his emotions over took him and the tears started to fall, Danny turned away from her as he wiped his face embarassed by his wayward emotions now running ragged through his body. He was angry with himself for not being able to control himself, for being so weak. "I just needed to leave...I needed to sort some things out" Danny turned to face Rachel as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"God Danny!" Rachel whispered sadness filled her eyes as she watched her ex fall apart in front of her. She had never seen him like this before even when she had left him and took Gracie away, he just looked so dejected like his life was being sucked out of him. She finally saw him as he stood staring at her. He had dark circles around his eyes, his face looked pale and withdrawn as though he hadn't been sleeping for the last 2 weeks. Rachel pulled Danny into her arms and let his tears flow, never judging him just letting him lean on her.

_God what the hell has happened?_ she thought to herself as Danny buried his head into her shoulder.

30 minutes later Rachel handed Danny a snowcone as she sat down beside him on the wall. After Danny had calmed down they had just walked, in silence, along the shore until Danny had asked for his cone. She watched Danny as he slurped at the cone wrinkling his nose from the taste obviously not liking it but he continued as he stared out at the ocean.

"I thought you hated the beach?" Rachel asked softly as she watched him finally relax as he breathed in the sea air.

"I do" Danny dead panned as he carried on staring out to sea.

"I thought you hated the water?" Rachel said as she too looked out at the waves breaking on the sand. Danny sighed as he listened to the sounds of the beach around him.

"I do" He repeated as he finished his snowcone and placed the empty cup beside him, Rachel turned and watched him place the cup.

"I thought you hated Pineapple?" Rachel asked her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to workout what was going on with her ex. Looking at the empty snowcone cup that was now sitting in between them both Danny gave a little laugh then turned back to face the ocean.

"I do" He simply said as he rubbed his hand over his face, he seemed tired and withdrawn. Rachel placed her hand on Danny's Knee, which had the effect she wanted by gaining his attention. He looked down at her hand then up towards her his eyes locking on to hers, Rachel's heart broke for her ex as his moistened eyes stared at her.

"Danny what's going on... Steve came round after you left, he was frantic saying he needed to explain" Rachel said as Danny just sighed and turned back to the ocean. "He was on about you had pushed Catherine?"

"Did you believe him?" Danny asked as he whipped his head round to look at her, fear in his eyes at the thought that Rachel would believe her.

"Of course not" Rachel reassured him "You may be a lot of things but you would never lay a finger on another woman." Danny turned away as he breathed a sigh of relief "Talk to me Danny, please?" Rachel begged hoping that Danny would open up to her, she was really worried now. Danny had called her wanting to meet, he was sitting on the beach near water and he had just finished a cup of pineapple snow. Danny gave her a tired smile as he turned to face out to the ocean. Danny filled her in on the day that for the second time changed his life.

"That cow... I can't believe that Steve took her back after everything he promised...And to believe her over you well I don't care if she is pregnant if she comes near me or Gracie I will..." Rachel stopped mid-rant as Danny laughed for the first time in 2 weeks. Rachel smiled and laughed with him as she realised that she had just gone into _'Danny mode'_. Just as suddenly as the laughter started Danny stopped, a sob escaping from his lips. Rachel placed her hand on his arm.

"Talk to me Danny?" She asked worry all over her face, she knew it was bad if he had called her, she was the last person he would turn to.

"I don't know what to do... I thought going away for these last 2 weeks would of helped but..." Danny started "I just couldnt stay away I still came back everynight just to...to make sure he... god I'm such a idiot I screw everything up... no matter how hard I try..." Danny trailed off as his voice hitched form the pain and anger he was feeling inside. Rachel reached for his hand entwining her fingers in his, Danny looked down at their hands, a stray tear fell from his eyes landing on them.

"Danny come on your really worrying me" Rachel said "I mean you miss saying goodbye to Gracie on her first trip, you disappear for 2 weeks... You didn't even tell Steve, which you tell him everything" Danny just laughed again at this, Rachel ignored this and continued. "Then you phone me asking to meet here, which I must say took me by surprise for more than 1 reason and then you down a _pineapple_ snow cone" Danny refused to look at Rachel which was really winding her up

"Fine if your just going to sit there I'm going home" Rachel stood and looked down at Danny who hadn't moved " You know where to find me if you want to talk" Rachel said softly then she turned to walk away but stopped when she heard Danny mumble something behind her.

"I'm sorry I missed that" Rachel said as she turned around to face her ex. Danny sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face, he looked down towards the sand unable to face his ex.

"I'm pregnant" Danny whispered, it was so quiet that if you weren't waiting for that sound you would of missed it. Rachel stood wide eyed looking down at Danny as he started to fidget under her gaze. That she was not expecting to hear, she was frozen unable to speak. Danny took this as a sign he had made a mistake in telling his ex.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of... it's not your problem I should go" He said hurriedly as he turned and walked away towards the shoreline. Rachel shook herself out of her shocked state and ran after Danny, grabbing his arm she brought him to an abrupt stop.

"Danny" she pleaded as he tried to pull away from her hold, he stopped and slowly turned around. Rachel swept him up into her arms as he buried his tear stained face into her neck once again, holding on to her with all his will.

"It's going to be ok" She soothed as she rubbed her hand over his shoulders, she had no idea what she was going to do but Danny needed her of all people, she was the one he turned to despite everything and she wasn't going to let him down, not again.

"Is it...I meanyou don't have to tell me but..." She didn't know how to ask, she'd had suspicions for a while about them. And for Danny to react the way he did on finding out Catherine was back in Steve's life and that she was pregnant. And Steves frantic pleading for her to tell him were Danny was she had to know for sure. "Is it Steve's?" the only response she had from the sobbing man in her arms was him pulling her in tighter and his body shaking harder in return.

_Bastard_ Rachel thought to herself.

At this precise moment a car had pulled over by the beach as the person inside answered their phone with a loud sigh.

"Look I said I will deal with it, he's already been gone for 2 weeks I doubt he will be coming back" Catherine said as she ran their hands through her hair as she looked in her rearview mirror. Rolling her eyes as the person on the other side of the line ranted at her she ran a finger over her lips smoothing out her lipstick. As she looked out the rearview mirror, something caught her eye making her stop mid-action and frown.

"Yea Yea.. Have I let you down yet?" She asked absently as she looked behind her, then she turned and climbed from her car. Looking towards the beach Catherines frown grew into frustration and hate as she watched the two people in the distance.

"Ok we may have a problem... Danny's back" Catherine said, holding the phone from her ear as the other person screamed down it, she rolled her eyes. "Hey its not my fault I thought it would work... wait hold on" She said as she walked a little closer to the beach a smile on her face as an idea popped into her head. "I may have another idea" She said as she watched Rachel and Danny embrace. "Meet me at the usual place in 10 minutes" she said just before she closed her phone.

Catherine stood smiling smugly as she watched Danny and Rachel wrapped in each others arms oblivious to everyone around them. Catherine pointed her phone taking a picture, then she stood taping the phone slowly against her chin as she contemplated her next move.

"This could work" she said to herself as she turned and walked back to her car.

_OOOhhh Why would Danny confide in Rachel of all people? And what is Catherine up to and who is she talking to? And what happens when Danny and Steve come face to face again? The plot thickens! _


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter concentrates more on Rachel and Danny to give you a bit more of an insight to their relationship. It dosen't explain their history fully, that will come later, but it does drop some major hints. I've also dipped into a part of Danny's own insecurities about who he is. Hope you enjoy :0) Oh and please exscuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, which I'm sure there are some. :0(_

Chapter 4

Danny stood in the lift of Five-0 fiddling with his tie as he waited nervously for it to stop moving, he had spent the weekend with Gracie and Rachel. Stan was away on a conference so Rachel had invited him up to Hers and Stans cabin retreat, she said that his would give them a perfect chance to relax and talk some more, spend some quality time together with Gracie, which they didn't do a lot and also figure out his next move. Danny smiled slightly as he thought back to that weekend, it had brought him and Rachel closer, not as in they were getting back together closer, but just closer. He didn't know how to explain other than just that, closer.

**FLASBACK TO CABIN**

**Danny pulled up to the wooden cabin just as Gracie came running out of the door, climbing out of the car he couldn't help grinning from ear to ear.**

**"_Danno!_" Gracie shouted excitedly as she jumped into her fathers arms. Danny squeezed her tightly wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her off the ground, he had missed her so much.**

**"Hey Monkey... I've missed you so much" Danny said as he lowered her to the ground, kneeling in front of her, on his good knee, he placed a gentle hand on to her face. Looking into her innocent eyes he couldn't stop the tears that had been threatening to fall. Gracie frowned at her father she wasn't used to seeing him cry, happy, upset and angry she's seen and frustrated, mainly at her Uncle Steve, but never tears.**

**"Are you ok Danno?" Gracie asked quietly, worry in her small voice as she watched her father cry. Danny wiped his face with his hand embarrassed by how easyily his tears fell lately. The other day he got really upset because sone lad had knocked his pineapple snowcone out of his hand as he skated by. Lets just say there was a few choice words and tears, not by the young lad who had looked at Danny as though he had just been released from a psych ward.**

**"Yea I'm fine pumpkin " Danny whispered as he smiled at her, he pulled her into another tight hug not wanting to let her go. "I'm just happy to see you".**

**Danny closed his eyes enjoying the comfort that came from his daughters embrace. Opening his eyes again he caught Rachel in the distance just standing and watching, a soft smile on her face, she gave a small wave as she walked towards them. Danny stood and Rachel pulled him into a hug which he welcomed, pulling away and taking a hand each of the smiling girl beside them they walked into the cabin.**

**"This is nice" Danny said as he walked through the door, casting his eyes around he noticed that it wasn't lavishly decorated like Rachel's and Stan's house but it was comfy, welcoming, just like an hawaii beach house. Rachel had put the lamps on rather than the main light so it held a cosy atmosphere.**

**"Thanks, we come here when we want to get away from everything. It's relaxing!" Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Gracie to show her father around.**

**Coming back into the front room Rachel handed Danny a cup, he looked at it quizzically, qurking an eyebrow in question.**

**"I thought you would be needing one after the drive" Rachel simply said with a shrug "We have an ice machine out back, mainly for Gracie"**

**"Thanks" Danny said quietly with a small smile as he slurped away at his pineapple snowcone, still wrinkling his nose at the taste.**

**"Is that from my Mr Frosty? It makes cool snowcones" Gracie said as she came back bounding in to the front room from outside. "I got rid of it for you Daddy" Gracie said grinning proudly as she had just saved her Danno from being attacked by a giant spider. Danny looked at his daughter sheepishly as he rubbed her head as a thankyou trying not to meet Rachels eyes as she grinned knowingly at her ex. **

**"Still not over come that Danny?" Rachel asked as she tried not to laugh as he blushed in front of her. Danny ignored her refusing to acknowledge that he had just screamed like a girl when coming face to face with that monster in the bathroom. Danny had made a quick, no he hadn't run away, re-treat from almost being attacked.**

**"Can I have one please mummy?" gracie asked bouncing on her toes looking hopefully up at her.**

**"Yea go help yourself sweetie" Rachel answered her, Gracie squealed _yeah_ then ran into the kitchen leaving her parents alone.**

**"You ok?" Rachel asked Danny, he simply shrugged in response not trusting his voice as he felt his emotions escaping him again. Rachel pulled Danny into her arms for the second time in 20 minutes and he felt the warmth fill him "We'll talk later "she said as she pulled away smiling softly as she looked into his eyes.**

**"Ok" Danny quietly said wiping a stray tear away just before Gracie came running back in.**

**"Danno come see my room" Gracie said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the other side of the house. Rachel laughed softly as she followed them in.**

**Later on in the evening Gracie was sleeping in Danny's arms as they lay on her bed. Danny had just read her 4 stories and she had fell asleep half way through the last one, but he didn't want to leave her just yet. Danny looked down at his daughter running his fingers through her hair, Rachel appeared at the door leaning against it as she watched her ex and her daughter.**

**"I know what your gonna say" Danny said quietly without removing his eyes from the sleeping form beside him.**

**"Do you?" Rachel softly questioned, Danny slipped his eyes up to look at her. Rachel felt her heart break as she looked into the pain filled eyes of her ex. She indicated with her head for Danny to come with her, Danny sighed and moved Grace to lay on the pillow he stood and follwed his ex wife into the main front room. Falling on to the couch he rubbed his hands over his face sighing deeply, he didn't know what to say, where to start.**

**"Catherines pregnant" Danny whispered through his hands. Rachel came to sit next to him shocked this was the last thing she expected to hear.**

**"What? Wow that was quick?" Rachel raised her eyes as a realisation dawned on her, she looked at Danny quizzically.**

**"She's about 10 weeks now" Danny sighed in answer to her un-asked question.**

**"Ok ...how far are you?" Rachel sighed as she tried to control her temper, she didn't want to shout at Danny for being so stupid because then he would just shut down. **

**"10 weeks" Danny replied slipping his eyes to gauge her reaction, he was so not loking forward to this conversation. Rachel sat as she tried to comprehend that Steve had gotten both Danny and Catherine pregnant at the same time, Oh he was going to have a slow and painful death! **

**Danny stood and moved walking towards the cabin door, he needed some fresh air, well the baby needed the fresh air. Rachel watched him walk away she sighed as she watched his shoulders sag heavily. **

**Danny stood out side looking up at the night sky, it was different in Hawaii than New Jersey, clearer, silent, and he needed that right now.**

**"So that means that Steve was..." Rachel didn't need to finish her sentence as she came to stand next to her ex.**

**"Yeah" Danny whispered quietly tears filling his eyes as he answered.**

**"Oh Danny..." Rachel said , pity filling her words before anger started to ride in her "... that _bastard_ whats he playing at? Does he think that he can just mess with people? Does he think that he can just use people with no consequence? Well now he's gonna have to face up to the fact that..." Rachel ranted.**

**"Don't please!" Danny pleaded his face furrowing, he still felt protective of Steve, still had his back " He's just confused, he dosen't know how to deal with this.. with us, Hell I'm struggling!" Danny said as he flung his hands out in front of him.**

**"Confused? Danny he's lied to you and Catherine, ok I may not like the woman but she dosen't deserve to be screwed around by someone who thinks he dosen't have to live by normal peoples rules. I mean there's something seriously wrong with him to get involved with you and ..." Rachel ranted quietly as she tried to conatin her temper, she didn't want to wake Gracie.**

**"Normal peoples rules? Seriously wrong with him?" Danny gritted his teeth as his anger rose. Rachel looked at him confused wandering why he was so angry at her. **

**" So you're saying that he's not normal because he has feelings for me, that he's screwed in the head 'cus he screwed me? I thought you of all people would not see me as a freak" Danny whispered this last bit as his tears threatened to fall AGAIN, hurt to think that Rachel thought he was not normal, a freak. His own insecurities about himself had increased dramatically since he fell pregnant. Rachel's mouth fell open gob smacked, how could Danny think that's what she meant?**

**"What? No that's not what I'm saying" Rachel said she couldn't hide the hurt she felt at Danny's words that Danny would think that "You know that right? I have never thougt that, why would you even say that after everything we've been through? Not just you Danny but all of us?" **

**Danny turned his head away ashamed as he crossed his arms over his chest, he knew she was right but he still couldn't believe her. Rachel pulled on Danny's shoulders turning him around, seeing Danny's eyes were filled with pain her heart broke for him.**

**"I think that you are the most bravest person I know Danny. You've been through so much in your life and when you trusted me enough to tell me you're deepest secret I was so proud of you. Because of you we would never of had the chance to..."**

**"Then why did you leave me after? Took Gracie away from me?" Danny said desperatly as he interrupted her, the questions that had plagued him ever since Rachel had left came falling from his mouth. "We're you ashamed of me? disgusted? Did you blame me?"**

**"What god Danny no, Is that what you thought?" Rachel asked sadness in her eyes at the thought that Danny had blamed himself all these years. "You pushed me away, I tried I really did to stay strong for you, for us both but with everything that had happened you shut yourself away... It wasn't your fault Danny, we knew the risks" Rachel placed her hands either side of Danny's face, locking eyes with him, willing him to finely forgive himself.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just...I couldn't cope, I hated myself so much ... I thought I could do it, go through with it but I wasn't ready and then when we lost him... I blamed myself " Danny whispered as the memories, of what seems like a different life time, came flooding back. Rachel pulled him into her arms guiding him to the chairs on the decking.**

**"Look it was no ones fault it... it just wasn't meant to be... We still had Gracie..." She said as she sat him down, taking the seat next to him holding his hand in hers. **

**"Yea.. she's the only good thing to come out of this mess" Danny whispered as he looked down at their hands, he ran his thumb over the back of her hand trying to find some sort of comfort as he pulled them closer to each other.**

**"Look.." Rachel said as she allowed him this touch. "...All I meant with Steve was that he never thinks before he acts on what ever he feels at the time... never thinks of the consequences" Danny gave a snort at this as if to say _that's an understatement_. Rachel gave him a small smile before she carried on, she'd heard Danny say this exact thing to Steve when he's gone all out on one of his hair brained ideas.**

**"Does he know?" Rachel gently asked Danny , Danny looked at her confused "About..." She let her words linger in the air **

**"I never told him" Danny answered her shaking his head, as much as he trusted Steve this was one thing that he was unsure of sharing. "Not exactly something you can just drop into a conversation" Danny added as a small sad smile graced his lips.**

**"So I take it he dosen't know about the baby either?" Rachel asked.**

**"Are you joking?" Danny looked at her surprise on his face. "What do I say _'hey Steve you know you knocked up the psycho bitch from the black lagoon well guess what I'm number two that you knocked up on your fuck buddies list. Oh I didn't tell you? I'm a freak who was born with a dick but surprise surprise I can get knocked up and carry a child , which means congrats you are now the proud father of 2 babies'_ Yea that would go down a treat, he'd probably shoot me himself instead of letting the bad guys do it"**

**"Danny don't talk about yourself like that, you are not a freak... " Rachel was angry with him now "And if I hear you call your self that again _I will shoot you!_" Rachel didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but she hated it when Danny did this to himself.**

**"Why its true... I mean what am I really Rachel? A man? A woman? because for the life of me I don't fucking know anymore!" Danny shouted, he was not holding it together anymore as he let go of her hand and placed the heel of his own hands against his eyes trying to stop the tears escaping again, God he hated his hormones right now! **

**Rachel could feel her own eyes watering as she listened to her ex be-little himself. **

**"With you I always felt like I was the bloke you know, it didn't matter that I could carry a child because I felt I was still the man, but with Steve I feel... God I don't know what I feel but it's different you know?... Maybe they were wrong, my parents, maybe I should of been a..." Danny stopped his rant as he tried to calm himself down, Rachel reached out for him again but he just shook his head he needed space as he stood and moved away from her. **

**"Besides all I was good enough for was was a shag until he figured out what he wanted, which was not me" danny said as he waved his arms around and pointed at himself. "If I'm honest I knew that so I don't know why I'm so upset, confused..." Danny couldn't help it when the tears started to fall again. "Thats all I will ever be to him and this won't change that, if anything it will make it worse... He can't handle this , god he can't even handle how he feels about me!" Danny's voice hitched as he moved his hand to his stomach, rubbing it as it started to twist and turn.**

**"Are you ok?" Rachel said concerned as she moved to guide him back to the chair he had just jumped out of. She placed her hand on his knee, worry evident on her face as she rubbed circles on his back with her other hand.**

**"Yeah he dosen't like it when I bad mouth his father" Danny said as he looked at her with a sad smile.**

**"Which one?" Rachel asked with a knowing smile, Danny laughed and gave her a sad smile.**

**"Oh he's definately a seal" Danny said raising hie eyes with a tilt of his head.**

**"He?" She asked raising her eyebrows in question. Danny looked at her and smiled fondly at her.**

**"It feels the same as Jake and..."Danny whispered as a far away look fell over his face.**

**"Twins?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrows in surprise. Danny looked at her panic filling his eyes as his mind went through the process of all his feelings, twitches, cravings etc.**

**"No... It feels the same but not the same..." Danny said frowning, Rachel frowned at him confused. "I don't know how to explain it but... I just know" They sat there just looking at each other for a moment as memories ran through their own minds.**

**"I miss him to" Rachel softly said as tears watered her eyes.**

**"I know" Danny said as he placed his hand over hers squeezing it softly. They looked at each other, a silent understanding coming between them, forgiveness shared by both for letting everything fall apart. They sat in silence for a while enjoying their new found closeness, it wasn't a closeness like lovers but friends. They settled back into the chairs and looked up at the night sky, Danny closed his eyes he was emotionally drained both physically and mentally by both their talk and 'Baby SEAL'. This was how Danny had begun to think of the child growing inside of him.**

**"Ok" Rachel said as she too settled back exhausted "So what did the doctor say?**

**Danny didn't answer but kept his eyes shut hoping that Rachel would think he was a sleep. Rachel slowly sat up right and stared at Danny her eyebrows furrowed. "You have you been to the doctors haven't you Danny?" She questioned worried now that Danny was going to try and sweep this under the rug or go it alone. Danny sighed he was hoping to of escaped this question.**

**"No" Danny quietly said hoping she hadn't heard him, no such luck as he not just felt but heard her loud huff.**

**"Danny you need to go" Rachel said her voice taking on the same tone she used on Gracie when she refused to go to the dentist, she hated the dentist she said it smelled funny. **

**"I know" Danny said with a heavy sigh he really didn't want to go, he hated the doctors they smelled funny and they stuck him with pointed things. Danny scrunched his face up at the thought.**

**"You have to go, think of the baby what if the same thing happens again this time" Rachel was trying to be understanding but she was scared, worried not just about Danny but the baby aswell. **

**"You have to think of Gracie to, if she finds out and something happens she'll blame herself again" This got Danny's attention he didn't want Gracie to blame herself for what happened to Jake, it wasn't her fault. Danny sighed and rubbed his face with his hands he hated showing his vulnerable side but being pregnant was playing havock with his emotions.**

**" I'm scared" He whispered as he dropped his hands and looked at Rachel fear in his eyes. Rachel reached out and took his hand in both of hers holding it gently.**

**"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel asked as she looked into Dannys eyes. Danny nodded, he didn't want to do this alone anymore.**

**"Ok but you have to promise me that you won't shut people out this time, you'll do what you are told?" Rachel said making sure that Danny understood. "You're not alone in this Danny.. no matter what ?"**

**Danny just nodded unsure as to whether he could trust his voice, Silence enveloped them as they settled back once more into their seats. Danny once again closed his eyes all he wanted to do now was sleep.**

**"You love him, don't you" Rachel said breaking the silence as she turned to face Danny, it was a statement more than a question. Danny opened his eyes and turned to look at her.**

**"Since the moment I met him" Danny whispered, Rachel could see the mixture of love and sadness in his eyes.**

**"Does he feel the same? I mean I know he's with Catherine..." Rachel asked hoping that the answer would be yes, Danny deserved to be loved the same way he loved.**

**" I thought he felt the same, but then I found out he'd been seeing Catherine as well so, I don't know" Danny replied, sadness in his voice. "Sometimes he looks at me as though i'm the only one who exists at that moment, as if I'm the most important thing in his life and I get my hopes up, but... then he backs off and he breaks my heart, again"**

**"What do you want?" Rachel asked him as they look at each other, she understood how hard it was to walk away from someone you loved even if they treat you badly. Her thoughts wandered to Stan and herself, she felt the same way for him as Danny felt for Steve but she wandered sometimes if Stan felt the same, he was always away alot on business more than usual.**

**"Him" Danny simply said with a small smile full of love, not a hint of fear or hesitation showed.**

**"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked him already knowing the answer.**

**"Depends on if he still believes her" Danny said as he looked back at Rachel.**

**"If he dosen't believe her?" Rachel asked watching the emotions play on her ex's face as he thought this question over.**

**"Tell him give him a choice... Lay all my cards open on the table" Danny said hope evident in his voice.**

**"And if he does still believe her?" Rachel asked, concern written on her face at the thought that Steve would just walk away from Danny and the baby.**

**Danny just looked at her and shrugged "I dont know" he whispered as he turned back to look up at the sky. Rachel sat there just watching Danny as he let his eyes droop and then close.**

**"Do you really believe that?" Rachel asked him "That you're not a man because you can carry a child and love another man?" **

**Danny looked at her silently then shrugged "Sometimes in my head, but I've alway questioned who I was, but, I really don't know anymore" Rachel looked at him and nodded her head in understanding, she knew he had alway been confused but it seems to get worse when his hormones are running wild**

**"Have you fancied other guys?" Rachel asked him she'd always wandered but never asked him, Danny thought for a moment before answering with a shake of his head.**

**"Just him" Danny said simply giving her a small smile as he thought about Steve. Rachel smiled back at him watching as he struggled to keep his eyes open.**

**"Come on bed" She said, standing she grabbed both his hands and pulled him up onto his feet. Danny groaned not wanting to move just wanting to sleep and forget about today, but he allowed himself to be led back into the house. **

**_Tommorrow is another day_. He thought to himself as he threw himself on to his bed falling into a deep sleep.**

BACK IN THE LIFT AT FIVE-0

Danny smoothed out his shirt as he waited for the elevator to stop, he was nervous about seeing his team mates. He had figured out that he wanted to be with Steve, wanted to be a family despite everything and he was going to give him a chance.

_This is is your fault you know_ he said to 'Baby SEAL' as he stroked his stomach, smiling softly. Baby SEAL was so much like his father even now, he niggled him until he got Danny to agree with what 'Baby SEAL' wanted just like Steve, and 'Baby SEAL' wanted Steve and Danny back together, well that's what Danny had convinced himself of.

The elevator pinged and he smoothed his shirt and tie down one more time as the doors opened, stepping out he was met with silence. Walking tentavily in he wander through the offices, everywhere was quiet, they weren't there they must be out on a call. Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he was given more time to prepare. Walking towards Steves office he peeked in.

"SSh patience little one" Danny said softly looking down at his stomach rubbing his hand once more over it as it started to niggle him. Looking once more into Steves office he turned and walked towards his own office to wait for his team, no his family, his Ohana, to return.

_Hope you enjoyed the interaction between Danny and Rachel I enjoyed writting it. I didn't want it to be like the show where they have a difficult relationship, I thought it would be good for Danny to have someone who already knew his secret. The next chapter is a bit of a mixture of heartbreak and hope, but another twist is coming up soon so keep a look out for it. I'll update asap i'm writing the next chapter now. ;0)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I was going to split this part of the story into two chapters because it was getting way too long, but this was the only way it would work. I just wanted to say that I will be changing the background on some of my characters in this story and their futures. I won't be following the programme to much were relationships are concerned, So don't worry if it's seems I may have got some things wrong over the next few chapters compared to the show. Well enjoy and I'll put the next chapter up ASAP, Hopefully hee hee :0)_

Chapter 5

Steve sighed heavily as he walked off the lift into H5-0, he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as a an ache started to form. He knew he should've gone home to rest after today's events but he wasn't in the mood to see Catherine, and besides he had some leads to hunt down.

"Boss are you ok?" Kono asked concerned as she came up behind him stepping from the lift herself followed closely by Chin."You really need to get checked out" She said her face furrowing in concern as she watched her boss, she was worried he had been quiet on the way back from the bust and he'd kept rubbing his neck.

"I'm fine Kono really I've been through worse" Steve sighed, he gave her a little smile trying to reasure her as he turned back to face her. She'd been asking him the same question over and over for the last 30 minutes and it was really grating on him giving him the start of a headache.

"Are you sure? you've been, well, not yourself lately..." Kono stammered out unsure of how far to push it. Steve frowned at her as he got a feeling of knowing where this was going. "..and Well, you shouldn't be taking risks like that.." Kono said more forcefully than she intended as her eyebrows knitted together. She was worried and frustrated as Steve had become more reckless over the last week or so and she knew that Catherine was worried. "You've got Catherine and the baby to think about now, You have to be more careful.. You can't keep pulling stunts like that"

"I know Kono, Catherine keeps telling me that, I don't need it from you aswell" Steve snapped, immediately feeling guilty as he saw the shocked look on her face. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his hand down his face, he couldn't help it his frustrations were digging in to him, he knew he had been a bit reckless and short tempered lately but he wasn't sleeping and he was tired of being nagged at all the time. I mean yea ok Danny used to nag him, constantly, but he loved that, it made him feel safe, loved, but with Catherine it just grated on him.

Kono frown deepened upset that he was not listening to anyone. She opened her mouth to tell him how stupid he was being but was distracted as she felt Chin put a hand gently on her arm. She turned to look at him annoyed that he had prevented her from putting Steve in his place, she herself was getting frustrated with her boss, Chin shook his head slowly telling her to cool it, to think before she opened her mouth. Kono sighed as she understood what he was silently asking, he was right this could get way out of control unless someone backed away.

"Have you heard anything?" Chin asked as he looked up at his friend concern written all over his face. Things had been strained lately since Danny had disappeared and he didn't like it. He knew that things had been difficult for everyone but Steve seemed to be, falling apart bit by bit. Any mention of Catherine and the baby seemed to set him more on edge, he didn't seem like a proud expectant father.

Steve sighed and looked at him frowning for a moment not understanding the question as his head started to pound evenmore, then it sunk in what Chin was asking.

"No, nothing it's like he's fallen off the face of the earth or something" Steve said frustration in his voice as he rubbed his hand across his face once more. He was annoyed at Danny for just walking away without a word, frustrated because no matter what he did he couldn't find him. But Steve was more angry at himself because he knew that he was to blame for this mess and he didn't know how to fix it.

"I'm sure he's fine.. I mean he wouldn't just disappear and leave Grace" Kono said softly as she placed a hand on his arm as she saw the fight fall from Steves body. Although she was still upset with Danny for how he treated Catherine she was still worried about him, and she hated seeing her boss like this as if he was broken, which really confused her. She understood that Steve was worried about Danny, they were Ohana but there was just something else that she couldn't put her finger on. Danny's reaction to Catherine being pregnant was also playing on her mind lately, the look on his face, in his eyes as he listened to her.

"Yea I know it's just... It's been 2 weeks and nothing" Steve managed to squeeze out before his voice could break as he waved his hand in front of him, he had no idea what to do next. Closing his eyes to stop anyone from seeing the pain inside he closed himself off, shut himself down, protecting himself from anything and anyone. This didn't go unnoticed by Chin who just cursed inwardly to himself feeling helpless to help his friend.

Steve reached his hand up and began rubbing his neck again frowning deeply, _god why wouldn't this ache leave him. I_t had nothing to do with what had happened today, that had just made it worse, he had been feeling like this since 6 days ago and it was really _annoying_ him! He had put it down to the fact that he had just slept funny and was stressed but now he wasn't so sure, and the fact that he was irritable and every little thing really wound him up didn't help. Catherine had said that it was his connection to their baby, apparently some people believe that when a father is really in tune and connected with their unborn child they feel everthing that the baby is feeling while still inside it's mother. She had got really excited about this because it meant that Steve and their child already had a strong connection, so why didn't Steve feel the same? Why didn't he feel that connection?

"Yea we miss him too" Chin said placing his hand on Steves shoulder giving it a little shake so Steve understood what he was saying. Steve slipped his eyes to Chins and looked at him, frowning slightly as he tried to make sense of the look on his face. Chin had been throwing him the same look ever since Danny had left and if he was honest, it calmed him as if he knew something about him, as if he understood what Steve was going through. Steve twisted his head in an attempt to relieve the ache he felt pulling on his neck.

"I'm gonna go and get changed" Steve said quietly as he placed his hands on his hips. "Chin go and check to see if Rachel or HPD have heard from Danny and Kono, go check Danny's phone messages in his office just in case he..." Steve trailed off as his voice started to waver.

"Sure Boss" Kono nodded in understanding, it was the same routine everytime they came into the office. Kono walked off towards Danny's office as Chin walked off towards his own, Steve stood and closed his eyes breathing in deeply as he tried to ease the banging in his head and the ache in his neck.

_God i could just go for some Malasadas_ Steve thought to himself _Were the hell did that come from?_ Steve thought as he stood his forehead furrowed in confusement.

"Why do I want Malasadas ? I don't even like them!" Steve muttered to himself as his frown grew deeper.

"You call boss?" Chin shouted as he leant his head out his office. Steve looked up at him a far away look was in his eyes as if he was trying to figure some stuff out, he opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by Kono.

"Boss, Cuz" She shouted as she wavered at Danny's door, Steve saw the worry in her face as she started to move into Danny's office.

"Whats up?" Steve shouted as he turned and ran towards her his instincts alert at the sound of panic in her voice. Chin ran up after Steve reaching for his gun, Kono never shouted like that unless there was trouble, his own instincts picking up becoming aware of something that wasn't right.

Steve came to an abrupt stop as he saw the body starting to move on the floor, Kono was leaning over him. Steve couldn't breath as fear ran through every part of him, he felt his heart liturately stop beating as heis chest tightened at the sight before him, he was brought back to life as he felt Chin's breath ghost his ear.

"Danny!" Chin said shocked to see his team mate his brah lying on the floor.

Steve breathed out as he moved to kneel by his partners stwitching body that was crumpled on the floor.

Steve frantically ran his hands through Dannys hair as he cupped his face as Danny tried to open his eyes. Steve was struggling to contain his emotions as he tried to wake the man before him, Kono watched frozen as she saw her boss running his hands tenderly over Dannys cheeks caressing his face.

"Danny?" Steve whispered loudly panic in his voice, his face full of fear and anguish as he ran his hand down and over the limp body, searching for anything that may tell him why his partner was out cold on the floor of his office. Steve's hand stilled over Danny's stomach, he started moving it in small gentle circles, it was like something was pulling him in. Kono watched this tender interaction, she was becoming mor and more confused by her bosses actions.

"Mmmph" Danny moaned as he tried once more to open his eyes, he half heartedly went to swipe a Steve's hand as he once again moved it to run it through Dannys hair.

"Danno.. babe?" Steve softly said unable to keep his feelings in check as he watched Danny try open his eyes.

"Mmmph Steve.. " Danny's voice was ragged as he opened his eyes once more trying to focus on the form in front of him as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Danny shook his head as his focused on the eyes that were staring back at him.

"God babe you scared me... are you ok? are you hurt?" Steve asked as he moved his hands frantically once again over Danny's body pushing down slightly searching for any evidence of pain. Kono stood and moved away her forehead furrowing in confusion from hearing Steve's words of endearment, she didn't know what to do as all her training went out the window as her confusement grew. Chin moved to take her place, they slowly helped Danny to sit as he slumped to the side, Steves hand went back to searching Dannys body and head.

"Mmmph babe.." Danny said as he stilled Steve's hand with his own slowly linking their fingers. "You wanna keep ...pawing me ...like that you better ...buy me dinner first" Danny mumbled as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Steve laughed thankful that Danny hadn't got a head injury, even in his half dazed state Dannys wit shone through.

"Kono go phone the ambulance" Chin said turning to face her as he took control of the situation. Kono didn't move but just stood frozen by the interaction of the two men before her. "Kono now" Chin said more forcefully raising his eyes, trying not to shout at her. Kono shook her head turning her attention to her cuz as she tried to shake the fuzz running around her mind. She seemed to finally collect her thoughts as she nodded frantically then made to move towards the door..

"Don't need one" Danny muttered as he let go of Steves hand and made to stand up. Steve held him down preventing him from moving as Danny slumped back onto the floor.

"Babe you need stay still, you have to go to the hospital ok" Steve said a bit more sharply than he intended, he was worried about the man in his arms and Danny was just as stubborn as he was when it came to hospitals.

" I'm fine ...I just need to make it into my chair" Danny said as he made to stand again, he was still a bit dazed but his brain was starting to kick in and he _really_ did not want to be prodded by some doctor who smelled funny. Steve held him tighter not wanting him to move, he had no idea what was happening to Danny but he wasn't about to let the man make it worse. Danny groaned in frustration at being held against his will by some lunatic seal.

"Will you stop pushing me down you neandathral" Danny started to rant swaying slightly as he felt dizzy again. Gaining his composure as he once more swiped at Steves hands, Steve ignored this and held him tighter. Danny groaned out of frustration.

"Just help me up" Danny pulled himself from Steve's arms and made to stand up, this time he managed to get to his feet, wobbling slightly. Steve grabbed him as he swayed from standing to quickly, Danny swatted his hands away as he leant against Chin.

"Will you stop pawing me I'm fine I just.." Danny said more forcefully as his strength began to come back, he rubbed his hand ove his face in attempt to wake himself up. " I just need to sit down for a bit"

"Danny you need to go to the hospital brah" Chin said as he guided him to the chair by his desk aided by a very worried seal as he made to grab Danny again. Steve was basically just getting in the way with his mother hen routine and it was starting to really irritate Danny, he hated being treated like some fragile doll.

"Will you stop hitting me" Steve was getting frustrated as he felt Danny swipe at him again. "I'm trying to help" Steve said through gritted teeth as he helped Chin lower Danny into the chair.

"Pawing me is not helping you octopus SEAL!" Danny said as he breathed out a sigh as he melted into the chair and closed his eyes, he just wanted to sleep as his eyes felt heavy and his stomach started to churn with what felt like butterflies.

_Not now little one Danno needs some peace_ Danny thought to himself as he instinctively placed his hand on his stomach forgetting for a second that he had company. This little movement didn't go unnoticed by Kono as she watched from the side lines.

"There's no such thing as an octopus seal Danny" Steve said with a smirk as he knelt down beside his partner undetterred by his ranting " And I wasn't pawing you I was helping"

Danny opened his eyes realising that he wasn't alone, he removed his hand from his stomach, getting his composure back slightly he turned to Steve getting ready to rant again. Danny stopped as he saw the concerned look in Steves eyes and he just couldn't bring himself to moan at Steve.

"You had us worried babe" Steve looked deep into the blue eyes that looked back at him, Dannys breathed hitched as Steve called him babe. Their eyes locked onto each others as they relished in the sight of each other lost in their own world.

"I'm fine I just... fainted" Danny whispered blushing from embarrassment at what he just admitted, he was also trying to control the burning desire to grab Steve and kiss him senseless, _god_ how he had missed those eyes, those lips!

"Here"

Danny and Steve jumped slightly and turned their heads as Kono handed Danny a bottle of water, both lads squirmed as they felt the gaze from her fall upon them.

"Thanks " Danny whispered sheepishly as he cleared his throat unable to look her in the eye as Steve stood up folding his arms across his chest awkwardly. Taking the drink Danny sat and just stared at it unsure as to what to do next.

"You need to open the bottle to drink it Brah, it will make you feel better" Chin said softly a smile on his lips as he tried to encourage Danny to drink the water. Danny fidgeted in his chair under the gazes of the people around him as he looked up at them. He slipped his eyes to the side catching Steves raised eyebrows silenty wandering why Danny was just staring at the bottle.

Danny knew why he had fainted, he had become really agitated while waiting for the team to come back. Baby SEAL was getting impatient and he was sooo craving for a pineapple snowcone. His body had just boiled over and he had felt himself falling to the floor, sliding off his chair.

Danny swallowed nervously, he needed a snowcone as he felt his craving grow again, his stomach seemed to be going crazy as it jumped from butterflies to nausea as if it couldn't decide what it wanted. Danny coughed slightly and fidgeted in his chair as he placed the bottle slowly on to the desk in front of him, he could feel the eyes following his every move.

"Don't suppose you have... a snow cone? " Danny whispered slightly nervouse and hopeful keeping his eyes fixed on the bottle in his hand. He didn't know why he felt so concerned about asking for this._ I mean everyone liked snow cones_ Danny reasoned to himself.

"Mmmm no but I have some Juice in the fridge?" Steve said furrowing his forehead, he had no idea why Danny wanted a snow cone instead of the water in front of him, or why Danny was fidgeting nervously as he asked.

Danny paused for a moment as he contemplated his next question, he knew this would raise their suspicions but he _really_ needed it, and I mean _reeaaalllyy needed it!_

"Is it pineapple?" Danny asked quietly as he still kept his eyes fixed to the bottle in front of him, nudging it slightly with his finger. Steve frowned confused as he thought about Danny's question.

"Well yeah but I think there's some Mango in there" Steve said as he looked at Kono and indicated for her to fetch the juice.

"Nah pineapple will be cool" Danny said little bit too quickly as he still refused to look up not wanting to see their questioning eyes.

Steve, Chin and Kono stood staring at Danny as if he was from another planet, then at each other, then back at Danny their faces fully of puzzlement at their friends words. Danny could feel himself sweating as he sat under their intense staring, he could feel his stomach start to cramp slightly as he tried to control the feeling of complete terror building inside of him.

"Thought you didn't like pineapple" Steve said, Danny could hear the mixture of confusement and suspicion in his voice as he looked at Danny, who still refused to make eye contact with anyone. "Thought it was the fruit of all evil" Steve added he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face thinking Danny was playing him. Danny didn't respond straight away only shrugged, he didn't want to reveal too much yet until he talked with Steve, he had to tread carefully and hope they would just let it slide.

"I've been... converted" Was all Danny said with a tiny smile on his face, which wasn't a total lie.

After a few moments nobody had said any thing which was starting to really unnerve him, he felt Steve move from his position next to him, he had no idea where Steve had gone but he hoped he hadn't blown it by asking for this stupid fruit!

_Don't be stupid Danny how they gonna guess_ Danny thought to himself as he started peeling the label of the water bottle, he needed to do something to distract himself from going in to full panic mode as the silence carried on. _Who would believe it?._

Still not daring to lift his eyes and the label completely peeled Danny went back to just staring at the fascinating bottle. Danny slipped his eyes to the side as he felt Chin sit on the side of his desk, he could see his hip bone just at the corner of his eyes. Chin just sat there watching him, I guess you could see it as guarding him, I suppose making sure he didn't bolt again, Danny couldn't see this but he could damn well feel it. _God_ he felt like he was back at school when he had been sent to the principals office, he would just sit their and stare at you, you would become that nervous you ended up confessing all your sins plus any that you thought up at the time that you hadn't _actually done _just to get out of there as fast as you could_._

Danny jumped slightly as a bottle appeared in front of him, his mouth started to water at the sight of the pineapple juice in front of him. Danny didn't reach for the bottle straight away but just sat staring at it for a moment, the silence still ringing in his ears, then after a few moments he reached with a shaky hand and opened the bottle.

"Thanks" He whispered as he pulled the bottle to his mouth and closed his eyes letting the juice slide down his throat, taking the whole thing in a couple of gulps. He slowly pulled away the bottle, still slightly shaking and wrinkled his nose as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he still couldn't get used to the taste of this fruit he craved.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute guys" It was more of a command than a request as Steve asked Chin and Kono to leave and give them some space. Although his tone was steady and serious the others didn't take any notice but Danny started to feel very uneasy. Was he really ready for this?

"Sure boss" Kono said her voice wavering as she turned towards the door, Danny felt his heart plummet as he heard her move to leave, not once had she addressed him.

"Good to see you back Danny" Kono whispered uncertain of what she was feeling but glad her friend was safe and back.

"Thanks Kono" Danny whispered without looking up at her, thankfull that she hadn't actually screamed at him, but he still couldn't look her in the eyes. It still hurt when he thought of how his friends had turned against him on that day.

"Yea its all good brah" Chin said as he placed his hand gently onto Danny's shoulder, he couldn't help it as he lifted his eyes to look at him. Chin looked down at and smiled slightly as if reassuring him, Danny gave him a small nod and smile not trusting his voice. Even though he hadn't been in touch for 2 weeks and the way he had just left, the way they had felt towards him on that day didn't matter they were still family, Ohana. Danny had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from just diving into Chins arms and start blubbering like a baby, blurting everything out.

Danny thought to himself as he felt his hormones start to kick in _Get a grip and man up Danny, stop crying all the time_ he silently berrated himself.

Danny watched as Chin stood and walked towards the door, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder he whispered in his ear. Steve tilted his head slightly towards him, his eyes fixed on Danny listening to what Chin was saying, then he gave a small nod of understanding just before Chin left the room.

That's how Danny and Steve stayed for a few minutes, well what seemed like forever, just staring at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to break eye contact. Danny was starting to feel nervous under Steve's gaze, for once he couldn't read the look on his face, he felt as though Steve had totally closed off from him. This one, this face he had never seen before and he didn't know what to do as Steve just stood there just looking at him not moving.

"So are you gonna speak anytime soon or just stand there in some kind off staring match to see who breaks first?" Danny muttered as he looked at Steve who hadn't moved or responded in any way, which was _really_ starting to annoy him

"Because as much as I like the silence that comes when you're not moving that mouth of yours, it would help if..." Danny started to ramble as he gestured at Steve, for once he didn't know what he was saying, before he was sharply cut off by Steve.

"What do you want me to say Danny?"

Danny jumped slightly at the tone of his partners voice, it was a mixture of hurt, worry, sadness and anger. Danny suddenly felt guilty as he saw a flicker of hurt cover Steve's face just before it was gone again.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't of disappeared like that I... "

"Damn right you shouldn't of, you left us in the lurch with a man down" Steve interrupted as he placed his hands on his hips. This made Danny sit up in shock, his face furrowing as Steve's words sank into him, spinning around his head.

"A man down? After everything that happened that's all you can say? That's all you've been concerned about " Danny shouted his voice laced with anger, frustration and pain. Anger that Steve dared to use his _'What the fuck did you do that for' _tone, as Danny put it, on_ him_! This tone Steve used when he was berratting a police officer who had made a mistake and not done his job properly. Frustrated that Steve had decided to shield him from reading him, closing him off. And pain because Steve hadn't walked over and wrapped him up in his arms telling him it would be ok and that he had missed him and would never let him go.

_God I'm gonna cry if he dosen't get over here and_... Danny slammed his thoughts as he gave himself a mental slap, he was not gonna do this not now. Danny pushed himself to his feet and turned his back on Steve, closing his eyes, running his hand through his hair he tried to calm himself down. He was not going to loose it in front of Steve.

"You put us in a difficult position with an on going case Danny, there's proper procedure if..." Steve started to say as he stared at the back of his partners head his voice even but serious as he took a step towards Danny.

Steve was suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard Danny's laugh pierce his ears. It wasn't a laugh were he'd just heard something funny, but it was one of those laughs you do when you just can't _believe_ the _stupid words_ that someone had just let fall from their lips.

Danny turned to face his partner, Steve's chest constricted as he saw the hurt in Danny's eyes, he knew then that he hadn't dealt with this the right way. He had let his own anger, hurt and frustration over take him, let himself close off from the man in front of him when all he had wanted to do was scoop him up, and wrap his arms tightly around him, tell him that everything was going to be ok, never let him go _again_! But no Steve being Steve had just let his words fall from his lips without thinking of the consequences, _without thinking full stop_!

"Proper procedure?" Danny said as his face fell, he glared at this incredibly annoying, infuriating and incredibly handsome seal in front of him. "you're talking to me about proper procedure?" Danny said raising hie eyes in disbelief as he pointed from Steve to himself. Steve just stood there staring at him his face once again unreadable.

"Don't you _dare_ stand there and _fucking_ talk to me about_ proper procedure_... You of all people who barge in on my life without a thought or care about the impact you have and totally ignore me and the law and dive into situations that even a child would know you needed **back up! **" Danny was in full rant mode now as he let the hurt, worry and fear he had been feeling, not just the last few weeks but since he had slammed into Steve, come flying out as he waved his arms around his face folded in anger. Steve just stood there frozen to the spot his face still unreadable as he listened and watched the man he loved basically scream at him.

" You don't give a shit about proper procedure, you who bypasses all the red tape just to get his own way so you ... aaaghh" Danny doubled up as a searing pain cut through his body his hands flying to his stomach. This seemed to shake Steve from what ever place he had sent himself as he surged forward to grab Danny preventing him from falling as he clutched at his stomach his face screwed up with agony.

"Danny?" Steve shouted panic in his voice as he lowered Danny back into the chair his hand softly carressing his face as he let his shields down once more. "Chin.. Kono" Steve shouted as Danny scrunched his face up as if he was being split in two.

Chin and Kono came running back into Danny's office as they heard Danny's cries and Steve shouting for them. They had tried to hide in the back of H5-0 as they heard Danny ripping into their boss wanting to give them some space.

"Call an ambulance NOW!" Steve shouted before either one could open their mouths, both their eyes and faces full of fear and worry as they watched Danny try to gather himself together.

"I'm.. f..fine" Danny squeezed out through his pain as he once more clutched at his stomach "I don't need... uughhh" Danny doubled up once more as another pain shot across his stomach. Steve didn't know what to do, how to help so he just wrapped Danny up into his arms pulling him towards him as he carded his fingers through Danny's hair trying to soothe him, squeezing his eyes shut so his own tears didn't fall.

"Steve" Danny whispered as he pulled himself away from Steve's chest, he grabbed his partners arm looking up at him locking their eyes. Steve visibly gulped as he saw the pain and fear in Danny's eyes, he seemed so scared as his eyes were moist from unshed tears. He felt hopeless as he searched them hoping to find an answer, anyything that would tell him what to do, how to help.

"Where's the fucking ambulance?" Steve shouted turning to face his team mates as panic started to overcome once again as he felt Danny's fingers grip hard into his arms as another pain seared through him. Chin ran forward kneeling beside Danny on the opposite side helping to hold him still as he tried to stand. Steve caught Chins eyes as they both knelt helplessly beside Danny.

"I can't loose him" Steve whispered to his friend fear filling his voice, pleading in his eyes, "I can't!" Chin looked at his boss, his friend and silently nodded confirming what he already figured out these past few weeks.

Kono stood watching as her friends tried to ease Danny's pain, stopping him from trying to escape as he became more agitated. She couldn't move, frozen by the worry and confusement running through her.

"Steve" Danny tried to say once more through his pain, Steve ran his fingers through Danny's hair then down the sides of his face as he tried to soothe him.

"They're here boss" Kono shouted as she turned to the sound of the elevator opening, her eyes landed on the the two men come flying out of the lift running towards them as they spied her standing and waving by the office door.

"It's ok babe the ambulance men are here" Steve whispered as as he held his partner in his arms, fearing that if he let him go he wouldn't come back.

"Rachel" Danny whispered out as he lifted his head once more to look into his partners eyes. Steve frowned at him confused from hearing her name fall from Danny's lips, not understanding why Danny had asked for his ex wife. Danny scrunched his face up again as he tried to control the pain running through him as his tears finally fell, steve's heart broke as he felt the wetness cover his hand that was now on Danny's cheek.

"I need Rachel" Danny pleaded as Steve was pulled out of the way as the two ambulance guys started to work on his partner. "Please Babe...I need Rachel"

Steve stood his face fallen, shocked and hurt that Danny was calling for his ex wife rather than him, wanting her to comfort him instead himself. Steve just froze from shock, It was like he was watching from outside his body as his eyes cast on the movements around him. Danny had an oxygen mask placed over his face, which he was trying to pull off as he tried to fight against the people trying to help. Voices were muffled as they strapped Danny to the ambulance chair, his hands firmly plastered to his side to prevent him removing the mask again. Danny's face crumbled from pain as he let the tears fall, his eyes silently pleaded with Steve as he was pushed past him turning towards the lift Chin following closely behind them.

"Steve!" Rachel tentavily said as she placed a hand on his arm shaking him from his thoughts, she didn't know what to do as she stared up at her friend. Steve looked down at Kono, she visibly jumped at the sight of the pain and torment in his eyes as he stared vacantly at her. Before she could say anything, reasure him that Danny would be ok it was gone, replaced by the shield that Steve slams up when he dosen't want people getting too close, reading his thoughts.

"Call Rachel" He said calmly as he turned from concerned friend to commander just like a switch had been flicked before walking out Danny's office to follow his partner.

_Ooooh do you think everyones gonna find out about Danny now? What will happen when Rachel and Steve come face to face? Will kono figure out her two friends secret like Chin? Time will tell. Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be up asap._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys I just wanted to remind you that some of the characters in this fanfiction have different backgrounds etc than the show. I had to change some of them to fit in with this story, I hope you still enjoy it anyway. :0)_

Chapter 6

Steve sat in his office at Five-0 starring at the metal box in front of him that sat in the middle of his desk. It was 3am and he had been sitting in this exact position for the past 6 hours, just starring at the box. On the desk at the side of him was a brown envelope it's contents spread across the desk in front of him. He knew he should put them away but he couldn't, no matter how much it hurt him to look at them he just couldn't put them away.

"We need to talk"

Steve didn't even flinch at the sound of the voice that had suddenly appeared, he wasn't even worried that they had managed to get in the building through all their security. It was like he was expecting them to turn up, so he just sat there unmoving just starring at the box.

"Steven I said we need to talk" the person was more determined this time as they took a step further into Steve's office. This got Steve's attention as he lifted his eyes to stare at the body in front of him, his face imprassive but threatening as if warning them to not come any further.

"Seriousely your trying that look on me?" Mary said as she took a step further towards her brother. "I think there is only 2 people in this world where that look dosen't work, me and Danny and if he was here now..."

"Leave Danny out of this!" Steve shouted glaring at his sister warning her further to just leave it, what ever she had come to say he didn't want to know.

"Leave him out of this?" Mary said her tone serious and starting to raise, her eyebrows rose at the same time. "From what I've heard tonight he's right in the middle of this... what the hell are you playing at.. what was all that at the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER THAT EVENING<strong>

**Steve ran down the stairs of H5-0 sfter Danny, he wanted to make sure he reachd the bottom at the same time as the elevator. Despite everything he didn't want him out of his sight again, fear that if he didn't keep him in sight Danny would disapear, again. Hi sheart was beating in his ears as he took the steps 2 at a time, reaching the bottom he pushed through the door just in time to see the Paramedics push Danny from the lift.**

**"Geez boss what did you do jump out the window?" Chin asked his eyes raised surprised that Steve had gotten there at the same time.**

**"Stairs" Steve breathed out sweat gathering on his forehead as he moved to Danny's side, keeping in time as they pushed him towards the waiting Ambulance he kept his eyes firmly on his partner. Steve's forehead furrowed as he watched Danny, his eyes were shut he seemed to be calmer, quieter, his chest was rising and falling in a constant rythmn, his face only scrunching up slightly as if he was dreaming.**

**"Is he ok?" Steve asked concerned his own breathing starting to ease out, he was worried a few minutes ago Danny was awake and in real agony, now he seemed to be sleeping, even if they had given him pain killers they wouldn't of kicked in that quickly.**

**"He passed out in the lift" Chin answered before the paramedics had chance to "It was wierd he kept saying he didn't want to sleep, over and over but then he just went quiet" Steve looked at Chin the creases in his forehead deepening as they stopped by the doors of the Ambulance. He was confused nothing was making sense, he looked at the man beside him who just shrugged his shoulders in response, Chin had no answers. Steve ran his hand over his face and through his hair trying to clear his mind as it started to go all foggy, he was trying to make sense of the situation as he turned and watched them pull out the Gurney and lift Danny on to it. Danny grunted in pain, his eyes still closed shut as the paramedics transfered him from the chair to the bed.**

**"Hey be careful with him or I will make your lifes a living _hell!_" Steve growled out as he grabbed one of the paramedics arms gripping him tightly as he stared down at him, using his most threatening face, or face #4 as Danny would tell him.**

**"We need to make transfer him to the bed to make him comfortable" The paramedic said as he pulled his arm out of Steves grip, Chin pulled Steve back slightly. Chin didn't need to say anything to him as they stood watching them lift Danny into the back, Danny grunted as he was lifted and pushed in. It wasn't as if he was in pain just annoyed about being moved around, his body visibly starting to relax now as he settled back into his sleep.**

**"Steve what's going on?" A voice came from behind them. Both Chin and Steve turned towards the voice, "Why is Catherine in your house and who is..."**

**"Mary not now please" Steve said frowning slightly as he pulled his sister in to a hug, she returned it but her face and her body showed her shock and confusion as she saw her brothers partner in the back of the waiting ambulance. The paramedics were hooking him up to a heart monitor and attaching an IV into his arm.**

**"Is that Danny?" She asked as Steve pulled away from her turning to jump into the ambulance with Danny.**

**"Steve?" Mary said sharply her forehead folding as she grabbed his arm preventing him from moving, she needed an answer, Danny was her friend aswell as her brothers. Steve turned his head to face his sister, her breath caught in her throat as she saw the fear and cunfusion in his face. "Steve" She said more softly as she noticed his eyes were starting to moisten.**

**"Commander Mcgarrett we have to go" One of the paramedics said urgently. All the ambulance crew knew H5-0 by sight, which is not suprising with the amount of times they had been called out to a scene were they were involved in. **

**"I'm sorry I've got to go with him" Steve whispered to her as he placed his hand gently on to her cheek, pleading with her silently to leave it for now. Mary nodded her head and silently agreed.**

**"I'll take her to the hospital, you need to go boss" Chin said as he put his arm around Mary, Steve looked at his friend and nodded a thankyou as he handed him the car keys just before turning and jumping into the back of the waiting ambulance.**

**Mary and Chin stood for a moment watching the ambulance pull a way the sirens echoing through the parking lot..**

**"Ok spill I want to know everything that's gone on!" Mary said her voice wavering slightly through anger, worry and confusion as she tried to control the mixture of emotions running through her. Chin sighed as he placed a loving hand on her shoulder pulling her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head as she sighed leaning into him.**

**"I've missed you" She softly whispered into Chins shoulder as she felt herself calming down, he alwas knew what to do to keep her from falling apart.**

**"I've missed you to" Chin said as he pulled slightly away and kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on I'll fill you in on the way"**

**Chin took hold of Marys hand and led her to Danny's car, _this was going to be a long ride_ Chin thought to himself.**

* * *

><p>BACK AT H5-0<p>

"Just leave it ok Mary I'm not in the mood, It's none of your business!" Steven was annoyed he just wanted to be left alone. He started to gather up the contents on the desk placing them back in to their envelope, then he walked past his sister towards the door to his office. Mary stood watching him her anger filling her as she followed him out

"None of my business? It is my business when my brother is fucking up his life!" Mary shouted as she grabbed his arm and spun him around. The look that greeted her stopped her in her tracks her heart breaking as she watched the face of her brother fold in pain, he could no longer keep it inside as his tears fell.

"God Steve I go away for 6 weeks and find that not only is Danny in the hospital but you're back with Catherine!" Mary said, she was trying not to shout at her brother as she placed her hands either side of his face " Please talk to me babe"

"I..I..God Mary I don't know what to do" Steve cried out as he fell into her arms.

"Just tell me why Rachel is so angry at you?" Mary begged her brother "The last time she was like that was when Catherine hurt Grace, so please tell me the truth!"

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE HOSPITAL<strong>

**Danny was wheeled into the emergency room of the hospital followed closely by Steve. Steve kept trying to dodge past the orderlys in an effort to get closer to his partner. He had been holding Danny's hand all the way in the ambulance but he had to let go when they had arrived, now he was trying desperately to cling on to him again not wanting to let go.**

**"Can someone please get him out" The Doctor shouted to one of the Nurses as he once again pushed Steve away from Danny.  
><strong>

**"Please Steven" A Nurse said as she once again placed her hand on his chest stopping him in his tracks as he moved towards Danny again, Steve didn't acknowledge her as he tried desperately to see passed her to try and see what they were doing to Danny "We need to be able to do our jobs and we can't Help Danny if you are in the way!" **

**This managed to get Steves attention as he looked down at the woman in front of him, he wasn't trying to get in the way just get to his partner. He recognised Nurse Daisy, she looked up at him and felt a tug in her heart as the look of complete helplessness fell over the face of the man before her. In all the time she had known him, they had gone to school together, she had never seen him like this before. **

**"I need to be with him Daisy" Steve whispered his voice hitching as he pleaded with her "_Please!_"**

**"Steven I know you're worried for him, I understand that, but you need to stay here so we can do our best for him" Daisy said as she guided him towards a chair in the waiting room. "Once we know what's going on and he's comfortable then you can see him.. Okay?" She said raising her eyes as she watched him slowly place himself in one of the chairs, his eyes glued to the door of the Emergency Room. **

**"Okay" Steve said letting out a shaky breath as he sat back in the chair, he didn't know what to do "Just don't let him.." Steve trailed off as he looked up at Daisy his eyes moistening at the thought he might loose him. Daisy understood what he was trying to say, she placed a hand gently onto his shoulder and gave him a small nod before turning and walking towards the room where Danny was.**

**Steve sat there his eyes still glued to the door, his heart full of fear as he waited for news on his partner. He didn't notice Kono come running in through the doors followed closely by Chin and Mary. All 3 people had reached the hospital basically at the same time, Kono and Mary had said a quick hello before they ran into the hopsital looking for their two friends. They paused slightly as they took in the sight before them their hearts falling, Steve was sat in a chair his forehead resting in his hands, his shoulders slumped forward as he gripped his hair with his fingers as if trying to hold himself together.**

**Mary was the first to move as she pushed past Kono and slowly knelt down in front of her brother, she placed her hand gently on his arm as she tried to gain his attention. Steve slowly lifted his head to look at his sister, Mary was shocked by the look of raw emotion in her brothers eyes.**

**"I can't loose him, not now, I can't!" Steve's voice came out strained, broken, his fingers gripped tighter in his hair, as he pulled his head down towards the floor once again, gripping on as he tried not to fall apart.**

**"Ste Honey he'll be fine, he's a fighter, He'll be okay" Mary whispered as she pulled him into her arms, Steve let go of his hair and wrapped his arms around her gripping onto her as if his life depended on it. He didn't look up just buried his face into her neck, his body started to shake as the tears he had tried so hard to stop from falling, streamed down his face soaking her shirt. Mary held on to her brother she wasn't going to let him fall, not this time, not again. She'd only seen him like this once before and she swore that was not going to happen again.**

**Chin and Kono stood frozen in place as they watched their boss, their friend come apart in front of them. They didn't know what to do how to help, this was new to them normally Steve was the one that held everything together. Danny was the emotional one, the one who let everyone see all that he was feeling, even if they didn't want to Danny made sure they knew. But not Steve he was the one who was always in control never leting his guard down, unless he thought he was alone when he was around Danny.**

**Thoughts were running through Kono's mind as she watched Steve's body start to ease, the pieces were starting to come together as she thought about the last few weeks. She still wasn't completely sure of where these thoughts were going, but she felt conflicted as to which way to turn.**

**"Commander McGarrett!" A voice called out from behind Mary making Steve's head pull up. Standing to his feet quickly, nearly knocking over Mary, Steve stood to greet the doctor in front of him.**

**"How is he?" Steve asked in a hurry, he tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but this failed as it actually showed the the turmoil running through his body and mind.**

**"I'm Doctor McGillon, I'm in charge of looking after Detective Willams " He said as he reached out his hand, Steve automatically took it as he slipped his eyes behind the Doctor trying to see if he could see Danny for himself.**

**"He's stable at the moment, we've put him on a drip to get some liquids into him he's dehydrated." The Doctor said looking at Steve catching his eyes.**

**"What about the pain?" Steve asked as he tried to keep his mind on the Doctor rather than Danny, he needed to clear his thoughts so he could understand what was being said to him. "Do you know what caused it?"  
><strong>

**"The pain seems to of eased, he's in a bit of discomfort but he seems to be coping with it. We had to sedate him because he became upset, he didn't know where he was. We're going to do some tests before I can determine a diagnosis but he's showing symptons of appendicitus." The Doctor added. **

**"He had his appendicts out just before he transferred here, which you would of known if you had bothered to look at his file" Steve was nearly shouting now, he couldn't believe that they were trying to treat Danny without even checking his file! "_How incompetent are you_?" Steve suddenly shouted as he ran his hand over his head, _god_ he felt so useless out here!**

**"Look I know how you feel Mr McGarrett..." **

**"Commander.. Commander McGarrett" Steve said as he stood tall hoping that his title might pull some weight and help him get in to see Danny quicker, it usually works!**

**"I'm sorry. Commander McGarrett but until we obtain access to his Medical reports from New Jersey we've only got the notes from his file while he's been on the island." The Doctor said hoping this would calm the man down who was now standing in front of him.**

**"Wait you mean you don't have his full medical records?" Chin asked as he came to stand beside Mary, placing his hand on the small of her back letting her know he was there. Steve noticed the small gesture but it didn't register at the time as he was dumb struck at the fact Danny's file was in complete.**

**"That's right I thought you knew this" Doctor McGillon said as he frowned in confusement as he was met with blank stares "We're just waiting on his notes from the mainland to be faxed over, we don't seem to have a full Medical on him so.."**

**"Wait What do you mean? I thought every police officer had to give a full Medical history when they transfered here" Steve stated calmly, well as calm as he could with all that was going on." He's been in and out of here no end of times, and you've just now realised you don't have any notes on him?" Steve brow was furrowning now as he tried to contain his anger. **

**"How could they not of realised that there was infomation missing from his file, he's been on the island for 3 years. He's been admitted at least 4 times since we've worked together surely someone.."**

**"Steve calm down!" Mary said as she placed her hand on his arm trying to calm him down, she could see that he was loosing his grip on his temper.**

**"Calm down? because of their incompetence they have no idea whether Danny is allergic to what ever they are planning to give him, whether he has a history of this..." Steve ranted as he pulled himself from his sisters grip jabbing his finger towards the Doctor who stood there in shock. He'd heard the stories about five-0 from the locals. he knew that this man in front of him was the type of guy to go in head first without thinking of the consequences. He's also learnt that the man now lying in a coma induced sleep was the calming force behind him, the one that kept him in line, well tried to. He hated to think what would happen without that man here now.  
><strong>

**"Look I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but I thought you knew. I'm new here but from what I understand Detective Williams never gave permission for his notes to be transferred or accessed, so we only have notes on what he was treated for while in Hawaii" Doctor McGillon said trying to calm down the looming man infront of him. the best he could. "Detective Williams signed a form which denied us access to his records without his next of Kins permission... Now until we have that permission there is nothing we can do but keep him stable and run some test" Steve stood there dumbfounded, what the hell was going on tonight? his brain just would not process the information that he was recieving.**

**"Who's his next of Kin?" Mary asked as Steve just stood there his mouth open as he tried to find the words he needed to ask.**

**"I'll give you permission" Steve blurted out as he placed his hands on his hips before the Doctor could say who it was, he was not going to wait around until someone turned up to give permission to access Danny's records.**

**"I'm afraid that's not an option, we need the signature of the next of kin!" Doctor McGillon was slowly loosing his control on his own temper as he became frustrated with the man in front of him. He understood that he was worried about his partner, although he always thought that they were more than that from what he'd heard from the locals, but he needed to get back to his patient and continue his diagnosis.**

**"Look " Steve growled his face determined as he came up into the Doctors personnel space coming eye to eye with the man in front of him. He shook Mary's hands off his arm as she went to grab him. Doctor McGillon stood his ground, he was the same height as Steve and had the same body structure, he was also not one to be intimadated so he didn't flinch as he felt Steve's hot breath on him. "I have personal authorisation from the governour herself to obtain any information or sign any document that I deem vital to the safety of my team. Now if you have a problem with..."**

**"Still throwing your weight around Steven" Rachel's voice came from beside Steve making him jump slightly as he turned to look at her, he hadn't heard her come up to stand next to him, he didn't even know she had arrived. "Do you not realise that you can't always throw your weight around just so you get your own way" Rachels's face was impassive as she stared up at Steve, he didn't scare her when he was like this she'd seen how gentle he was when it came to Grace.**

**"He's just worried about Danny Rachel" Mary said her voice had an edge of protectiveness towards her brother, she may not like the way he was behaving but she didn't want Rachel making it worse. "We all are, we just want to make sure he's alright"**

**"Really" Rachel gave a small laugh of dismay as she looked at Mary "Did they tell you how they turned against him... His friends his Ohana how they turned their backs on him"**

**"I never turned my back on him, I would never do that!" Steve shouted his anger was reaching melting point, he couldn't believe that Rachel would say that of him.**

**"Really Steven, 2 weeks, 2 weeks he was gone" Rachel shouted back tea rs filling her eyes as she felt her own anger rising as she squared up to him. "where were you when he really needed you? The one time he needed you to stand by him, believe him, like he's done for you _so_ many times. He trusted _you_ and _you_ let him down!" Everyone was gobsmacked, no one had ever talked to Steve like this before, not even Danny. Steve was just standing there his face fallen, he tried to pull his mask over him but he just couldn't do it. You could feel the sting of Rachels words boring deep in his soul.**

**"Rachel please.." Kono said she took a step towards her and placed her hand on Rachels arm, she didn't want all this fighting she hated it.**

**"Don't you touch me " Rachel snapped as she twisted her head around to face her, Kono jumped at the harshness of Rachels voice "If it wasn't for your bitch of a friend Catherine, he would not be in here now." Rachel spat at Kono as she jabbed her finger towards the door of the emergency room.**

**"It's not Catherines fault that Danny is in here!" Steve snapped, Rachel whipped her head around back to Steve. "We don't even know why he's in here, we came back to find him out cold on the floor, then he just collapsed in pain holding his stomach." Steve said scrunching his face up as the memory came shooting back, his eyes moistening with the tears he was trying to control. **

**"What do you mean he fainted?" Doctor McGillon asked as he tried to get the conversation back to Danny, he needed as much information as possible, Steve turned to look at him he opened his mouth to answer but no words came out.**

**"We don't know we just found him like that" Chin answered the Doctor for Steve, he could tell that his friend was on the verge of breaking. He needed to give Steve some time to get himself together.**

**"So when did the pain start... straight after?" The Doctor asked his brow furrowing as he listened to the other man talking.**

**"No he came round and drank some pineapple juice "This statement gained an eyebrow raise from Mary, she knew Danny hated Pineapple, with a passion, so why was he drinking pineapple juice? " then Steve asked us to leave and..." Chin carried on saying before he was interrupted by Rachel as she squared up to Steve once more.**

**"What did you do?" Rachel asked Steve pointing at him, her eyes narrowed her forehead scrunched up, not a pretty sight for a woman.**

**"It's not _his fault_!" Mary shouted as she sidled up to her brother placing her arm protectively around his waist, everyone's emotions were starting to get quickly out of control but Steve just stood there motionless his eyes full of guilt.**

**"Really because everything that has happened up to now is _your_ brothers _fault_ !" Rachel yelled at Mary, she wasn't angry at her she was just so angry with Steve right now, frightened that Danny might be loosing his baby. "So what did you do Steven?" Rachel aske him as she glared at the man standing in front of her, she felt no pity for him at this moment as he moved his eyes to hers, tears streaming down his face.**

**"I didn't do anything " Steve whispered pain filling his voice. Rachel looked at him, she was so angry and frightened that she wasn't seeing straight. She needed to calm herself down so she could think, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.**

**"Something happened" Rachel said her voice quieter now as her anger started to ease, she opened her eyes and directed them up at Steve. "What happened when you were alone?" **

**"We.. we argued" Steve sighed as he wiped his tears away with his hand, he hated to show this side of him, he hated loosing control. Rachel sighed as she closed her eyes once more, she was trying to not to shout, yell at the man in front of her. She knew he cared about Danny she had seen it for herself, but she couldn't forgive him for hurting Danny.**

**"What did you argue about?" Rachel asked calmly she was hoping that it wasn't what she feared. That Danny had told him and it didn't go down well.**

**Steve didn't answer at first as he felt everyones eyes bore into him, he knew what he had said to Danny was unfair, he was just hurt and angry at him at the time, worried because he had no idea where Danny had gone. Rachel looked up at Steve her eyes penetrating him, he felt his resolve weakening, he knew what would happen when he told her what he had said to his partner, he had felt guilty when Danny had collapsed.**

**"I told him that it wasn't professional to just take off like that, that we were left a man down and there was... proper procedure if he wanted to ..." Steve never got to finish as he felt his face burn, clutching the side of his face with his hand he realised that Rachel had slapped. The red mark of her handprint appeared instantly, he felt nothing as his body went numb as he saw Rachel's face wet with tears as Doctor McGillon and Chin held Rachel back as she swung for him again. Mary and Kono stood shocked as they watched Rachel scream at Steve, Steve standing there and taking it.**

**"You _ass hole_, he goes missing for 2 weeks and all you can say to him was _man down_, _proper procedure?_" Rachel yelled, she managed to pull herself away from the 2 men holding her "Did you think about proper procedure when you screwed him over" Rachel snapped her finger pointed in Steves face, Rachel leaned in close so she could watch him squirm.**

**"You see I know everything Commander McGarrett, _everything!_" Rachel said all too calmly as she looked up at the man standing in front of her, right in the eyes, letting him know that she knew that he had screwed Danny over in more ways than one. Steves face fell as he realised the meaning behind her words, he felt sick as he watched her turn towards Doctor McGillon.**

**"Take me to my ex husband please" Rachel said as she tried to calm herself down "We need to talk before I sign anything" Doctor McGillon nodded and guided her to where Danny was placing his hand on the small of her back. Mary, Chin and Kono stood in shocked silence no one knew what to say as they watched Rachel walk towards the emergency room.**

**"Steve" Mary said after a moment her voice quiet and unsure, worried for her brother as he just stood there, his eyes fixed on the doors where Danny lay behind, his hand still on his face.**

**"_Steven!"_ Mary shouted more urgently as she watched her brother walk out of the hospital, she went to follow him but Chin held her back wrapping her in his arms.**

**"Just leave him for now, Let him work through things his own way" He said as he placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her into his shoulder so she could hld onto him. **

* * *

><p>BACK AT FIVE-0<p>

Steve slowly pulled out of his sisters warm embrace, he couldn't do this anymore he was breaking inside. His head hurt from the turmoil that ran through him. He wasn't sleeping, eating, he was snapping at everyone and taking to many risks. He was torn about his feelings for Catherine and the baby and Danny, he knew what he wanted but he knew he could never have, that not now. He knew he needed to confide in someone and he usually told his sister everything but what would she think about him and Danny?

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he decided to take the chance, he needed help he knew that, he was slowly falling apart and he didn't want to go there again. So Steve told Mary everything about Catherine, Danny, him and Danny, his proposal to Catherine and why he proposed, and the last two weeks. Mary stayed silent her face revealing nothing as she listened to her brother's confession, she knew that if she interrupted he would close himself off and that she couldn't risk, not again.

When Steve had finshed he kept his eyes looking at his hands unable to look at his sister, he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Do you love him?" Mary asked as she reached out placing her hands over Steves. Steve turned his head to look at her shocked that all he saw was love and sadness in her eyes, understanding.

"More than anything" Steve whispered as his voice hitched slightly as a small smile graced his lips at the thought of Danny.

"Do you love Catherine?" She asked although she knew the answer already. Steve looked at her and slowly shook her head.

"Then why are you still with her?" she asked confusion evident on her face, Steve sighed and looked away from her "I mean I get that she's pregnant but that's not a reason for staying with someone you don't love"

"It's not that simple" Steve snapped as he stood up running his hand through his hair. Mary looked at Steve her forehead creased even more as she watched him pacing the floor, her mind started ticking over as thoughts and memories ran through it. She stood and reached for Steve pulling to a stop, he refused to look at her so she placed her hand on his face and pulled him round.

"Is this because of dad?" She asked softly her eyes searching Steves, he looked at her for a moment unsure how to answer.

"I don't know... maybe?" He said with as he shrugged his shoulders, Mary's heart broke as the frightened child inside showed an appearance.

"I thought we dealt with this, but it behind us" Mary sighed, she really thought that Steve had come to terms with what had happened, now she wasn't so sure.

"I did.. I am" Steve said as he pulled away from her, he ran his hand over his face, he was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Then I don't understand, you love Danny and I know he loves you... " Mary said she was getting frustrated with her brother, he seemed determined to screw up any happiness that he deserved.

Steve sighed as he looked at his sister, how could he make her understand why he was holding on to his relationship with Catherine.

Those two weeks when Danny was gone he had finally sorted out what he wanted, decided to be honest with his partner if he found him, he was ready to risk everything for them to be together. But then Danny had just turned up unexpected and it threw him and his fears resurfaced, then Danny had collapsed and Rachel had hit him, and she knew about the both of them. He had felt his world closing in on him and he couldn't breath, so he had walked out of the hospital. He had come back here to clear his head to figure out what he was going to do next, how he was going to make it up to Danny, prove how much he loved him. That was before he had found the envelope, his whole world was turned upside down once more as he opened it.

Steve turned and walked into his office, he opened the metal box on his desk and pulled out the brown envelope. Mary followed him curious as to what he was doing, frowning she took the envelope that Steve held out to her.

"This is why I can't be with Danny" He whispered his breath wavering with pain, he was to drained to fight the tears that started to fall again. Mary looked at her brother she was confused, she opened the envelope and pulled out the contents looking through them one at a time.

Her eyes widened as she looked through the numerous photos of Danny and Rachel.

One was of them was of them embraced in each others arms on the beach. Another was of them, again in each other arms, outside a cabin. Another of them both sitting on the porch of the cabin, Rachels hand in Dannys as they looked at each other. The last one was where Rachel was leading Danny back inside the cabin, their hands clasped together a smile on both their faces.

Mary shot her eyes up at her brother, her heart broke as she saw the pain filling his eyes. She noted the date and time on the photos, they were taken when Danny had gone missing for those two weeks.

"Oh Steve" Mary whispered as she moved and wrapped her arms once more around her brothers shaking body as his tears fell again. He literally collapsed in her arms as they slid down to the floor, unable to hold all the hurt, worry and pain inside anymore. Her own tears fell from her eyes as she sat rocking him like she had done so many times before.

After a while Steve's body stilled, his tears stopped as he fell into a deep sleep his body finally giving up as he lay in her arms.

_How the hell am I going to sort this?_ She thought to herself looking down at her brothers sleeping form, he murmmured in his sleep as he felt her fingers run through his hair.

She needed to talk to Rachel, that she was the one thing she was certain of.

* * *

><p><em>Well Mary's involved now, will she find out about Danny? Will Steve find out who left the photo's? If it was Catherine ,how did she know where Rachel's cabin was? Sorry the last two chapters have been quite angsty but it needed to be done to develope the story. People's emotions tend to blow out of control when they are scared and worried about a loved one, blame is thrown in all directions. OOOhhh also what will happen when the hospital recieve Danny's medical records? He can't exactly hide a pregnancy from a Doctor now can he, even if he tries! Oh and really sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, and I'm not a Doctor so there was no point in even trying to use any Medical jargon lol. Hope you're still enjoying the story and you'll keep reading and reviewing. :0) <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I've added a surprising twist in this chapter, even I didn't see this one coming. The chapter just decided to write itself and take itself in a whole new direction. I know I didn't warn you in the summary what's about to happen, but I honestly didn't know myself until we reached this point. Well I hope you enjoy this one, so I'll leave you to read in peace :0) Oh and I must appologise for the language in this chapter, sorry guys but it was necessary for this part of the story. :0(_

Chapter 7

Steve walked through the door of his house, sighing heavily he chucked his keys onto the table by the door. He leaned back, his head touching the wood as he closed his eyes. He was tired, his body ached and he had the beginnings of a headache. His stomach rumbled and he realised that he hadn't eaten all day. Although he had sent Kono and Chin home, telling them that everyone needed time to re-group after the events of the last few weeks, he had stayed until late into the evening.

Steve had promised Mary that he wouldn't dwell on the photos and that he would go and visit Danny at the hospital. But he was not, _under any circumstances_, stress him out by asking him about them, he was to just be there for him as his partner, his friend, anything else could wait until he was strong enough. Steve had agreed only because Mary would not leave until he _pinkie_ swore. Thankfully Chin had convinced her to just leave him to work through what ever he had to work through.

Steve tiredly smiled to himself, he wandered how long it would take them to tell him that they were actually seeing each other. Did they not realise that they gave out signals like a _solar eclipse!_

Although Steve had promised not to, he couldn't help himself, he had spent the day looking at the photos of Danny and Rachel, over and over trying to make sense of them. There was something not quite right with them, he was missing something and he didn't know what. It was niggling him that he couldn't quite put his finger on it, normally he could pick up what was wrong straight away, but his mind was cloudy and he was really frustrated with himself.

He lifted his head and looked down at the brown envelope in his hands. He'd brought the photos home to go over them again. He knew he shouldn't of and he was just torturing himself, but he needed to.. he just wanted..

"_Fuck it_!" Steve growled out as he banged his head hard against the door out of frustration.

"Steve honey?" Catherines voice rang out in his ears as she came in through the kitchen. Steve jumped slightly and frowned at her, _how the hell did she get in_, he didn't remember giving her a key. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes if you want to freshen up" She calmy said as she stood there smiling at him, as if it was something she would of said every night.

"How did you get in?" Steve snapped as he pushed himself away from the door. He walked past her, he didn't mean to snap but he really didn't want to see her tonight, he just wanted to be left alone. Catherines eyes widened, her mouth slightly open as she watched him walk past her into the kitchen, then she frowned and stalked after him.

"I _thought_ it would be a nice _surprise_" Catherine said her voice had a sharpness to it but with an edge, as if she was hurt by Steves words as she followed him into the kitchen.

On the outside the look on her face was one of hurt and surprise, but inside she was getting annoyed and frustrated, she just wanted to _slap_ him for making things so _difficult._ But like the good actress she was she kept it well hidden, well tried to.

"ObviouslyI I was wrong" Catherine crossed her arms over her chest as if ptotecting herself from Steves harsh words. A hint of hurt was on her face as she looked at him. She stood at the entrance watching him, trying to look as upset as she could. Steve stopped and turned to look at her, his forehead creased, _God_ she was really grating on him tonight, he just wanted her to _fuck_ _off_ home.

"I don't remember giving you a key" Steve grumbled his frown deepening 'causing his head to hurt more, then he turned around and walked over to the fridge, missing the look of pure hatred on Catherines face. He pulled open the fridge door and looked inside, his annoyance grew when he couldn't find what he wanted.

"**_Where's all my fucking beer_**?" Steve shouted as he slammed the fridge door turning around to face the woman, the mother of his child, that he was beginning to hate. They stood there looking at each other, he saw the look of shock on her face, and was that _fear_?

He really needed to calm down before he totally lost it. After the events of the last few weeks his patience was wearing thin. He had to remind himself that this wasn't her fault, he couldn't blame her for how _shit_ his life was turning out, it was him that turned to her.

Steve closed his eyes and leant back against the fridge, he tried to breath deeply, calm himself down as he started to rub his forhead, massaging it with his fingers. _God_ his head was _really_ starting to hurt, the pounding was echoing in his ears!

"I chucked them out earlier" Catherine simply stated shrugging her shoulders, her eyes furrowed as she watched him. Steve opened his eyes to look at her, he couldn't believe that she had thrown out all his drink. "We said that you would be cutting back" She seemed confused as she tightened her arms arond her and stood in her defiance stand, raising her eyes as if to say _'Are you calling me a liar?'_

"No **_you_** said I would be cutting back!" Steve snapped again as he jabbed his finger at the woman standing before him.

"Steven we agreed that there would be no alcohol in the house because of the baby" Catherines voice and face took on the look of a parent scolding a child as she pointed her own finger at him. "That we wanted to bring her or him up in a stable homelife, and what do you do after a hard day a work? _reach for the bottle._ How is that going to look to _our baby_, that you can't go one day without a drink.."

"**Will you shut the fuck up..._God_ you voice is really grating on me...I hate it when you call me Steven**..." Steve yelled as he threw his hands in the air in frustration. Only his mother was allowed to call him by his full name, and Danny of caurse. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of _you_ and of hearing about the _fucking_ baby...You just go _on_ and _on_ and _on_ ... My _god_ do you _ever shut up_...I wish that it was _never_ concieved.. It was a **_fucking mistake_**.. this whole thing was a _**fucking mistake!**_"

Silence filled the room as Steve finished his rant, the words lingered in the air as if there was nowhere to go, his chest rising and falling heavily as he breathed through his anger. He knew he shouldn't of said all that, he hadn't meant for the words that had been _whirling_ around his head ever since she had told him, come crashing out. He watched her as he saw tears fill her eyes, a look of shock and hurt filled her face.

_Oh shit_ Steve thought scrunching his face up as he watched Catherine try to control her tears, he hated it when she cried, it always made him feel guilty.

He was about to say something until he saw the look on her face change hurt to pure hatred. It took him by surprise because he had never seen her like this before.

"This is because of Danny isn't it?"Catherine gnarled out, her voice low and even as she took a step towards him. She had had enough now, her anger was starting to take control.

"Leave Danny out of this, this has _nothing_ to do with him!" Steves voice was low and calm, but the tone was a warning. Catherine stared at him, she knew she should back down, let it all blow over. She needed to stick to the plan, but her anger was too far gone.

"Are you _fucking_ him?" Catherine asked him as she locked eyes with Steve. Steve was dumbstrck, he didn't know what to say, whether to tell the truth and face the consequences, or carry on with the lie. "Are you fucking that freak, because I've seen how he leers over you?" Catherine gave Steve a smug smile, she didn't care now, she had forgotten all about the plan all she wanted to do now is watch him squirm.

"That is none of your business" Steve ground out through gritted teeth, as he took a step towards her, he threw her another warning glare this one more determined.

"_Don't you ever talk about him like that_" Steve was pratically towering over her. She could say what she wanted about him but there was no way in hell he would let her start on his partner, the man he loved.

"You are aren't you?" Catherine squared up to him, she didn't scare that easily. " You do realise he's _screwing_ Rachel? They even ran off to the cabin to screw while her husband was away while you were back here trying _frantically_ to find him. They were playing happy families with that daughter of there's while you were going stir crazy... Do you think he was crying over you while he was a way? I don't think so as he was _screwing his ex-wife_"

"**Shut the fuck up, you dont know what you're talking about**... You've always had it in for him, ever since you met him.. What are you jealous 'cus he's better in _bed_ than _you_?"

That was when Catherine slapped him hard around the face, her nails scratching him as they clawed across his skin. Steve hissed at the pain as he reached for his cheek, his hand plced over the deep cuts. He could feel the blood running down his cheek. He grabbed her wrist as she went to hit him again!

**"You know what Steven, _fuck you!_"** Catherine shouted pulling her arm out of his grasp. "**You're a selfish bastard who only thinks of _himself_...As long as you get what you want _fuck_ to anyone else."**

Steve stood in his kitchen watching the mother of his child ranting in front of him. Steve should of begged for her forgiveness, tell her he wanted this baby, wanted her, that Danny was a mistake. But he couldn't, all he felt was relief, his shoulders felt lighter than they had for a long time as he stood watching her pratically foam at the mouth with anger. Her chest rising and falling as she tried to control her breathing. The only thought that ran through his head was _Danny,_ he needed to see him, beg for _his_ forgiveness from the way he had treated him.

"I _want you out_ of my house and _out of my life,_ for good!" Steve's voice was calm but stern, his face determined as he looked at her. "This cherade is _over!_"

Catherines eyes widened as she watched Steve walk out the kitchen towards the front door. He picked up his keys and the brown envelope, which he had chucked on the side earlier, and walked out his door. His life had changed in that one minute, his mind clearer than it had been for months, there was only one place that he was going.

The Hospital!

* * *

><p>"Well that was <em>truely, royaly<em> screwed up!" A voice said sarcastically from behind Catherine as they clapped their hands together slowly.

Catherine jumped at the sound and turned to where the voice had come from. A figure was leaning against the fridge, their arms now folded as they stared at her. Catheine breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised the person standing before her.

"Fuck are you _stupid_?" Catherine ground out as she turned her head back the way Steve had left. "He could come back any minute, _he'll_ see you!"

"I don't think so he's just drove off, he seemed in a bit of a _hurry_!" The person said as they raised their eyes "Did we have a lovers spat?" He asked sarcastically his face revealing nothing.

"It was nothing" Catherine muttered as she fidgeted nervously on the spot trying not to look in their eyes.

"It didn't look like _nothing!_" The person said as they took a step towards the nervous woman standing before them. "I would say that the _shit_ has _hit_ the _pan!_" His voice anf face took on a more sterner tone as he took another step towards her. Catherine was really nervous now, her eyes darted from the person in front of her to the door behind her, she was willing Steve to come back. She didn't care if she was found out, she just did not want to be here. She took a step back trying to open the gap that had just shortened between them.

"I..I'll sort it I promise" Catherine stuttered as she took another step back, she really didn't like the way the figure in front of him was acting. There was an unsettling atmosphere growing as she was starting to feel really uneasy.

" Sort it really?" the person said raising their eyes at her in disbelief.

Catherine fell hard on the floor as she felt a sharp pain to her face. She cradled her cheek, she could feel blood seeping into her mouth from a cut on her lip. She looked up at the looming figure over her, her eyes filled with water as her heart started racing. The face of the person that had just hit her was contorted in anger as they looked down at her.

"I paid you _$500,00_ to keep them apart, to draw a wedge between them. How diffficult is that? But you..." The person snarled as they knelt down beside her down grabbing her hair, pulling it hard so her head yanked backwards. Catherines hands shot up and clamped onto the hands that gripped her hair trying to prise them away. "...Couldn't even achieve_ that_! No you had to push them closer together"

" I tried.." Catherine whimpered out through her tears that had begun to fall, she was terrified as she pleaded with her eyes for him to let her go "I tried everything.."

"Yeah I _heard_... then you dragged Rachel into you little plan" The person grounded out through their teeth, they was beyond angry now. "You made me look _fucking stupid!_ " The figure let go of Catherines hair, flinging her backwards on the floor as he crouched further down beside her, tilting his head slightly to look at her.

Catherine lifted her teared stained eyes to look into Stan's cold empty ones.

"You shouldn't of brought my wife into this!" Stan said his voice low and calm, his face straight revealing nothing, but his eyes were dull and empty.

"I thought it would pull Steve a way from..." Catherine stammered as she tried to gain her composure, still her rapidly beating heart as she felt a coldness come over her.

Stan laughed as he stood up, turning his back on her he ran his hand through his hair. He turned and looked at the cowering woman on the floor in front of him. He seemed to be thinking, considering what to do next.

"You know what?" Stan said placing a hand on his hip as the finger of his other hand touched his lip as if he was thinking through an idea "This could still work out ok!"

Catherine frowned as she looked up at him, she felt a slight sense of relief at the thought that things would turn out ok.

"Wh..what are you doing" Catherine cried out, her eyes wide as she looked up at Stan, fear gripping her heart as tears started streaming down her face once more.

"Sorting it" Stan said calmy as he pulled the trigger of the gun that had appeared in his hands.

Catherine grabbed her stomach as she felt a searing pain run through her, her face crunched together. She looked down, her eyes wide with fear as she saw the spread of red covering the floor as her blood seeped out her.

Stan came to squat beside her his arms resting on his knees as he looked at the blood pooling around her body.

"W..Whyy?" Catherine whispered as she felt her body become weaker. Stan looked in her eyes searching her soul tilting his head this way then that.

"Well it was the best scenario" Stan answered frowning in puzzlement at the bleeding woman lyingon the floor, as if to say _"Isn't it obvious?"._

"You... won't get..away " Catherine wheezed as she felt her breath slowing, becoming deeper and deeper as he body started to numb.

"Of 'cause I will!" Stan said looking deep in her eyes."Allow me to explain how this will work out... You and Steve have a very heated argument about Danny, the baby, well lack of a baby. You get angry and hit him, hence the scratches on his face. Because of the stress he has been through the last few weeks, he retaliates and hits you back, you threaten to call the police, ya de da de da. He shoots you, you die." Stan says matter of factly.

"Gun.." Catherine managed to squeeze out, her body and mind were so weak as her life began to slowly slip out of her. Her eyes felt heavy, her body numb as she tried to fight the darkness that was trying to claim her.

"What this?" Stan asked raising his eyes as he lifted the gun to show her "Don't worry about that It's Steve's..see gloves, no fingerprints" Stan said grinning as he waved his gloved hand at her. " He really needs to find a new hiding place for his spare gun" Stan said with a knowing grin. Stan gave Catherine one more look before he stood up.

"You know what I'm bored now" Stan muttered just before he aimed the gun again at Catherine and fired, the blood slammimg into her forehead, Catherine didn't react as she saw the gun aimed at her head, her brain was too weak to respond.

Stan looked down at the bloodied body crumpled on the floor. He chucked the gun beside Catherines dead body, shrugged his shoulders and straightened his jacket. Then he turned and walked out of the back door, the way he had entered.

_OMG I really didn't expect that! Who knew that Stan was involved? I can't believe he would shoot Catherine? Why does he want to keep the two boys apart? I can't believe he's trying to frame Steve? God so many unanswered questions! Well the next chapter is just our boys :0) ... It will be a littly bit angtsy but not too much as they have that all_ _important talk. I can't wait lol I hope there wasn't to many grammar or spelling mistakes. Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've had quite a busy few weeks. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait but I'm still not sure about it, but I hope you enjoy anyway :0)_

Chapter 1

Danny lay on his side on his hospital bed looking down at the sleeping form beside him. He sighed inwardly as he gently reached out his fingers and caressed them through the short dark hair of the head that was lying on on his bed. He took in the features of the sleeping man as he carded his fingers lovingly through Steves hair. Danny stilled his movement as Steve stirred slightly worried that he had awoken him. He didn't want him to wake up just yet, he wanted to just watch him for a moment longer. But Steve just snuggled his head in tighter to Danny's side, he moved his head so that Danny's fingers wound deeper into his hair. Danny smiled softly to himself as he started to run his fingers through the hair again loving the warm feeling it brought.

Danny knew he should really wake his partner, judging by the position he had slept in his back would kill him when he moved. Steve had fallen asleep sitting on the chair beside his bed, but he was leaning forward so his head was resting on his folded arms on the bed. His head was situated in the curve of Dannys body so the top of his head was touching his belly. Steves was lying so his face wa turned towards Danny, this way Danny was able to take in the peaceful look on his face. He had never had the chance to just sit and watch Steve sleep like this before, because they had never spent the night together, well not since before they fell into this strange relationship.

As Danny continued just watching this gorgeous, handsome and annoying man his thoughts wandered to the night before. A small smile graced his lips as he felt his heart skip slightly from the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST NIGHT<strong>

**"Detective Williams you _need_ to get back into bed!" Nurse Daisy said sternly as she tried to reason with the man who was currently searching every inch of his room.**

**"No, what I _need_ is to get out of here" Danny said using the same tone as the nurse as he pulled open the cupboard by his bed once more.**

**"Where are my _damn clothes_?" Danny shouted as he stood up turning around to face the nurse as he tried to look menacing. Well as menacing as you can look as you stand in a hospital gown, completely naked underneath, with one hand clamped at the back trying to hide your modesty.**

**"Rachel took them home with her last night, just in case you tried to escape!" Nurse Daisy answered him with a slight grin on her face, a slight to smugly for Danny's liking, as she crossed her arms over herself.**

**Danny's mouth gaped open slightly in shock, his forehead furrowed, amazed and annoyed that Rachel would go to this extreme just to keep him here.**

**"Well, then you will just have to lend me some scrubs then" Danny pointed out as he crossed his own arms over his chest, This just earned him a raised eyebrow from Nurse Daisy, she obviously wasn't the slightest bit impressed.**

**"Well, what I can do is go and get Dr McGillon if you _do not_ get _back_ into _bed_!" Nurse Daisy was trying very hard not to raise her voice at the annoying patient standing in front of her. She had a great deal of respect for the man and what he was going through, but he was trying her patience.**

**"Oooh no please, I'm so scared " Danny said in mock fear as he waved his hands in front of him. Nurse Daisy just looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow, her face clearly showed she was unimpressed with the man. Danny realised that he was not going to get his clothes or scrubs so he decided to glower at the woman standing in front of him instead, but that didn't work either so he decided on dramatic instead.**

**"Tell you what, I'll just leave in what I have on then shall I?" Danny huffed turning to walk towards the door of his hospital room, he was determined to escape this place it was stiffiling him. **

**He stopped suddenly as he came face to face with the body that was blocking the doorway, some one tall dark and handsome... **

**_No not handsome, a pain in my ass_ Danny corrected himself in his mind and then blushed slightly from the images those thoughts conjured up.**

**"Hey Danny" Steve said as he looked down at the man before him with a small smirk on his face. This caused Danny to glower at the man before him. "You planning on walking down the street in that?" Steve asked as he raised an eyebrow as he looked his partner up and down, too slowly for Dannys liking.**

**Danny suddenly felt self concious as he wrapped his hand tighter around the back of his gown to close the gap even more, a slight blush crepted up his face. His brain froze from a quick retort as he watched Steve walk, no stalk, slowly towards him, his head lifting slightly as he kept his eyes locked on Steves. He was suddenly nervous and unsure of the man before him.**

**"Seen it all before Danno" Steve whispered in his partners ears as he leant down. Danny was frozen for a second as he visibly gulped from the shock of Steves bold words and the feel of Steves warm breath that ghosted his ear, he felt a slight twitch down below and he fidgeted on the spot. He shook his head and glowered at his partner as Steve leant back, remembering that he was still mad at the man before him.**

**"Fuck you McGarrett" Danny snapped as he walked backwards towards his bed. His eyebrows suddenly rose as he realised how his words could of been taken. Steve raised his own eyebrows as Danny's words brought vivid pictures in his head, a little smirk playing on his face. Danny's face went redder as he realised that this inssufferable man before him was thinking the same thing.**

**"Commander McGarrett" Nurse Daisy said, she couldn't help but smirk at this little interaction. Thankfully Danny had dropped the idea of escapeing and was now crawling back into his bed. She had no wish of chasing the half naked man down the corridors at this late time of night."It's a bit late for visitors, Detective Williams here needs his rest" As grateful as she was she could tell that Danny was starting to look tired even though he was protesting the fact.**

**"I've been resting all day, I'm _sick_ of resting, so a little interaction won't hurt, _now will it_?" Danny grunted crossing his arms while he sat in his bed pulling the blankets back over himself. He looked pointedly at the Nurse, he was so sick of sitting in bed all day, there was only so much rest he could deal with. He was still looking at the nurse, who had a slight smirk on her face, which caused Danny to frown at her in frustration. He had not realised the double meaning of his words. For the second time in a matter of minutes Steve smirked slightly to himself as he too picked up once again on Dannys words. **

**Steve knew he was walking on the edge, risking the chance that his partner may just kick him out the room, but he didn't care, he was tired of fighting what he was feeling.**

**After he had left his house earlier, after the argument with Catherine, everything had become a lot clearer in his mind and he had made a decision. He just needed to clear up the photos before he could put his plan in action, he wanted Danny back. He had finally decided to stop running away and chase Danny instead. He knew he had so much to make up for he just hoped it wasn't too late for them, for him. And besides looking down at the man he loved, who had bed hair and was pratically naked under his covers,**** he couldn't help but let his mind wander to inappropriate thoughts.**

**Danny turned from the nurse, noticing her slight smirk, to Steve. He frowned as he noticed the same smile on his partners... _no former partners_, Danny corrected himself as he was still mad at him. Danny's eyes widened slightly as he picked up on the mans body language, realising the effect his words had had on him. He couldn't help but inwardly smile at the thought that Steve may still want him, he shook the thought away as he chided himself for again letting himself fall so easily.**

**_God this man has no idea what he does to me with that stupid little smirk_ Danny thought to himself. He pulled himself together he wasn't going to let Steve know that he still could make him melt inside just by a look, he needed to protect his heart against this infuriating, sexy, gorgeous man in front of him. Danny was frowning harder now, angry with himself for thinking like that about his very much taken partner.**

**"Seriously Steve have you reverted back to your childhood " Danny growled out as he leant back against the pillow and closed his eyes.**

**_If I don't look at him then I won't have thoughts of him yanking the sheets away and grabbing my_... _No stop that_ he chided himself once more as he pushed those damn pictures out of his mind as he felt his cock twitch. **

**"Do you have to find an innuendo in everything I say? And _you_ should not encourage him!" Danny pointed to the nurse beside him, his eyes still shut.**

**"Well I'll leave you two boys to play nicely then" Nurse Daisy said as she turned to walk out the room. "Just don't keep him up for too long" and with that she left the room as Steve burst out laughing, as did the nurse.**

**"_Seriously guys_" Danny shouted as he shot his head up and opened his eyes wide at the Nurses own innuendo in her words. "You two are i_nsufferable_!" He said as he looked between the sniggering man beside him and the retreating back of his nurse, well soon to be_ ex- nurse_.**

**"I'm sorry it's just ... never mind" Steve muttered the last bit waving his hand in front of him as he tried to calm himself down. H****e didn't want to push it too far before he had the chance to make it up to his partner.**

**Steve and Danny stared at each other for a moment as their eyes met, neither sure what the other was thinking. Danny started to feel hot under the intense stare of the man towering above him. He didn't want to forgive him just yet he was still very hurt, but his defences were weakening, they always did when it was just the two of them, he couldn't help it he loved this guy.**

**"What are you doing here Steve?" Danny's voice was calm but with and edge to it, he was starting to get tired and he was in no mood to tip toe around his partner anymore.**

**Danny furrowed his eyes together as Steve just stood there with his arms crossed looking down at him.**

**"Hello, earth to Commander McGarrett is there anyone in there?" Danny asked as he waved his hand in front of his partners face trying to get his attention. This seemed to gain his attention as he shook his head, he seemed slightly embarrassed that he had just been standing there staring at Danny. **

**D****anny shifted his eyes down to the covers of his bed, he suddenly felt very self concious again as he smoothed the sheets down with his hands nervously.**

**"I'm sorry it's just, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you" Steve mutttered as he locked his eyes on Dannys once more. "You scared me" **

**Danny looked up at Steve, it took him by surprise as he registered the look in his partners eyes. It was a look of uncertainty, fear and was that love? Danny shook himself away from that last thought, he couldn't think like that, believe that was what was in this mans eyes.**

**"Yea well, I was in a lot of pain at the time" Danny stated as he looked away from Steves eyes, he couldn't hold his gaze as he felt himself start to fall again.**

**There was a moment of silence as Danny fidgeted with his covers and Steve fidgeted on his feet, neither man knowing what to do or say next, what the other was thinking or feeling. This was all new to them, usually they could sense what the other was thinking without communicating, knew what to do next!**

**"So you st****aying!" Danny mumbled as he slid his eyes up to meet Steves as he stood nervously beside him, it was more of a statement than a question.**

**"What? Oh yea " Steve mumbled. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and brought it next to Danny's bed, he sat down so they were now eye level. The two men once again locked eyes with each other, they were still unsure what the other was thinking, but if they could read each others mind then they would of realised that they were thinking the same thing.**

**_God I want to kiss him!_ They both thought together at the same time. **

**"So again, what are you doing here?" Danny asked Steve once more, he had decided to be the one to break the awkward silence between them, well it was more to stop himself from grabbing the man before him and sucking his face off.**

**"I.. wanted to see you" Steve stammered apprehensively. He shifted his eyes from his partners, he needed to look anywhere but his eyes. If he wasn't careful he was just going to dive at the man in front of him. Since he decided he was no longer going to run from his feelings for said man, he was finding it hard to control them. **

**_God this man makes me all giddy _Steve thought to himself _Did I just say Giddy?_**

**"Well you could of come earlier" Danny said as he kept his eyes fixed on the man beside him, there was a hint of hurt in his voice. "You know with Kono and Chin... even Mary managed to fit me in" There was a sharpness to Danny's voice, as if he was dissapointed that Steve had not turned up sooner, which Steve picked up on. He lifted his eyes from the corner of Danny's bed and studied the man's face for a moment before he answered him.**

**"Danny it's not like I didnt want to, its just, I had some things to do at the office and ... stuff" Steve reached out for Danny's hand but Danny flinched away. Steve was hurt slightly at his partners reaction, Danny had never flinched from him before. He knew he had no right to feel hurt, Danny had every right to be cautious, but it didn't mean that it hurt any less. **

**Steve drew his hand back slowly as he looked down towards the bed, he didn't want Danny to see how he felt he had enough to worry about just by being in hospital. **

**Danny pulled his hand into his lap, he wasn't ready for Steve to touch him, it wasn't like he didn't want the touch, he just still had a lot of unresolved feelings towards him.**

**"Oh right, like what?" Danny turned his head again to look at Steve "I know there's no new cases because you gave Chin and Kono the day off, and I know you didn't do any paperwork, I mean you and paperwork? We all know how that works out don't we... It's a bit like _'Oh the dog ate my homework_' scenario" ****Danny raised his eyes slightly, a small smile graced his lips as Steve gave him a mock hurt look at the fact that Danny thought he did everything he could to get out of his paperwork.**

**After a moment of just looking at each other they both laughed shyly as they overted their eyes from each other, both feeling like schoolgirls with a crush.**

**"So what was more important than coming to see your partner, who is in hospital, which he hates, on your day off. Everybody else managed, I mean I know that work always comes first but I thought at least you...?" Danny paused mid sentance as he rubbed his hand over his face, he didn't mean to sound hurt and dissappointed, He didn't mean to change the atmosphere from light to tense in a matter of seconds, but his hormones were still a bit screwy. They tended to rear their ugly heads at the most unappropriate moments.**

**Steve snapped his head around and frowned at his partner, he just caught the look in Danny's eyes before he turned away from him again. He couldn't help but feel guilty, again, when he saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes.**

**"Danny it's not like _that_ and _you know it_!" Steve couldn't help his own hurt coming through in his voice at the thought that Danny might think he would put work before his partner. **

**Danny sighed heavily as his frustrations grew, he knew he should remain calm, but _God_ this man could make him switch his emotions from wanting to snog his face off to just wanting to _hit him_ in a matter of seconds!**

**"No I don't know Steven, and that's the point" Danny all but shouted as he turned his body to face the most frustrating man he had ever met. " So come on why don't you tell me?" Danny said pointing at Steve then himself "I mean Kono said you've been so frantic looking for me that you haven't slept or eaten right. You've snapped at people, took more risks than normal, but then when I come back the first thing you can say to me is _'There's proper procedure_...' not _'hey I've missed you'_ but _damn. Fucking. Procedure_" Danny was nearly in rant mode as he put Proper procedure in speech marks, he was trying so hard to stay calm as he felt a twinge in his stomach again.**

**"Danny I'm sorry okay, I know I didn't handle things right when you came back..." Steve was trying to keep his own emotions in check as he became more frustrated himself as he watched Danny raise his eyes as if to say '_ You think'_. _God this man could be so frustrating sometimes, I don't know whether to kiss him or hit him._ "It's just I..."**

**"_No don't, you know what I don't want to hear you exscuses Steven_!" Danny shouted as he waved his hand in front of him "Look just go away back to what ever you were doing that was obviously more important than your partner... Anyway isn't Catherine gonna be wandering where you are so late? I mean I wouldn't want you to get in trouble just because of little old _me!..._ Does she even know your here? Did she grant you permission to come down here and see her _competition_? Is she not worried that we may _fuck_ in the bed while we're alone in a busy hospital? Because I know she knows about us, she's not _stupid_, she may be alot of things but _stupid_ is not one of them!" Danny spat out, Okay so maybe his hormones were a little bit screwier than he thought, even he knew that he was over reacting and making no sense at all. Steve just looked at him totally confused as to how things had changed direction so fast, he had no idea what the _hel_l Danny was on!**

**"_What the hell Danny!_ " Steve stood up, his back towards Danny as he rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to calm himself down. He was so confused and frustrated with how things had turned out tonight. ****Steve spun back around to face his partner pointing his finger at him. **

**"I don't _need_ Catherines _permission_ for _anything_, especially to come and see my partner. She's not the reason I didn't come earlier...I had to.." Steve took a deep breath and closd his eyes trying to relax himself as he felt his own anger grow. This was not going the way he wanted it to go, maybe things were still a bit too raw to talk about them now.**

**"Look maybe I should go" Steve sighed as he looked at Danny "I'll come back tomorrow when we've both had a chance to calm down"**

**"That's right run away again" Danny huffed as he turned away from his partner, crossing his arms over his chest. He was disappointed that Steve was going to just run again!**

**"I'm not... I'm not running Danny" Steve sighed as he looked down at the man lying in the bed "I Just thought it would be best if I went, I don't want you getting all upset and angry again!" **

**Danny turned to look up at Steve, he was about to reply but thought better of it, he just shook his head at Steve and turned back away from him.**

**"What do you want_ from me Danny_?" Steve snapped as his frustrations grew again as he started gesturing with his hands. "Do you want me to stay? Do you want me to go? Do you want us to argue now or shall I come back later so we can sort things out like adults?" **

**Danny just turned and glared at the man standing in front of him. Steve noticed that his eyes were full of hurt and diasapointment.**

**"_The truth Steven!_" Danny snapped back. "For _once_ just tell me _the truth_... I just want you to be honest with me, about everything, be honest with _yourself_!" Danny had had enough of everything, over the last few weeks his emotions have been pulled this way and that, he was tired of not knowing where he stood with his partner.**

**Steve watched the man he loved as he tried to hide the conflicting emotions in his body and eyes. He sighed inwardly as he sat down, he knew that if they didn't talk now then maybe it would be too late for them.**

**"You want me to be honest ?" Steve said calmly as he looked down at his hands, he was still holding the envelope with the picture that had consumed his thoughts all day. Steve lifted his eyes to look at Danny, who's own eyes were fixed on his hands in his own lap. "I tell you what, you be honest with me... and I'll be honest with you!"**

**Danny whipped his head around to look at Steve, he folded his eyebrows together as he tried to work out what Steve was getting at. **

**_He couldn't know about the baby, could he?_ Danny thought as he started to inwardly panicked.**

**"What are you talking about? I haven't lied to you" Danny tried to keep his voice calm and even but there was an edge to it, an edge of uncertainty.**

**Steve watched the mixture of emotions run over Dannys face, he knew he was hiding something and he needed to know what it was. Steve didn't say a word but handed Danny the envelope. He knew that he should of waited until his partner was better, but he felt that Danny had given him no choice.**

**Danny looked down at the brown envelope then back up at his partner. His face was full of confusion and questions but he just took the envelope out of his partners hands. He slowly opened it pulling out the photos inside. One by one he flipped through them, never once did he look at Steve as he felt his stomach clench from just the sight of them. The pain he felt over those few days gripped his heart once more.**

**"Where did you get these?" Danny whispered as his eyes stilled on the photo of Rachel holding his hand as they sat on the porch of the cabin. his eyes became moist as he tried to control the emotions that were starting to run ragged through his body.**

**"I found them on my desk last night after I left here" Steve answered as he watched Danny, he was trying to work out the look in his eyes as he stared at the picture. Danny didn't say anything he just kept his eyes focused on that one photo.**

**"So what's going on between you and Rachel.. I mean judging by those photos you both looked... intimate with each other" Steve muttered as he looked away from Danny. He was unable to keep his eyes on him as he felt his heart break at the thought of Danny back with Rachel.**

**"Intimate you are joking, right?" **

**Steve flipped his eyes up at the sharpness of Dannys tone. His partner was looking at him in amazement, bewilderment written all over his face mixed with hurt and anger.**

**"_Have you actually looked at them?"_ Danny shouted as he threw them back at Steve, god this man could be so stupid sometimes. Steve didn't flinch as the photos fluttered around him.**

**"That's what I've been doing _all day_ just_ looking at them!_" Steve was nearly shouting but his voice was laced with hurt as he felt sick in his gut.**

**"No Steve, _look at them_, like you would if it was a _case_" Danny ran his hand over his face, he was getting a headache and he was starting to feel tired and achy.**

**Steve paused before reaching down and picking them up. One by one he looked through the photos more slowly this time, studying each one more closely than he had before. Then his eyes stilled on the one photo that Danny had lingered on. He looked at his partner, who was now leaning back on his pillows with closed eyes. He was rubbing his fingers over his temple, just above his eyebrows, the same way he did when he was frustrated at how dumb Steve was sometimes. Steve looked down at the photo once more before he closed his eyes to clear his mind and then he opened them. He took in the look on Danny's face, the redness of his eyes and the sadness in his smile. He saw the tender way that Rachel was holding his hand, not the way lovers do, but the way friends do when they were... _comforting_ someone!**

**Steve ran his hand over his face and inwardly swore to himself. He saw the photo for what it was for the first time since he found them. _God he was such an idiot!_ He had let his own hurt, insecurities and guilt, over how he treated Danny, cloud his judgement.**

**"I'm sorry Danny I'm _such an idiot_" Steve whispered as he looked up at his partner. **

**Danny didn't move or open his eyes but he had an expression that said _'That's nothing new!_' Steve looked back down at the photo, he felt like such a douche bag for not seeing what was really there, he had made so many mistakes over the last few weeks.**

**_No more!_ Steve thought to himself. But Steve still didn't understand why Danny would turn to his ex-wife, he hadn't realised that they were so close.**

**"She knows me better than anyone." Danny whispered. **

**Steve lifted his head at Danny's words and frowned at him in confusement.**

**"That's why I turned to her" Danny said as he looked over at his partner. "She knows... me! "**

**"I know you" Steve whispered.**

**"Yeah but I needed someone to talk to about... _us_" Danny whispered back, he locked eyes with Steve who gave a small nod in understanding. Danny couldn't really go to Steve about what was happening between them because Steve had been an asshole. Steve sat back in the chair and the two boys just sat for a while in companiable silence. Dannys eyes began to droop as he felt the tiredness that he had been fighting suddenly wash over him.**

**"You should... get back " Danny muttered inbetween his yawning. Steve leant forward and smiled softly at his partner, he looked so cute with his sleepy expression and bed hair, although Steve would never admit he thought the man before him was _cute._ Danny looked back at him with a sleepy smile as he turned on to his side to get more comfortable.**

**"Do you want me to go?" Steve whispered softly. He wanted nothing more than to reach his hand out and run his fingers through Danny's hair. but he didn't know if that would be too much too soon for Danny. They still had a lot to sort through before they could move forward together, if Danny still even wanted that!**

**Danny paused and looked at Steve, who was leaning in so closely that if Danny shuffled forward slightly he could brush his lips over his partners. But Danny didn't move, he wasn't sure were him and Steve actually stood because Steve was still with Catherine, and she was carrying Steves baby. As much as he hated it he would never stand in the way of Steves chance to be with a family, even though he himself was carrying their child.**

**_God I hate that woman_ Danny thought as he stared at Steve.**

**"No" Danny answered softly, after a moment as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved. "But Catherine will be wandering were you are"**

**"No she won't" Steve moved his hand and touch Danny's hair with his fingertips, he couldn't help it he needed to touch a part of Danny, even if it was just the tips of his hair. Danny frowned at his partner as he lifted his head slightly so Steves fingers slipped deeper into his hair. Steve inwardly fist pumped the air at the fact that Danny hadn't pulled away from his touch but moved closer into it. It was a tiny step but a step none the less.**

**"I finished it tonight" Steve answered Danny's unasked question.**

**Danny inwardly fist punched the air at, not only Steve's touch but his words. He had to hold in the girly.. _no manly_, squeal that was trying to escape.**

**"Why?" Danny asked as he shifted even closer to Steve so that their faces were only inches away. He was trying not to get his hopes up, and he knows he should still be wary of anything that Steve says or does, but he couldn't help it. His whole heart was screaming at the thought that his dream might come true.**

**"I'm in love with someone else" Steve simply said as he too moved in closer to Danny, his breath ghosted his partners lips as he spoke. He felt Danny's breath hitch at the sensation and Steve couldn't hold in the smile that threatened to spread over his lips as his eyes slid down to rest on Dannys.**

**"Yeah?" Danny managed to get out as he visibly swallowed, his heart was beating way too fast for it not to be a heart attack. He knew he was slipping back into the vast blackhole that was Steve McGarrett but he couldn't help it. He slid his own eyes down to Steve's lips as he licked his own, then he lifted his eyes and looked deep into his partners. "Who's that then?" Dannys breath hitched slightly at the thought of how close they were.**

**Steve paused as he tried to control his own rapidly beating heart, he wanted to claim Danny's lips as his own as they looked_ so warm and inviting,_ but he wasn't sure how far he could push things tonight. **

**"You" Steve whispered as he smiled lovingly at Danny. He had only just gotten the word out before he felt Danny's warm lips on his, his eyes slid shut instantly at the touch. It wasn't the lust filled kisses that they had shared before but it was tender and chaste with only the slightest of pressure. Steve whimpered softly as Danny pulled away from the kiss, a smirk ran over his partners face as Steve pouted at the loss of his lips on his as they looked into each others eyes.**

**"I love you too" Danny whispered just before he re-captured Steves lips. This time the kiss was more passionate as they wasted no time in opening their mouths and slipping their tongues into each others mouth. As the tips of their tongues touched their was no fight for dominacy but a shared slight massaged of love. Their kiss was slow and tender, not too deep but with just enough pressure to make Steve moan. Danny took this as a sign to deepen the kiss as he slipped his hand around to the back of Steves neck and pulled him closer in, angling Steves head for better access.**

**Both boys were so wrapped up in their love for each other that they didn't notice the person standing in the doorway to Danny's room. Nurse Daisy had come to check up on the boys to make sure they had not killed each other. She knew that they had a firey, close friendship, but she was pleasantly surprised to find them in a passionate clinch. She smiled to herself as she watched them for a moment before closing the door to give them some privacy, not that either of them seemed to care at this precise moment.**

**She walked back down the corridor towards her nurses station with thoughts of the two men running through her mind. She didn't know if Danny had told his partner about the baby, but she hoped that, after what she had just witnessed, they could make it as a family, and Steve wouldn't walk away when he found out. Danny could do with all the support he can get, he had some difficult months ahead of him judging by his medical history. And besides being a pregnant man in todays society was going to be difficult, very difficult.**

* * *

><p><em>Well that's this chapter finished, I know it wasn't my best but I wanted to move the story forward a bit more. It may seem that Steve has rushed into things a bit quick after splitting with Catherine and getting with Danny in the same night, but we'll find out more about how he came to his decision, that he was just going to go for it with Danny, later on in the story when they have their proper heart to heart. And although it looks like Danny has forgiven Steve for how he's treated him over the last few weeks, he hasn't. He just can't help being pulled back to Steve because of how he feels about him, and the fact that he wants to believe Steve means what he says. <em>

_Is it that easy for Steve to just accept his feelings for his partner or will he still struggle? What does his father have to do with the way he has struggled to accept his feelings for Danny? And what will happen when he finds out about Danny carrying his baby? What will he do when he finds out Catheine is dead? Will Danny believe him when he says he didn't kill her? What will Kono do when she hears about her friends murder and when she finds out that Steve and Danny were sleeping together? So many questions so little time to answer them lol._


	9. Chapter 9

_Finally, got this chapter up, this carries on from where the last one left off. I was going to jump straight in to where Steve gets arrested for Catherines murder, but wanted to add a bit more fluff. Well the story wouldn't let me jump a head as this was **screaming** to be writen **now**! What can I say? I gave in, I just love it when our boys get it oonnnn lol Enjoy :0)_

Chapter 9

Steve stirred as he felt the warm fingers, that were running through his hair, still. A soft sigh slipped from his lips as he leaned further into the touch as he tried to encourage them to carry on. He didn't like it when they stopped, because for the first time, in a very long time, he felt contented, loved. He didn't want to move from the position he was in as he let himself snuggle further into the warmth that surrounded him. He turned his head around letting the fingers run through his hair more deeply, grazing his scalp so they that both sides were filled with their touch.

"Babe" Danny whispered, his voice soft and gentle, very un-Danny like.

"Mmm" Steve hummed as he felt the fingers move from the side of his head to the base of his neck, playing with the loose strands there, and then back up again.

"Babe you really need to get up if you don't want your back to cramp" Danny's voice filtered through to his brain as it started to wake up. Steve frowned and shifted his head further into Danny as he fought the urge to open his eyes, he wasn't ready to wake up just yet, he liked it down here.

Danny's laugh echoed through his mind, _god_ how he loved that laugh, he never wanted it to stop.

"As much as I like having your head down there, and your fingers really close to.., I think maybe now is not the time to be caught ..." Danny let his unfinished sentence linger in the air allowing Steve to find his own ending.

Steve inwardly groaned a he slowly opened his eyes, he closed them again not liking the way the light hurt them. He really did not want to move, although his back was starting to cramp, but his head was actually very comfy. Although the part of the pillow where his fingers were touching seemed a bit too hard. He started to bury his head further against the pillow as his fingers started to run lightly over the fabric.

_Mmmm I hate lumpy pillows _Steve thought to himself as he started to massage the area with his fingers. He was attempting to make the area more cushy but it just seemed to get harder, and the pillow by his head seemed to be _moving_.

"Mmmm.. Jesus Steve, you really need to stop" Danny's voice seemed desperate and throaty and Steve's pillow seemed to be moving more, well pulling away.

Steve frowned deeply and groaned, he didn't want the pillow to escape so he used his fingers to grip the hard bit as he tried to prevent it from escaping.

Steve's eye flew open as he heard Danny grown deep and loudly. He lifted his head slightly a the pillow, well Danny's covered groin pulled away so Danny was practically on his back, Steve's fingers were still in their same position.

_Ok that's not a pillow my head was lying against?_ Steve thought to himself as he realised that the pillow was actually Dannys stomach, and his face was practically in Danny's groin. So that meant that the hard bit, that Steves fingers were still attached to, was actually Dannys... _OOhhh_!.

"Are you going to leave them there?" Danny questioned his breath ragged as Steve made no move to detach his fingers from that part of his body. As much as Danny wanted Steve to carry on what ever he had been doing, the logical part of Danny's brain knew it was a bad idea.

Steve didn't reply but just turned his head so he could look up at Danny. His head was still _really_ close to Danny's groin, he let a mischevious grin spread across his face as an idea, ok not one of his brightest ideas, formed in his mind.

"What's that smirk for" Danny questioned suspiciously as he tried to calm his breathing. He looked down at the big goof folding his eyebrows together, he never trusted that grin. It always meant that what ever Steve was planning he would end up at the front of what ever stupid idea had formed in that brain of his.

Danny's eyes slid down to Steves hand as he watched him remove his fingers, Danny inwardly whined as he felt the lose of them. His eyes widened as he followed Steve's hand as it slipped under the covers, very slowly, Steve gave him the opportunity to stop him. He watched as the covered hand crept closer to his groin.

"_Shit!"_ Danny swore under his breath as his eyes glazed over, his breathing became shallower as he felt Steves fingers wrap aroud his already half hard member.

"Steve now is..." Danny's words caught in his throat as he slammed his eyes shut, he threw his head back and moaned loudly as Steve started to move his hand up and down his now rock hard member. He gripped Steves hair tightly in his fingers, his hand had never left Steves hair, as he felt his parnter slowly, very slowly start to pump him, rubbing his thumb over the slit at the top everytime he reached the head.

Danny knew he should stop this, everything was moving _way_ too fast, besides someone could walk in at any moment. But, _oh god_, he was becoming sooo lost in the feeling of Steve jerking him off.

Steve watched this gorgeous man's response to his movements, he felt his own trousers tighten at the sight, sound and touch of Danny as Steve slowly brought him closer to the edge. This was all new to him, this boldness where Danny was concerned. Okay he had jerked Danny off before but that was while he was drunk and taking him from behind. He had never watched Danny in the throes of passion, never took time to please him, just him, and it felt so good watching him come undone just by his touch.

Steve felt the pangs of guilt and regret at the thought that all he had done before was just take what he needed, what he wanted from this beautiful man, with out finding out what Danny needed or wanted. That was all going to change, from now on, from this minute. He ignored the throbbing in his trousers, and the urge to just take this gorgeous man who was moaning deeply in front of him, this was all about Danny now, making Danny feel good.

"Mmmm shit, babe" Danny stammered out, as he opened his eyes and locked them on the man who was making his brain turn to jelly. He was struggling to get his words to form as Steves hand moved faster, harder. He let go of Steves hair and gripped the sheets of the bed as he tried to ground himself, he bucked his hips up into Steves hand as this torturous man gripped him tighter.

"Not. Got. Much time. Before someone ..._God_" Danny almost screamed as he saw Steves head disappear under the covers. He shoved his fist into his mouth and bit down hard enough to make it bleed. He tried to muffle the groan that tried to escape from his mouth as he felt Steves tongue lick a long, slow strip from the base of his cock to the head. Then he took him all, taking him deep into the warm crevice that was Steve's mouth.

Steve didn't give Danny a chance to adjust to the new sensation as he hallowed out his cheeks and sucked long and hard up Dannys cock.

"Fuck!" Danny's words were muffled but Steve grinned all the same as he hummed around Danny's pulsing member. Steve started to move his head up and down at a punishing pace, he knew that they could be caught anytime soon so he wanted to make this as good and quick a he could. There would be time to explore Danny's cock more indepth later, but right now all Steve wanted to do was make this man come totally undone.

Steve ran his tongue over the slit of Danny's cock, relishing in the taste of his pre-come. _Oh my heavens above,_ he had no idea that Danny tasted so good, he berated himself for waiting so long to do this. Well later when they had more time he was going to savour this taste, map Dannys hard, throbbing cock with his tongue and store it to memory.

This was the first time that Steve had ever done this and he had to wing it, but he must of be doing something right, because the sounds that were escaping from his partner were spuring him on further. Steve couldn't believe that he had taken such a big step, such a big risk by giving his partner head in a hospital bed, but he just didn't care anymore, the thought of getting caught was turning him on even more. _God_ his trousers were so tight it was starting to get painful.

"Babe I'm close, you need to .." Danny groaned as he tried to warn his partner that he was about to cum. He knew that Steve had never done this before and he didn't know how he would take it, the feeling of his cum spilling down his throat. But god the thought of Steve swallowing his seed was pushing him further over the edge, and judging by how Steve bobbed even faster seemed he was determined to suck him dry.

Danny couldn't take it anymore as he threw his head back, closing his eyes tight he let out a long, hard groan, pushing his hips up into Steves mouth as he took one finally long, hard and slow suck up Danny's pulsing cock. He must of hollwed his cheeks out so deep as Danny felt like his dick was being sucked through a vaccum, it felt as if he was being painfully stretched, but it felt so good.

_Shit he's gonna suck my cock right of me_ Danny thought as he felt his cum drawn out of him, sucked out of his body as he spilled into Steves mouth. His hips lifted up further as Steve sucked him so hard that he pulled him from the bed.

Steve felt Dannys cum spill into his mouth and he started to swallow. It wasn't as difficult as he had thought, and _man_ he had _never_ tasted _anything so good before_. It had a hint of pineapple, which wasn't surprising as Danny had been drinking lots of pineapple snowcones lately, he must of had one or two last night before Steve had turned up.

Steve carried on sucking, drinking Danny down until every last drop was gone. Licking his lips he slid his head out of the covers. He looked up and took in the sight of Danny lying wiped out on the bed, his chest rising and falling heavily as his breathing came short and fast. Steve couldn't help it, the sight was just to much for him as he slammed his mouth onto Dannys, taking him by surprise as he slipped his tongue into the warm welcoming mouth so he could taste himself.

Danny moaned into the kiss, his fingers gripping tightly into Steves hair as he pulled him in closer, angling his head so he could deepen the kiss. He pulled Steve down further so he was pratically on top of him as Steve let Danny devour his mouth.

Danny couldn't get enough of Steve's tongue sliding against his. _God_ it felt so good to taste himself, different but good, he didn't even mind the hint of pineapple as Steve made sure that he coated his cum over every crevice of Dannys mouth with his tongue.

Steve reluctantly pulled out of the kiss as he felt his lungs start to burn, the need to breath becoming too much as he felt himself begin to keel over from the lack of oxygen. He smirked as Danny whimpered from the loss, but Dannys own need for air proved stronger too as he breathed in deeply as he tried to steady his own heavy breathing.

Steve touched his forehead against Dannys both men closing their eyes, relishing in the touch as their breath ghosted each others lips.

"I love you" Steve whispered as he kissed Danny softly on the lips, as much as he needed to breath the loss of Dannys lips was too much to bare, he had to taste him again even if it was just a touch. Danny smiled into the kiss a he tenderly massaged his own lips against his partners.

"Love you to" Danny whispered back, his heart was filling his chest as his body started to recover from Steves slaughter of it.

"That was.. unexpected" Danny laughed slightly as Steve moved his head back even more so he could look in his eyes.

"Was it.. okay?.. I mean I've never... I know we said we'd take it slow, but I just couldn't help myself. I mean you're in bed, in a hospital gown, naked underneath. Do you know how_ god damn sexy you look?_ I had to hold myself back from just jumping you right there last night when I walked in and saw you standing there practically naked, just a flimsy piece of material hiding nothing." Steve rambled as he felt a blush creep up his neck. He was suddenly starting to feel self concious and nervous at the thought that maybe he had done it wrong and moved to fast for Danny.

Danny silenced him with a slow, deep and passionate kiss. It wasn't meant to start anything again just to convey to Steve that it was okay. Danny pulled away and looked up into the gorgeous eyes that were staring down at him, a goofy grin plastered on the face that was attached to it.

"So you got a thing for this then, hospital beds and gowns? " Danny asked teasingly as he lifted his eyebrows, Steve blushed even more. Danny mentally fist punched the air, he couldn't believe that he was making the mighty, great Navy Seal blush.

"Maybe I should see if we can take one home when I get out of here ... maybe a bit of role play?" Danny tried not to laugh as Steve's eyes widened and dialated at just the thought.

_Okay he likes to role play, this could be interesting_ Danny thought to himself as Steve's breath began to grow more ragged.

_God I can't believe Danny just said that_ Steve thought to himself as he felt his trousers tighten even more. He had never really been interested in role playing before, Catherine had tried but it had never turned him on. But just from the pictures that conjured up in his brain from Danny's words changed his mind, _completely_.

He inwardly fist pumped the air at the fact that Danny had just said _'we can take one home'_.

_WE!_ god he loved that word, he said it again in his head and a goofy grin spread all over his face, this caused Danny to smile and raise an eyebrow in question. The fact that he was now behaving like a school girl with a crush hadn't escaped Steve, but he couldn't care less because Danny had just used the _WE_ word.

Steve had to grip the bed to keep himself from running full blast out of here and moving all Dannys stuff into his. Now he had been honest with himself, and Danny, he just wanted to get back on track and try and make it up to the man lying before him, he wanted a future with Danny.

Danny saw the shift that Steve had made as his words fell out of his mouth, he slipped his eyes down his body catching the twitching bulge trying to escape Steves trousers. Danny eyes lingered on Steve's groin, he wanted to make Steve feel as good as he had just made him but, he didn't know if he could do what Steve had just done. He had never done anything like that before, maybe he should of done it with Steve before now, but it was always so rushed, it was more of wham bam thank you mam, than exploring each others body. But that had all changed now and there would be plenty of time later for Danny to explore Steve in that way.

He did feel guilty though, Steve had taken the plunge, so to speak, even though he hadn't done that before either, but Danny just wasn't ready. But he could jerk him off, that he could do, he'd done that to Steve plenty of times before. Danny slowly moved his hand so his finger caressed the bulge, kneading his fingers harder against the strain with each stroke.

"MMMmmm" Steve murmered as he closed his eyes loving the feel of Dannys fingers over his hard covered cock. He felt Danny undo his button and slowly unzip him, his fingers ghosting his throbbing erection. Steve was beginning to get lost in the feel of Danny as he felt him slip his hand down his boxers and cup his throbbing member and balls.

Danny smiled as he heard a moan slip from Steve's mouth as he massaged him, his movements becoming harder as he watched Steve's face morph from the sensation. Steve started to rock himself in time against Dannys hand forgetting the promise he had made earlier about it being all about Danny, He pushed harder as he felt the fingers of said man curl around him.

Danny frowned as he felt Steves hand suddenly gripping his wrist stilling his movements. Steve gently pulled his hand out of his trousers. Steve's senses had come back to him, there would time for this later.

"Later" Steve whispered as he linked their fingers together, Danny frowned up at him not understanding why Steve didn't want him touching him. "This is all about you Danno, not me, it's your turn to feel wanted, loved"

Danny couldn't believe it as he felt his eyes moisten and his heart grow. Steve was putting his needs before his own for once. He had never done that before, he had always taken what he wanted, what he needed, but now...

Danny looked deep into Steve's eyes, his breathed hitched as he saw love radiating from them. He wanted nothing more but to dive into those eyes and drown in the feeling that over came his heart. He didn't want to let himself get pulled back in so soon, they had so much to sort out still.

Steve still didn't know about the baby, their baby. Danny couldn't give himself completely, not yet as much as he wanted to, until he told Steve the truth he had to try and keep himself from getting lost in the man standing before him, trying to fix his trousers.

Danny's thoughts were stopped in their tracks as the marks on Steves face finally registered in his brain. He frowned as he looked harder at them, there were 3 long deep scratches down Steves face, he had noticed them last night and this morning but they hadn't registered as he had been distracted.

Nurse Daisy chose that moment to walk into the room, just as Steve was adjusting himself with his hands down his boxers. All three of them stood staring at each other wide eyed. Her eyes lingered on Steve a little to long as she took in the half undressed man, who seemed to be touching himself in front of the man sitting in bed. Her eyes then slipped to Danny taking in the dishrevelled look of him. Okay so he looked a though he had just been well and truly fucked, but that dosen't mean she had to stare so hard at them.

Danny blushed, he unconciously pulled the covers of the bed up to his chest, in an attempt to cover himself. He had the guilty look of a kid getting caught by his parents doing something he really shouldn't of been doing with his boyfriend. He looked up at Steve and glared at him, he looked so relaxed and unnerved as he carried on straightening his clothes. God he hated how nothing seemed to faze this man!

"I'll come back later shall I" Nurse Daisy said as she tried to stifle the laugh that was trying to escape, the look of absolute shock on Dannys face, and the mischevious grin on Steves was just too much for her.

"I'm glad you waited until the morning to get him... up" Nurse Daisy struggled to say as she tried to cover her laugh at her own inuendo. .

Danny's mouth fell open as Steve let a snigger slip out.

_I so hate these guys!_ Danny thought to himself as he looked between his _ex-nurse_ and his _ex-parnter_. He watched as she walked out backwards and closed the door behind her.

"Oh. My. God!" Danny muttered mortified at what she might of seen of she had come in just a few minutes earlier, he closed his eyes and threw his head back against the pillow as Nurse Daisys laugh could be heard echoing down the hall.

"Come on honey it wasn't that bad, I bet she's seen worse" Steve said, with a strain, as he tried to control the laugh that was threatening to come out, he reached for Danny's hand to comfort him, as he sat back down in the chair next to his bed.

"Don't you _honey me_, do you know how embarassing that was? No because nothing embarrasses you oh mighty seal." Danny ranted as he jerked his hand away from Steve's. "I'm the one who's got to face her later, because I'm the one stuck in this bed. Which is _your_ fault again!" Danny grunted as he threw his hands out at Steve to make his point.

"And what the hell happened to your face?" Danny asked more softly as he furrowed his forehead, he touched the marks on Steves face gentley with his fingers.

Steve jerked slightly at the touch as it stung, he tried to make his brain catch up from Danny's rant ( because normally his brain closes down when Danny starts ranting) about nearly getting caught jerking Steve off, to the question about his face.

"Oh that was Catherine last night" Steve said shrugging his shoulders as if that explained everything after his brain finally caught up with Danny's.

Danny raised his eyes in question, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Steve looked at him and frowned before realising that Danny wanted him to elaborate.

"I told you we argued last night?" Steve didn't elaborate anymore thinking that would be enough.

"You never said she went psycho bitch on your ass" Danny said as he placed his fingers onto Steve's chin turning his head slightly away fro him so he could see the marks again.

"So what did you say to her to make her turn psycho bitch on you? 'Cus they look quite deep, she must of been _really_ pissed at you!s" Danny aked letting go of his partners chin, he wrapped his fingers in Steve's as if it was the most natural thing. Steve tried not to squeal like a girl as he tightened the grip.

"Well she sort of, maybe knows.. about us" Steve mumbled a he decided to fiddle with the bed sheet next to Danny's hip, with his free hand, his fingers every so often graced over said hip. He tried to hold Danny's gaze but felt himself crumbling under the intense stare. He didn't know how Danny would react to this because Steve knew that Catherine would probably of told Kono and anyone else who would listen. It was probably all over the island now, and he didn't know if Danny would be ready to come out just yet.

"You told her?" Danny asked Steve as he sub-consciously moved his hip closer into Steve's touch. Steve started to relax a bit as he felt Danny's slight movement.

"Sort off" Steve mutterd as he tightened his grip on Danny's hand as if he was scared Danny would pull it away.

"What do you mean sort of?" Danny asked squinting at him suspiciously," Either you told her or you didn't"

"Well I maybe, might of, accused her of being, jealous of you because you were..." Steve started to stammer nervously before trailing off as Danny's eyes knitted closer together.

"I was what?" Danny was intrigued now, why was Steve so nervous, and did he just.. _swallow?_

"I might of, mentioned, that you were...Betterinbedthanher" Steve muttered the last bit so fast that it took a moment for Danny to process the words that had fell out of Steve's mouth.

"Really?" Danny couldn't help the big grin that spread over his face as he felt his ego spread, just the thought that Steve thought he was great in bed made him sit up straighter as he used his free hand to push himself up.

Steve rolled his eyes as he saw the sudden change in Danny, he would never hear the last of this now. He knew that everytime they would argue Danny would bring this up just to make a point.

"So.. how good am I? I mean I must be really good to rock the boat of the great Commander Mcgarrett" Danny couldn't help the massive grin that spread across his face. Steve rolled his eyes again missing the mischevious, lustful look in Danny's eyes. "Like on a scale of 1 to 10, if you have to go higher than 10 then that's ok... My ego can take it"

"Shut up Danny" Steve muttered, he leant in and kissed Danny passionately. Steve knew it was the only way to pull him back into line. He pulled slightly away from his partner and grinned at the lost look in Dannys face, his eyes already glazed over and dialated.

"You're.." Steve didn't get chance to finish his sentence as they heard the door to Dannys room slam open. Both men jumped and looked towards the flustered person standing in his doorway.

"Boss there you are" Chin sighed with relief, if not slightly urgent and breathy as if he had been running, he walked into the room. Steve and Danny both frowned as they pulled apart from each other, neither concerned by what Chin may might of just witnessed. They took in the very worried and anxious look in his face, his body language clearly displayed his nervousness.

"What's up brah? " Steve and Danny asked together.

"You alright?" Steve added as Chin strated pacing the floor between Danny's bed and the door, his eyes flitting between the men and the door as if he was keep watch for someone.

"We have to go now" Chin said as he moved back towards the door, he looked out of the room and down the corridor. Danny and Steve looked at each other worry and concern filled their faces.

"What's the hells going on Chin?" Steve asked his deep voice filling the room. He stood and walked over to his friend placing a firm hand on his shoulder stilling his movements.

"HPD are looking for you, so we have to leave.. NOW!" Chin voice was firm as he looked at Steve, his face furrowed with every emotion running through him.

"What the hell you talking about?" Danny shouted as he climbed out of bed, he seemed to of forgotten that all he had on was a flimsy hospital gown."Why are HPD after Steve? I can't leave you alone for a minute" Danny scolded Steve as he turned his attention towards him.

Danny suddenly felt self-conscious as he felt the stares of the two men, standing in front of him, fall upon him. Chin's eyes were wide as the gown his was wearing left nothing to the imagination, while Steve just cocked his eyebrow in question as his eyes started to darken. Danny's hand slipped behind him and grabbed the back of the gown pulling it together as he felt himself blush, rolling his eyes at the fact that Steve was trying to eye fuck him.

_Really now?_ Danny thought to himself as he raised his eyebrows at his partner. Steve must of read his mind as he shook his head and re-focused his attention back on Chin.

This guy was _insatiable,_ Chin was practically having a panic attack in his room, Steve had HPD on his back and he was trying it _on! _Danny was seriously going to have to have a word with his partner about there being a time and place for cetain things, and _now_ was NOT one of them!

"Cathernie's dead" Chin said, he watched the look of shock on the two men faces, "HPD found her at yours this morning... she's been shot"

"Steve?" was all the words that Danny managed to form together, his heart fell into his stomach as he started to feel sick. Steve turned to face his partner, his heart broke as he saw Danny's face pale in front of him, his eyes filled with uncertainty and fear.

"I don't know what's going on honey" Steve whispered desperately as he took a step towards the man he loved "She was fine when I left her last night, I swear" Steve was pratically begging Danny to believe him as he cupped his face with his hands as he locked eyes with him.

"Boss, Steve we have to go, Kono is waiting for us" Chin placed his hand on Steve's arm as he tried to get his attention, they needed to leave before HPD arrived. Just then Chins phone rang twice then stopped, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Kono had given him a dead ring, their signal telling him that HPD had arrived.

_Shit!_ he thought to himself this was way too close.

"We have to go **now,** they are here!" Chin said as he pulled Steves arm. Steve yanked his arm out of Chins grip and kissed Danny hard on his mouth.

Chinb moved to the door and checked down the corridor, there was no sign yet.

"Steve NOW!" Chin was getting more frustrated with his boss, once more he wa cutting it fine.

"I swear I didnt do it, please believe me" Steve whispered, the tone of his voice echoed the desperation he felt for Danny to trust him, as he placed their foreheads together locking their eyes. Danny just nodded against him before pushing him away.

"Go I'll try and stall them" He said, his heart breaking at the desperate look on Steve's face.

Steve hesitated, he didn't want to leave Danny, not now, not when things were starting to go right between them.

"Just go babe call me when your safe"

Steve nodded and kissed Danny one more time before both him and Chin ran out the room and down the corridor to the left.

Danny moved to the bed and sat down in shock as he tried to digest the information.

Catherines dead!

Shot at Steves!

Catherine and Steve had a massive argument last night, about him!

Steve had scratches on his face from Catherine!

Steve gets very protective of Danny, did Steve loose his temper and shoot Catherine?

No, Danny didn't want to believe that, he may be capable of a lot of things but not that!

Danny was shook out of his thoughts as he felt a prescence fill his room. He turned his head and came face to face with 6 HPD policemen and Detective Johnson.

_God_ he really hated this man! He had given Danny a hard time when he first transfered here.

"Detective williams, where is commander mcgarrett!" Detective Johnson said in his most threatening of voices.

Danny laughed to himself, this detectives was about as good as a two year old is a intimidating suspects. He should take lessons from a seal _and_ an 8 year old girl, actually get Steve and Grace together and you would have an unstoppable force, he knew, he'd been on the receiving end on a number of occasions..

Danny looked up at the group of men standing above him. He slid himself back into bed and automatically put his hand on his stomach as he felt the pain start to grow inside him.

_Oh Baby Seal really does not like these men_ Danny thought as he reached for the button by his bed, pressing it as he felt the pain intensify.

* * *

><p><em>I really like Nurse Daisy, she's got a wicked sense of humour, I Think I might just keep her in the story as Danny's mid-wife. Think of the fun Steve and her could have winding up poor Danny? Oooh the wicked thoughts hee hee hee! I will get back to the main story next, I promise but I got a bit distracted with the fluffiness of the last chapter. I will update as soon as I can, hopefully in the next couple of days.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys sorry about the lateness of my update, and the shortness of this chapter, but I'm having a case of slight writers block :0( I know where I want the story to go but I don't quite know how to get there, what would work for the best. I need to do a bit of research for the next bit, which is the investigation into Catherines murder, I want to get it as real as possible but also not too complicated._

_The next few chapters may get a bit angtsy as feelings are going to be running high, there will be conflicting emotions running through everyone involved. But as always there will be time for some more loving between our boys, I mean they just can't keep their hands off each other, especially as Danny's libido increases lol. Oh an Baby Seal will be giving his Danno more Gip at the most inappropriate time lol Steve finds out about Danny's predicament, but just how does he find out that's the question. So let me know how you want Steve to hear about Danny and the baby? I have an idea but I am open to suggestions._

_The next chapter will be longer I promise, but it may be quite angtsy :0)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Steve and Chin raced down the corridor and through the door that led to the stairs, taking 2 at a time they managed to reach the ground floor (Danny was on the 3rd) in record time. Neither had time to think about whether they were being followed or not but both hoped that Danny was able to stall the police long enough for them to escape. Coming to an abrupt stop at the bottom, they both took a moment to catch their breath, they looked at each other, silent questions falling between them as they turned their attention to the door by the stairs.

Chin moved to the closed door and slowly opened it, sneaking a look up and down the corridor he noticed that they had reached the main waiting area. It was a busy morning as Nurses, Doctors, patients and relatives milled around the floor. There were two policeofficers, 1 keeping guard at the main door and 1 by the lift at the other end, he frowned to himself as he wandered how the _hell_ they were going to get out of this one. He started to slip back into the stairwell when he noticed Kamekona sitting in one of the chairs with his girlfriend. Chin ducked his head back in through the door.

"There's 2 policemen 1 by the main entrance and 1 by the lift, I can't see any other way out" He breathed out as he looked over at his boss. Steve ran his hand through his hair as he looked over at his friend, his forehead furrowed.

He leaned back againt the wall by the door as he tried to think of some way to get them out of the hospital. His brain was cloudy as his thoughts kept slipping back to Danny, he was worried about him, the look of confusion on his face when Chin had told them about Catherine ran through his mind. Although he himself was disoriented by the news all he could think about, right there and then, was how this would effect the man he loved standing in front of him.

What worried Steve the most was the look that Danny gave him just before they left the room, it pained his heart just to think about it. Danny looked so lost, fearful, a slight tremble had run through his body. To anyone else it might of gone un-noticed but to Steve it had been as visible as if someone had literally shook Danny. He knew how much it pained his partner to just stand there and watch, unable to help, as the man he loved, his partner, ran, accused of murdering his fiancee.

He looked back up the stairs fighting the conflicting emotions that ran through him. Should he run back to Danny and wrap him up in his arms assuring him that all will be okay? Or make his escape and hide out until they could figure out what the hell was going on.

Chin saw the flicker of uncertainty running through Steve's eyes, he knew he had to get his boss out of here before he made the wrong decision and run back to his partner. After what he had just witnessed between the two men, confirming what he already thought, he knew how difficult it was for both the men to split up. They were so used to relying on each other as back up that now they would have to depend on others to help.

Chin once more looked out of the door his eyes scanning the area, his eyes fell upon Kamekona, he smiled to himself as an idea popped into his head. He moved back through the door and reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. Steve frowned at him in puzzlement as he watched his friend start texting. He caught Chins eyes and lifted his head in question his eyebrows scrunched together. Chin raised his finger in the air, indicating for him to wait as his phone beeped, echoing in the quietness of the stairway.

"Just be ready be ready to run in 10 seconds" Chin said as he looked at his phone placing it back into his pocket, Steve was mystified but didn't question his friend, he trusted him. Chin opened the door once more and looked out once more scanning the area, he seemed to be waiting for something. He smiled as his eyes fell upon to the two police men as they began to race towards a commotion that had jut started in the middle of the reception.

"Now" Chin said waving his hand at his boss. He darted out of the door and headed to front of the hospital which was now un-maned. Steve followed closely behind him his eyes falling on the commotion, he recognised the body in the middle of it. Kamekona was arguing animatedly with some guy, Steve grinned at the sight of the hulking man leaning over a smaller man, he was accussing him of apparently eyeing up his missus. The poilce men were too distracted, trying to calm the big man down, as he towered over the other guy who just looked confused and slightly scared, to notice the two men slip through the door. Just as they reached the curb a black car came screeching to a halt, causing both men to skid to a stop, their hearts beating fast in their chests as their eyes widened in surprise.

"**Get in!** " Kono shouted from the driving seat. Both men didn't need asking twice as they dived for the doors, breathing a sigh of relief that it was Kono instead of the HPD. Steve climbed into the pasenger seat as Chin dove in the back, they just managed to get their bums on the seats when Kono pulled off, the doors slamming shut from the force as the tyres screeched on the tarmac.

"Nice move brah" Steve breathed out with a little laugh turning in the seat to look at a smiling Chin in the back.

Both men held on to their doors as Kono weaved in and out of the traffic.

"Yeah well, we'll owe him a favour big time now" He said through his own snigger, the adrenaline of the moment running through their bodies. They gripped their handles tighter as Kono screeched around another corner. Steve nodded in agreement as they scrunched their faces up, they both silently wandered what they would be made to do to pay him back, neither liking the pictures that suddenly ran through their minds.

Steve turned his head, his attention now on the young woman beside him, his heart hammering in his chest as his eyes rested on her face. Kono could feel Steve's eyes on her, she could feel the nervous, fearful look coming from them. She kept her eyes fixed on the road before her, her face straight revealing nothing. She couldn't look at him, not yet, not until they were some where safe. Now was not the time for a confrontation.

_She's spent too much time around us_ Steve thought to himself as he noticed how well she managed to mask her thoughts now.

"Thanks" Steve muttered, Kono couldn't help but cast her eyes onto the man beside her. Steve felt a lump in his throat, she may be able to place a mask over her face but her eyes betrayed her, they were full of pain and uncertainty.

"Your Ohana" She simply stated slipping her eyes now back on the road. Steve left his eyes on her for a moment before silently nodding, there was no need for words, he knew what she meant, you don't turn your back on Ohana no matter what.

Steve turned his attention back to the road, noticing that they were headed out of town. He felt his chest constrict, his breath hitched slightly as a hand gently rested on his shoulder from behind. He felt his eyes moistened as the reality of the situation finally hit him. He had no idea how they were going to sort this mess out.

His thoughts once more drifted to Danny and what he had just left behind. He closed his eyes as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Everything was so perfect this morning, so clear, but now once more, because of him, Danny's heart was breaking.

Steve couldn't help thinking that maybe Danny was better off without him. He knew that he didn't deserve his partner, he wasn't worthy of Danny's love. He did nothing but bring this beautiful, compassionate and loyal man pain and heartache. Ever since he had met his partner he had ruined his life in more ways than one.

The insecurities that Steve had felt most of his life, that he had managed to fight through over the last 24 hours, were back. Running full force through his mind and body. As much as it broke his heart he knwe he had to walk away from Danny once more, before he totally destroyed the man he loved.

All Steve could think about was that -

**Danny deserved better than him, better than this!**

* * *

><p><em>What? For god sake not again! Will Steve ever completely break through his messy thoughts, his insecurities about himself, that keep rearing their ugly heads? I think Danny is going to have to have a serious rant at him for trying to push him away again! I really don't think that Danny will allow Steve to walk away this time, do you?<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N** I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I felt it needed to be written, even though it's not very good :0(. I'm hoping that after this the story can move forward a bit more so we can have some more of our boy loving, and don't worry although Danny isn't in this chapter he will be back in the next, along with our favourite new Nurse. :0) . Also Stan's involvement in Catherines murder, the reason behind it, starts to unravel as someone unexpected makes a discovery._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kono weaved in and out amongst the trees of the dense forest, she pulled up next to a secluded cabin surrounded by the trees. The three occupants climbed out of the car and looked around, their senses hieghtened by the adrenalin running through them. Steve and Chin looked at each other, Chin shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea where they were. They turned and watched as Kono walked up to the door. She gave one more glance around her before tapping twice beside the door. Pulling out a now loose piece of wood, about the size of a mobile phone, she reached in and took out a small box.

Steve and Chin, who had now walked up to stand just behind her looking over her shoulder curious as to what was in the box. Kono opened it and took out a small bag, she placed the now empty box back inside the hole, replaced the piece of wood and knocked it twice to make sure it fitted back good as new. The two men watched curiously as she took out a small key from the bag.

"I didn't know you owned a cabin?" Chin asked Kono as he watched her open the door, his eyes also scanning the area around them.

"No one does" Kono stated as she ushered the men in through the door, she took another quick glance around her before entering the cabin after them, closing the door she locked it behind her.

"So?" Kono asked Steve as they walked into the cabin, she watched his back tense as he stopped just in front of her. Steve turned and looked her his face twitching slightly, he was nervous now, he didn't know what to say to her, were to start. He hadn't had chance, himself, to wrap his head around the fact that _Catherine_ was dead, in _his house_. All his thoughts, since Chin had turned up at the hopital, had been surrounded by Danny and how _he_ was coping, he had pushed Catherine and his own feelings to the back of his mind.

"Did you do it?" Kono asked her voice even but there was a slight shakiness to it as she tried to control herself, she knew that Steve would just clam up if she was too confrontational. "Did you murder Catherine?" Her friends name stuck in her throat as she struggled with the sickness within her that was threatening to bubble to the service.

"No" Steve said immediately, It wasn't so much to try and convince the young woman before him but just to state the truth. His eyes were locked onto Kono's as he watched the conflicting emotion run through her. He needed to stay calm, it would be of no use if they allowed their wmotions to get the better of them.

Kono stood staring at her boss, her Ohana, she wanted so much to believe him but she was so unsure. She folded her arms across her chest, he needed to put up a barrier, protect herself from him while she tried to make sense of everything. Besides if she didn't hold her arms tight against her body she would of hit him, she was still angry at the way he had treated her friend.

"Look Kono, you have to believe me, I didn't do this. I don't know what happened, I didn't even know she was dead until Chin turned up this morning" Steve was basically pleading now as he took a step towards her, his mask was starting to slip, the one he had put in place as soon as he had heard.

Kono automatically took a step back, she didn't want him to touch her, confuse her, not until she was sure.

"I'm as confused as all of you, I swear she was still alive when I left her last night" Steve tried again as he saw her move away from him, he looked over at Chin pleading him with his eyes to believe him, they_ had_ to believe him, he needed them _now_ more than ever.

All three stood there for a moment just looking at each other, nobody able to talk as they felt the adrenaline that had been cursing through their bodies start to drift away. They were all still in shock, nobody had had chance to think about Catherine's murder, all of them had switched into auto pilot mode, protecting one of their own was at the forefront of their minds. This was the first chance either of them had really thought about what happened and why.

"Tell us what happened last night" Kono said as her voice broke slightly, she wandered if she was about to hear the last moments of her friends life. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it but, she needed to. She looked deep inot Steves eyes as she broke the awkward, intense silence around them..

"I don't know were to start, I mean I.. " Steve mumbled, what could he say? Did he tell them that they argued aboutthe baby, about Danny? Should he come clean about Danny? Were he and Danny ready for that? He didn't even know himself what they were, so how does he even begin to explain to his team mates?

"Well I take it you two argued last night, " Kono said forcfully her voice steady and even although inside she was full of turmoil. "Did she do that to your face?"

Steve instinctively put his hand up to his face and touched the scratches lightly running them with his fingers. He ran his hand over his face then through his hair, he sighed heavily a he realised how bad this actually looked.

"Steve you need to tell us what happened brah, everything if we're gonna clear your name. She was found shot in the stomach in _your_ house, in _your_ kitchen, a bruise was on her face and _your_ gun was found beside her" Chin said as he looked at Steve trying to gauge his reaction, Steve looked at him his face revealing nothing. "As far as we know _you_ were the last person to see her _alive_" Chins turned his head towards Kono as he heard her breath hitch at his last word, he knew how difficult this was for her, helping the man who may of murdered her best friend.

Steve was frozen, he stared at Chin his forehead folded, he was looking through Chin as he tried to process this latest piece of information.

_What the hell had happened to her after he had left? _

_How the hell did his gun turn up beside her?_

Steve turned around and walked to the middle of the room, his back facing them as he let his thoughts run through his mind. He needed to decide how much he should tell them.

He turned his head, casting his eyes to look over to his team mates, his friends, his Ohana. They had been there from the beginning, always had each others back no matter what they did, they _trusted_ each other, well used to until _he fucked it all up!_

His eyes slid so they lay on Kono, her eyes filled with tears, hurting becaue her best friend had been murdered and her boss, her friend, her Ohana was in the frame for it. He knew that she was conflicted, didn't now what to believe, and he didn't blame her.

"Okay" Steve breathed as he turned around to fully face them, if he was going to do this he needed to face them. He ran his hand over his face wandering how they were going to take this, he would have to tell them about Danny, there was no other way out of it. He just hoped his partner was ready to be outed.

Kono and Chin stood silently watching steve waiting for him to begin, Kono was trying _really_ hard to not push him but she was desperate to know what happened to her friend. She also knew though, that if Steve was pushed too hard he would just clam up, bring his walls up and that wouldn't help anyone.

Steve started re-telling the night before as he started to pace the floor, he always felt calmer when he walked. He tried to ignore the questioning look from Chin when he mentioned that he had been at work _all_ day. Chin knew that he had promised Mary that he would go home and not dwell on things, clear his mind before he talked to Danny. Chin knew it had something to do with an envelope that Steve had recieved but when he tried to question Mary about it she had clammed up, a McGarrett trait.

Steve told them how tired he was and was surprised to see Catherine in his house, preparing dinner, as he had never given her a key. Both Chin and Kono raised their eyes at this but mot likely for different reasons. Kono had never understood why Steve had never given his fiancee a key to the house that they would eventually be sharing, while Chin was wandering how Catherine had managed to get into Steve's house without a key!

Steve told them about the discarded beer and how his temper and Catherines had gotten out of control when she had accused him of basically being an alcoholic, well that's how Steve had taken it. He told them some details about the argument, but he left a few things out, and how Catherine had hit him scraping her nails down his face. But he made sure that they understood that he _never_ retaliated, _never _hit her.

"Then I just walked out of the house, telling her that we were over and to get out" Steve said a he stopped his pacing and sat down heavily onto the chair in the middle of the room. "I drove around a little then I went to see Danny, I needed to ask him something. I fell asleep at the hospital and then the next thing I know is when Chin came in and said Catherine wa dead!"

Steve looked up at his two team mates, as each of them stared at him he could see the questions running through their minds. "I don't know what happened to catherine guys after I left, I swear"

After a moment of intense staring from each of them it was Chin that responded first.

"I believe you brauh" Chin said nodding slowly, Steve let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, but then he realised that Kono hadn't said a word. Both Chin and Steve turned and looked at her, they watched as she frowned her eyes flitting as she processed what Steve had said.

"So what were you arging about?" Kono asked after a moments hesitation, she obviously still wasn't satisfied, still needed tounderstand why her friend was lying dead in her bosses house. "It must of been bad for her to hit you like that"

Steve's fingers reached up and ran gently down his face a he remembered the pain from the slap, he looked down at the floor as he contemplated what to say.

"Steve if you don't tell us we can't help you brauh" Chin said taking a step towards his friend, as much a he believed him unless they knew everything there was no way they were going to be able to help him. Steve looked up at him noticing the concern and worry in his face friends face, he knew he was right but he still didn't like what he was being made to reveal.

"We, we were arguing about the baby" Steve said averting his eyes from his friends, he didn't want to see the look of dissappointment in their eyes.

"What do you mean, the baby? I don't understand" Kono asked, she watched as her friend fidgeted nervously in front of her, she didn't like were this was going, a sick feeling started to grow in the pit of her stomach.

"We, I ..." Steve didn't know what to say, no matter how he said it, even to him it sounded wrong. "She kept going on about the baby and all I wanted was a beer and to relax, clear my head, I wasn't in the mood for her nagging. She had thrown out the beer I had brought out on the account it would be bad for the baby to have a father who drinks. She was just grating on my nerves"

"Okay, so you were in a bad mood and you argued, but there's something else your not saying Steve" Kono accused him, her eye narrowed as she tried to figure out what he was trying so hard to hide. Steve looked at her, he knew that she had been so excited when she found out that Catherine was pregnant. He hated what he was about to say, he had regretted it himself as soon as he had said it becaue, it wasn't the babies fault that it's parents were so disfunctional.

"I was angry and tired, I know that's not any exscuse, but I sort of told her.." Steve ran his hand over the back of his neck a sign that he was fighting the emotions that were running through him, fighting the urge to clam up, shut down from everyone. If he was going to get out of this mess he had to be totally honest with his team.

"I said, I was sick of always hearing about the baby and I, I wish it hadn't been concieved" Steve focused his eyes on a spot on the floor, hating himself, he flinched inwardly as he felt Kono's intake of breath as her hand flew to her mouth. He knew that she was looking at him with contempt, I mean what sort of person wishes their unborn child never _existed!_

"You, you didn't want the baby?" Kono whispered her voice hitched, she couldn't undertand why Steve could be so cruel.

"I'm sorry okay, I wish I could take it back, I wasn't angry at the baby" Steve looked up holding his hands out in front of him, hoping that Kono would understand. "It wasn't even about the baby, it was about, Catherine.. I didn't want Catherine"

"But she was your fiance Steve," Kono shouted, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she thought that Steve _loved_ her friend, now she was finding out that it was all a lie!

"Why did you even ask her to marry you, get her pregnant, cuz you obviously loved her enough to screw her" Kono snapped her face contorted with anger as her tears fell from her eyes. She felt that she needed to stick up for her friend, someone had to stick up for her, she wasn't here anymore to do it herself.

"I know Okay, I was stupid and ... _god!_" steve ground his own anger, at himself, came out as he gripped his hair, his elbows resting on his knees. It was all a _fucking_ mess and it was _his_ fault... _again_.

"Hey look this isn't gonna help anyone"Chin said stepping forward his face fallen with worry as he watched his famil fall apart. If they were going prove Steve innocent, and Chin had no doubt he was innocent, then they needed to keep the team together. Kono looked away from Steve she just couldn't look at him, she felt like she was going to vomit. "We need to calm down and.."

"So that's why she hit you" Kono snapped as she turned to face Steve her face and eyes filled with her confusion. Both men turned their heads towards her as they heard the pain etched in her voice. Steve looked away, he couldn't hold her look as he felt her eyes bore into his very soul as if trying to read his most inner thoughts. he shook his head slowly and she looked at him even more confused.

"Kono, cuz.." Chin started to say as he took a step away from his boss towards his cousin, he hated to see both of them this broken because of one woman.

"No" Steve mumbled without looking up at them. Chin stopped and turned to look down at his friend, this took him by surprise, if saying you didn't want your unborn child was not enough for the mother of your child to lash out at you, then what was?

"Then why, why did she do _that_?" Kono asked, no pleaded her voice shakey as she tried to contain all the emotion running through her mind. She just wanted answers, wanted to understand. Steve never once looked at her as he brought his hands down over his face bringing them together as if in prayer over his mouth.

"Danny" Steve muttered a he sighed heavily, he stood up and turned his back not wanting to see the look in their eyes. "We were arguing about Danny"

"Danny?" Kono asked confused as she furrowed her forehead. "What do you mean Danny? Why were you arguing about him?"

Konos mind was racing as she tried to keep up, she knew that Catherine and Danny never saw eye to eye, but Catherine had told her when Danny had come back that she was going to try and make it up to him, but things to rest. She said she knew it wasn't fair on Steve to make him choose between them.

"She thought that I, that we were.." Steve took a deep breath as he raised his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes, he struggled to find the right words. He looked back down to the floor, his back still facing them as he ran his hand over his face, his other one rested on his hip. He could feel their eyes boring into his back as they waited for him to finish. "She thought that we were sleeping together"

The room fell silent, so silent that you could hear the wind outside as it rutled in the trees, steve waited for the torrent of questions that he knew would be coming, as Kono and Chin stood each contemplating Steve's words. this didn't come as a surpriue to both of his team mates, each had had their suspicions and even talked about it before catherine had come back, but when steve got engaged they had put it to the back of their minds.

"Were you?" Kono asked him her voice quiet and small, as if she was uncertain of whether to ask. "Were you and Danny sleeping together?"

"No, well not really, " Steve answered too quickly, cursing himself inwardly as he let the words fall from his lips, why couldn't he just say yes, Danny and him _were_ sleeping together, that they _loved_ each other. Why did he still find it hard to admit that to others?

"What the hell does that mean?" kono shouted as she took a step towards him, she turned him around forcefully as she gripped his arm, she needed him to look at her and not hide like he normally did. If it was true then she wanted, no needed to understand if this was the reason her best friend was murdered.

Did Steve hurt her because she found out his secret?

"It means, that I, that we, me and Danny...Grrror " Steve ground out infrustration as he pulled his arm from Kono's grip. He sat back down as he rubbed his hands over his face, angry and frustrated with himself.

_Why was this so hard? _

When he was with Danny he didn't care what others felt or thought about him, but now here on his own he was finding it hard not to let the walls go up. Steve took a deep breath and looked up at Kono, he needed to reach out trust his friends.

"Before Catherine came back on the scene, before I screwed everything up, me and Danny, we, we messed around"

There Steve had said it, well sort of, now he waited, waited for the disgust to come, he buried his head in his hands once more.

"Messed around? I don't understand, if you and Danny were together why did you start seeing Catherine, get engaged to her? Why did you get her pregnant? " Kono asked him her voice etched with confusion and anger.

"Because we were'nt actually together we were..." Steve didn't know how to finish that sentence, he didn't know what they were back then.

"Was that why Danny left?" Kono asked him as she bent down so her face was so close to Steve's that he could feel her breath on him. He turned his head to the side not wanting to see her accussing eyes.

"He found out that you were screwing both of them, getting what you want and then when you got bored of one of them you moved on to the other, is that it, is it?" Kono screamed at him, her chest rising and falling as her breaths became more heavy. Steve flinched slightly taken by surprise as her anger washed over him.

Kono was so angry with him, she couldn't _believe_ that Steve would stoop that low, angry at him for _messing_ up both her friends lifes and now one of them was _dead_ because of it!

"Kono stop it, calm down this is not helping" Chin shouted at his cousin, he gripped her and pulled her away from his friend who had wrapped his head in his hands.

"Calm down? " Kono laughed as she pulled her arms out of her cousins grip. "My best friend was found _murdered _in _his_ house_. _I just found out that _he_ never wanted _her_ or the _baby. _He was screwing Danny, messing them both around. Everything that has happened over the past few weeks is_ his_ fault. Everything points to _him_ murdering not only my best friend but _her baby aswell_" Kono was shouting as she ranted at Chin, angry with him for trying to defend Steve, she pointed her finger at Steve to emphasize her point.

Chin stood staring opened mouth at his younger cousin as he felt her words rip through the air in the cabin. Her tears and sobs echoed in the silence as he watched her crumble to the floor, the stress and pain of holding everything in finally escaping from her.

Steve lifted his head from his hands as he heard her fall to the floor, shock, pain and guilt ran through his face and eyes. His heart was breaking for his young friend as he watched her falling apart.

Chin knelt down in front of the sobbing young woman on the floor, he looked over at Steve a he pulled Kono into his arms trying to calm her down, trying to comfort her as her body shook against him.

Steve sat for a moment, his face fallen his body frozen by Konos out burst. He didn't know what to do as he watched the raw emotion run through her small body. His eyes fell onto Chins, he thought he would see doubt, confusion, anger in them but all he saw was sadness and understanding. Steve knew that Chin still believed him, now he had to convince Kono that he was telling the truth.

Steve rose from the chair and came to kneel beside his friends, his heart breaking even more, not for himself but for the young girl, the baby of their disfunctional family, who was sobbing in front of him.

"Kono" Steve whispered a he reached out to touch her, Kono shied away from the touch leaning in closer into her cousin.

"Please Kono look at me" Steve pleaded with her as he pulled his hand back.

"Please" He whispered once more when she still didn't respond.

Kono didn't know what to do, she was conflicted. She wanted so much to believe her boss, her friend, but her best friend was dead and everthing was pointing at Steve. What was she supposed to believe? Her heart was breaking, torn in two.

"Kono. cuz" Chin whispered as he looked down at the young girl in his arms, he pulled back slightly so he could see her face, she turned her eyes away from him.

"Give him a chance, just listen please, for me" Chin pleaded, he needed her to at least listen to their friend.

Kono lifted her eyes to look into his, he looked at her quietly pleading for her to give their friend a chance. She slowly turned her face towards Steve and looked up at him, his breath hitched slightly as he saw the pain and confusion in them. He placed his hand gently on her cheek as he spoke, Kono flinched slightly but didn't move away.

"I swear on my _oath_ as a _Navy Seal_ that I did not mur... hurt Catherine, and our baby. I promise you that when I left her she was angry, but she was okay" Steve said softly but confidently, more confident than he felt inside. He was carefull of the words he used not wanting to cause more pain for his friend.

"I know things have been screwed up over the pat few weeks, and a lot of people have been hurt, and that is all _my_ fault. But I was, I _am,_ trying to fix it by being honest, not just with the people concerned but with myself. I never meant to hurt anyone but I was confused and ... scared." Steve looked at Kono keeping his eyes locked on hers as he spoke to her, he needed for her to see the truth through his eyes.

"Did you love her?" Kono whispered after a moment her voice hoarse and shaky from all her crying.

"No" Steve muttered shaking his head slightly before he had answered her.

"Danny?" Was all Kono managed to get out as she tried to stop her tears from falling again.

"Yes, I love him" Steve said confidently with a little smile, he never hesitated. " I was just too stupid and scared to admit it to myself let alone anyone elsle"

"Does he love you?" Kono asked a small smile on her face, she couldn't help herself, despite everything if Danny and Steve loved each other she wasn't going to make it difficult for them.

"Yea, he does" Steve said without hesitation, his smile growing. "That's the one thing I'm sure of"

Chin reached over and placed his hand on his friends arm, he knew how difficult this was for him, Mary had told him all about their child hood. Kono looked at Steve and nodded. It wasn't a definate yes I belive you but it was a start. Steve reached out for her and she allowed him to wrap her up into his arms. he kissed her softly on the head as he felt her tear start to fall again, soaking his shirt. he flicked his eyes to Chin, a small smile gracing his friends face as he placed a hand on Steves shoulder.

"I promise Kono we will find out who hurt Catherine" Steve whispered into her hair as he pulled her in tighter into him, her fists gripping on to his shirt.

"I promise"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Well that's another chapter up, not my best but I wanted to update at least 1 chapter this week. I was a bit nervous about this one, I wasn't sure I got the characters right, especially Chin and Kono. Would love any reviews or some tips on police procedure in Hawaii? Sorry if I have made any mistakes, please forgive me :0(_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N** Well guys I've given you partly what you wanted in this chapter, the rest of your requests will be in the next one. I will be slotting some more of our boy loving at some point as the story starts to unravel in the next chapter. Catherines involvement in the photo incident also comes to light. Can the guys figure out who is behind all this before someone else is hurt? We will see, I hope to put the next chapter up before the weekend is over :0)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Danny please, just _think_ about this?" Rachel pleaded as she watched her ex husband try to tie the knot in his tie. She had been trying to talk him out of leaving the hospital for the past 30 minutes. After signing his release papers for him she had changed her mind after watching him wince as baby seal started to niggle him.

_"I have thought about this Rach_" Danny snapped as he fiddled with his tie. He was getting really agitated, he was trying to focus his brain, stop the wild thoughts that were running through it. And his _damn tie_ _would not co-operate!_

Breathing out heavily he gave up and let it hang in a haphazzard way around his neck while he bent down and slipped on his shoes. Rachel went to step forward to help him as he struggled but stopped when he gave her a pointed look. He didn't want her help, didn't need it, he just needed to get out of here and find Steve before those idiots.

"And where do you think you are going Detective Williams?"

Danny lifted his eyes and stood up as both Rachel and he noticed the looming figure of Dr McGillon in the doorway.

"I'm going to save my partner from those looneys of HPD" Danny snapped as he moved to his bedside table, pulling out the draw he grabbed his phone. "They are just looking for an exscuse to shove his ass in jail after the Davies incident, and I am not gonna let that happen."

* * *

><p><strong>2 HOURS EARLIER<strong>

**"Detective williams, were is, Commander McGarrett!" Detective Johnson said in his most threatening of voices.**

**Danny laughed to himself, this detectives was about as good as a two year old is at intimidating suspects. He should take lessons from a seal _and_ an 8 year old girl, actually get Steve and Grace together and you would have an unstoppable force, he knew, he'd been on the receiving end on a number of occasions.**

**Danny looked up at the group of men standing above him. He slid himself back into bed and automatically put his hand on his stomach as he felt the pain start to grow inside him.**

_**Oh Baby Seal really does not like these men **_**Danny thought as he reached for the button by his bed, pressing it he felt the pain intensify.**

**"I don't know what you mean" Danny said confused as he stared at the other Detective. His face remained neutral as he feigned innocence, there was _no way in hell_ he was letting this_ jerk_ loose on Steve. **

**Detective Johnson gave a slight laugh, rubbing his jaw with his hand as he took a step towards the man lying in the bed. It was one of those moves that you see cops do on tv where they try and put the suspect on edge, make them think that the cop knows mor than they actually do hoping that the suspect will break. danny and Steve had used it themselves but _this guy_, just looked_ ridiculous. _**

**"You know very well what I mean Detective. _I know_ that he has been here, I can_ feel_ his prescence, and_ I know_ that your_ little playmates_ have sneaked him out."**

**"His prescence?" Danny asked with a smirk as he raised his eyebrow at the man in front of him. "Is there something you wish to tell me about _your fascination_ with_ my partner_?"**

**Danny couldn't help the grin spread on his face as the Detective grimaced at the man lying in bed, he knew he had struck a nerve. Detective Johnson flicked his head to the side when he heard a slight snigger beside him. A young Police Officer tried to hide the smirk on his face as he picked up Danny's underlining accusation.**

**"Go search the rest of the wards before I put you on Airport Duty" Detective Johnson snapped, he grinned as he watched the face of the young officer fall. Everyone knew that Airport Duty really meant hanging around the gents toilets of some local dive. There you would wait for the tap of some ones foot under the door of any punters looking for a good time or some sort of high, the term flying high was used for both hence the nickname Airport Duty.**

**"Yes sir, sorry sir" The young officer stammered out in a panic just before darting out of the door. Detective Johnson scanned the room daring anyone else to find the idiot in the bed the slightest bit funny. He turned his attention back to Danny a little smirk appearing on his face as the other officers straightened and schooled their features, no one wanted Airport Duty.**

**Danny rolled his eyes at the mans little ego trip at the thought of power trip he had over his little minions.**

**Danny watched as the Detective sauntered over to the side of his bed, the man shoved his hands into his trousers pockets as he moved. His eyes never left Dannys', he stopped and leaned slightly forward. Danny raised an eyebrow in question as they locked eyes, he folded his arms protectively over his body, he didn't want this jerk anywhere near his baby.**

**The man was slightly taller than Danny, well that wasn't difficult as everyone on this freakish island seemed to be taller than Danny, but he was shorter than Steve. He had the same dark hair and body structure of his partner but, his features were harder and rougher than Steves.**

**He had the same reckless drive as the Navy Seal, the same disregard for police protocol and the same need to hang anyone in his way from the tallest building. The only difference was that Steve had full immunity and seemed to get away with his crazy antics but, this detective didn't. He had been pulled up before the disciplinary board on a number of occasions, he would normally get a slap on the wrist but, the Davies incident had been where his jealousy of the Navy Seal turned into what Danny could only describe as _obsession. _**

**Detective Johnson had pratically whipped a young lad that he had picked up during the aftermaths of the big drug ring Five-0 had busted. This lad, he must of been no older than 18, had been caught dealing and Detective Johnson had tried to get some information out of him, he had taken him to a deserted part of the island for an informal _'chat'_, as he put it. Steve had been out on one of his early morning jogs and caught the Detective whipping the young lad with a tree branch. Steve had dragged the Detective off the young lad and made a formal complaint against him. Even Steve had limits, even if they were stretched at times, and thrashing a young lad was one of them.**

**After the disciplinary hearing Detective Johnson had ended up being suspended for 3 weeks, unpaid. This was when the Detective had upped his campaign, _no crusade_, to get Steve kicked off the island and Five-0 dispanded.**

**Steve had found out that the young lad was actually trying to make some money for his young family. His son who was 2 years old and was very ill, the young lad had no money for the medicine he needed. I don't know how Steve had managed to do it but, he had the case against the lad dropped, got the medicine for his young son and then managed to get the lad a job, all in a space of 4 days. **

**Danny had _fallen even more in love_ with him after that moment.**

**So I think it was safe to say that this Detective had a grudge against Steve, and obviously he thought he had found the perfect way of getting his own back on him.**

**"It would be in everyones best interest if..." The Detective started to say as he leaned over Danny, his voice low and even, but he never got to finish when the door suddenly flew open and two bodies came flying into the room**

**Detective Johnson stood up slowly and turned his attention to the two people who were now standing in the middle of the room looking at all the people in there.**

**"Took you long enough" Danny breathed out letting the groan he had been holding in slip from his lips. The pain in his stomach was quite sharp now, he had been trying to restrain himself from showing it, he didn't want to come across weak in front of these ass holes.**

**"Sorry Detective Williams, we were helping with a slight emergency." Nurse Daisy said as she moved to the other side of his bed. She took Dannys' wrist in her hand and placed her fingers over his pulse poin****t. Checking the rhythm with her watch, she never once acknowledged the men in the room. **

**"Apparently there was a disturbance in the emergency area, some big guy, think it's that guy who owns the shaved ice stall, he suddenly started an arguement with some other guy." Nurse Daisy locked her eyes with Danny's hoping that he would understand her underlining words.**

**"Did it sort itself out?" Danny asked after a pause, his brain clicked on to what she was trying to say as he tried to stop the rising panic in his body. **

**"Yea, it ended just as fast as it had started" She answered a small smile on her face. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, he knew now that Steve and Chin had made it safely out of the hospital. **

**"Your pulse is racing a bit" Nurse Daisy said as she let go of his wrist, she reached for the blood pressure equipment and wrapped it around his arm. "Has the pain come back?"**

**"Yea one in here and one just there" Danny answered her as he indicated to the man standing beside him, Danny gimaced as the pain shot through his stomach once more.**

**_Hey It's not my fault they are still here!_ Danny thought to himself hoping, in some insane alter universe, that his thoughts could be read by the little one in side of him. **

**"Well the quicker you tell us what we want the quicker we get out of here, and you can go back to your bed rest" Detective Johnson said sarcastically.**

**"Exscuse me..." Nurse Daisy snapped, her eyes lifted and fell onto the man standing beside Danny for the first time, obviously she didn't like the tone of this mans voice towards her patient, and now a friend.**

**"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" Dr McGillon asked stepping in between them, his voice was calm and firm. He gained the attention of both people as his voice carried an edge of authority, he gave a warning look to his Nurse indicating for her to be quiet and not antagonize the situation.**

**Nurse Daisy just huffed at this and turned her attention back to her patient. The look on her face showed her irritation of being told to, basically, _shut up_! Danny noticed the little silent conversation they were having and frowned. There was something not quite right here but, he couldn't put his finger on it his brain was currently being fried as his thoughts kept drifting elsewhere. **

**"Detective williams I have told you about having friends over for a play date while you are here" Nurse Daisy pointedly said as she looked at him, she was obviously one of these people that liked to push peoples buttons. Danny managed to catch the roll of the Doctors eyes out of the corner of his own, this was definately not your usual Doctor Nurse relationship. **

**"They are not my friends" Danny snapped as another sharp pain stabbed him in the stomach, he had to admit that this time wasn't as bad. "They just like to follow us around, I think he has a thing for Steve. He can feel his _prescence_ apparently" Danny whispered as he leaned slightly towards her a smirk pulling on his lips as he noticed the grimmace on the other Detective's face.**

**"I can understand that.. " She said as she winked at him, this earned another eye roll from the Doctor. ".. but I don't think he's Steves's type"**

**"Maybe we should set them up" Danny said with a big grin "Steve needs someone who can keep him in line, maybe he could be the one to straighten him out?"**

**"Steve would eat him alive" Nurse Daisy responded with a slight smile on her lips. "Besides he's too tall" **

****"Exscuse me, I'm Detective Johnson and I am trying to ask the_ Detective_ here some questions." Detective Johnson said obviously annoyed at being ignored it did not look good in front of his officers.. ****

****"Well as you can see Detective Williams in no fit state to answer your questions" Dr McGillon said undeterred by the Detective trying to throw his weight around.****

****"We are investigating a murder" Detective Johnson snapped in his most authoritive voice. "You do realise that all _three of you_ could be charged with obstructing the police, don't think I don't know that you helped a murderer escape."****

****"Steve is not a murderer" Danny shouted as his composure slipped, nobody was gonna start on his boy _especially this doofus here_.****

****"Danny you need to stay calm" Doctor McGillon said as he moved to his side pushing the other man out of the way. "I think you should leave now Detective Johnson" ****

****"Really, well the _body_ of his _dead fiance,_ in _his house,_ _, _may proove you wrong!" the Detective snapped forcefully as he jabbed his finger at Danny, ignoring the doctors words. He didn't appreaciate being pushed a side by this little up start.****

****"Dosen't mean he did it" Danny grunted as the pain increased "Did it ever occur to_ you idiots_ that he may of been_ set up_" He was getting really angry now and his bady didn't like it.****

****"Detective williams you need to calm down, and you need to leave, NOW!" Doctor McGillon shouted as he stood in front of Detective Johnson, both men eyed each other, neither willing to back down.****

****"I have not finished my questioning" The Detective ground out. "Just because _his boyfriend_ thinks he can run around _this island_ making _his own rules up_ dosen't mean he can get away with _murder_. What was it, did she find out that you two were screwing behind her back?" The man shouted at Danny as he turned his attention back at the man in the bed.****

****"You fucking bastard" Danny yelled as he clutched his stomach, he tried to climb out of the bed, he wanted to rip this guy to shreads. Nurse Daisy grabbed him and pulled him back as Doctor McGillon pushed him.****

****"That was un-called for _detective!_" ****

****Everyone turned at the sudden new voice inthe room, their eyes fell on Rachel standing by the door her face full of shock and anger.****

****"_You have no right to talk to a sick man like that_" Rachel snapped "Now do I have to ring the governor or are you going to leave" She held up her phone to emphasize her point, she knew all about this man and the thin ice he was walking on.****

****Detective Johnson seemed to be in shock for a moment, well everyone was in shock as they stood there staring at Rachel and said Detective, their eyes flitting between the pair of them.****

****"Fine" Detective Johnson grounded out. "This is not over" He said turning and pointing at Danny.****

****"You can count on that" Danny snapped back at the man.****

****Detective Johnson stormed out of the room followed by his shocked men.****

****"Now does anyone want to tell me what the hell is happening?" Rachel snapped her hands fixed on to her hips her forehead raised as she looked at the three people who now remained. ****

****_God she's scary when she's like this_ Danny thought to himself as he tried to scool his features.****

****_I like her_ Nurse Daisy thought to herself finding a new respect for the woman who had just put a roomfull of men in their place.****

****_God she's hot_ Doctor McGillon thought to himself before scolding himself for the inappropriate thoughts about the married woman who was clearly off limits.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>BACK TO NOW<strong>**

"What if he did it Danny?" Rachel snapped as she moved towards him, Danny turned and looked at her. He hesitated for a moment as a flicker of a thought ran through his mind just before he shook it off, he didn't want to think that maybe Steve had...

"He didn't" Danny said his voice wavering slightly as he turned and walked towards the door. Rachel reached for his arm grabbing it, preventing him from moving anymore, Danny refused to look at her, he just couldn't.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked, her voice was quite and full of concern as she turned him further around. Danny let himself be turned his eyes finally falling on to hers. Her face fell as she took in the look in his eyes, it broke her heart to see the pain in them as they glistened from unshed tears. She could tell he was trying to keep everything together, she knew that he got very emotional when he was carrying at the best of times, but with everything that was going on it was physically and emotionally_ breaking_ him.

"You know how reckless he gets, how_ protective of you_ he gets, can you be_ really_ be sure he didn't do this?" Rachel looked into his eyes searching for any doubt that Danny did not believe Steve. Danny had told her everything when she had arrived earlier after they were left alone.

"Yes I can" Danny whispered softly but surely as he looked into her eyes. Rachel nodded slowly knowing that his mind was made up, she wanted so much to believe that Steve was innocent but, her own doubts still crept in.

"Ok" She whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "Just, be careful, look after yourself you got Gracie and the little one to think about to"

"I know, I promise" Danny whispered back, he kissed her softly on the cheek and pulled back. Giving Rachel one last look he smiled and turned around ready to leave. Danny took a step towards the door but stopped abruptly when he saw that the Doctor had returned.

"Don't look at me like that" Danny snapped as he raised his eyes at Doctor McGillon. The Doctor was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrow raised as if questioning why Danny was dressed and out of bed. He seemed to be daring him to just try and escape past him.

"You can't stop me from leaving, Rachels already signed all the necessary forms. I've had all the tests to _proove_ that I am fit to leave. I've promised, _on the Holly Grail of this god forsaken island_, to come back if I feel even the _slightest_ _bit wierd_" Danny ranted frustratedly as he moved closer to the door, all he wanted to do was get out of this place and find his partner.

His patience wasn't at it's best at the moment because none of his team mates were answering their _god damn phones_!

"I'm coming with you" The Doctor stated as he moved out of the way allowing Danny to step out of the room. "Did you not notice my civillian clothes" The Doctor said with a smirk as he took in Danny's shocked expression.

"Stuart?"Rachel shouted as she followed them out of the door her eyes wide with confusion and worry. Danny noticed that his ex-wife was on first name basis with his now ex-Doctor, but he didn't have time to question it.

"Oooh no!"Danny snapped as he stopped and placed a hand on the Doctors chest preventing him from going any further. "_You are not coming_, no way naa haaa, you are a civillian and.."

"You are not going without me Danny" Dr McGillon said forcefully, Danny raised an eyebrow at the tone of the man, and it was the first time that he had used Dannys name. "I am your Doctor and you are not going any were without me. Now I promised Steve that I would look out for you and protect you..."

"Wooah. My. Steve?" Danny asked as he raised his eyebrow, a mixture of suspicion and surprise on his face as he flailed his hand in front of him. Dr McGillons eyes flew wide as he realised his slip up. " What do you mean you promised Steve? When did you promise Steve? Why would you promise Steve, a guy you don't even know? And does he not realise by now that _I am not a girl_, that _I am not a damsel in distress that needs protectin! I am quite capable of protecting myself thankyou very much!"_

"Well I..." The Doctor startedto say before he became all flustered, he didn't know what to say, he had promiseed the Commander that he wouldn't let Danny find out. But Danny had this look in his eyes that Steve had warned him about. The look where he just stares at you, his face straight, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. And he was ranting, which had confused him, which Steve had also warned him about. He thought that Steve was exagerating but _obviously not_!

Doctor McGillon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath there was no other way out of this.

"He knows"

Danny's face suddenly went pale as his eyes widened and his body froze, it looked as though he had_ literally_ stopped breathing.

"Danny you need to breath" Dr McGillon said quietly but sternly as he placed his hands on Dannys arms, he looked at the man as he tried to get the shocked man to focus on him.

"What? How? When?" Was all Danny could to get out as he tried to get his brain to catch up with everything.

"Well he sort of, I kind of caught him, last night" Doctor McGillon started as he tried to find the words that were not going to send the detective off the deep end.

"_What did he do_?" Danny asked slowly as his eyebrows knitted together, his brain had finally catching up with the Doctors words.

"He sort of, kind of, broke into my office last night and looked in to your medical records."

Danny stood opened mouthed, his eyes wide, shocked at the gull of the man!

"**_Oh my god!_** That man has no concept of privacy, of someones civic rights to keep things_ private_" Danny was hyperventilating now as he tried to contain his anger as it mixed with the fear of what Steve might think of him. What happened this morning and the police all forgotten as he focused on one thing.

"_I'm gonna kill him_, _he has no right to invade my privacy_!" Danny snapped as he turned and marched out of the hospital in search of his car, and his _ex- partner_.

"**Danny**" Doctor McGillon shouted as he chased after the detective, both men had seemed to of forgotten Rachel as she stood there in shock watching the two men disappear.

"This will be interesting" she said with a small smile.

_At least Steve hasn't run a mile now he's found out_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the main doors towards her own car.

Just as all three people disappeared a door opened opposite Dannys old room, it led to the janitors closet. Stan stepped out of the small room and walked quickly out of the hospital, his anger was evident on his face. He had followed Rachel to the hospital after she had recieved the emergency call from the hospital. He had hid in the closet when he heard Rachel shout, he hadn't realised that the police would still be here.

After everyone had left and it was just Rachel and Danny, he had crept over to the door to the mans room and listened in on the conversation. His blood _boiled with jealousy_ as he heard the obvious concern in his wifes voice for her ex. He had darted back into the room when he saw that Doctor McGillon at the end of the corridor. Well, that wasn't his name when Stan had known him! He didn't know what he was doing here but it wasn't good, it was another obstacle he had to get over now. Things _were not_ going the way he had planned and he blamed_ Catherine_ and _fucking Danny_ for that!

No matter what he did _fucking Danny_ still came out top,was _still_ fucking around, Rachel was _still_ at his beck and call. He would have to step things up once more, sort it out for himself, he needed to destroy Five-0 completely.

_He needed Danny gone for good this time_!

What Stan hadn't realised was that he had been seen by someone at the hospital as he came out of the closet. Someone who had recognised him, someone who's blood ran cold as they stood there watching, wide eyed as he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Oh no another cliff hanger? Why does Stan have it in for Danny and Five-0? Who is the reall Doctor McGillon, if that's his real name, and how does Stan know him? Who saw Stan at the hospital and why are they afraid of him? Oooooh and Steve found out about Danny, why didn't he tell him that he knew? Can't wait to see what happens when Danny catches up with him and confronts him hee hee... Hope you liked it and please please review, it makes me work harder to update :0)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N** Hi sorry it's taken so long for me to up load but I kind of had writers bloke. :0( I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something up. Not my besst work but at least it's something. Hope you enjoy. :0)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Steve was pacing the floor of Kono's cabin as Chin watched him.

"I've _already told you_ it could be _anyone!"_ Steve grounded out in frustration; they had been going over the same thing for the past hour. "I'm not exactly the most popular person on the island"

"That's true, it could be anyone who's ever come near Steve" Kono pointed out aswell, her eyes still glued to her laptop. She had managed to hack into the security footage of Five-0 and she was now scanning it. Steve had filled them in on the envelope that had been left for him the night when Danny had been admitted into the hospital. They didn't know if the two things were connected but, it was the only thing they had to go on. Maybe the person who had left the envelope was the same one who broke into Steve's house and killed Catherine.

Chin had been going over Steve's movements, making a note of every detail, since the time they had left him the morning of the murder, until Chin had found him with Danny. Steve's patience was staring to fray as they had made no headway and no matter how much they scrutinized his movements it always came back to this.

Who had the biggest grudge against Steve to resort to murder just to get him out of the way. As you can guess, the list was just too long to narrow down enough to make any headway.

Steve was getting really angry with himself as he tried to make a list of people who could be capable of such a thing. The list was endless. He picked up a cup that was on the table next to Kono and threw it across the room. The pieces scattered across the floor as it hit the wall.

"And _this_ is why I tell you to calm down!"

Steve, Chin and Kono drew their guns and turned quickly towards the voice.

"_Woaah_, down boys!" Danny shouted as he raised his hands, the man beside him pulled out his gun and aimed it at the three people in front of him.

"_Shit, Danny_" Steve growled out as his eyes landed on his partner as he stood in the doorway his gun trained on the other man. "You know better than to creep up on people"

"Oh yea, I know, and as usual _I'm the one_ in the _firing line!_" Danny said as he was the only one in the room without a gun. "Now can we please lower the potential threat of me getting shot and put our toys away."

Danny rolled his eyes as Steve hesitated and then lowered his gun, followed closely by Chin and Kono, their faces showed their confusion.

"_Why the hell did you bring him here?"_ Steve snapped at the man standing beside him, his eyebrows furrowed showing his annoyance at the man. Danny's eyebrows shot up in amazement at Steve's words as his mouth fell open.

"I didn't exactly have a choice" Dr McGillon muttered as he too holstered his gun. "You know what he's like" He added as he rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it" Steve agreed, he seemed oblivious to the fact that Danny's face was starting to scower at the two men. "But, I told you to keep him away"

"Yea well you try and..." Dr McGillon started to say before he was rudely interrupted by said man.

"_AAh excuse me_" Danny snapped as he took a step inbetween the two men, his hands flailed in front of him as his face fell. "I am _actually here_, in this room, in front of you"

This managed to get both men's attention as they both realised that they had actually forgotten that Danny was there.

"Danny I'm sorry.." Steve started to say before he shut his mouth when Danny raised his eyes and placed his hand in front of him, indicating for him to not even try and speak.

"1.. " Danny said as he raised his finger up in front of him. "I do not want or need a babysitter. 2. Since when did you become so friendly with _my_ doctor, no let me rephrase that, since when do you have the _right_ to let those beady little eyes..."

"I do not have beady little eyes" Steve butted in but immediately shut up when Danny opened his eyes wider.

"Those beady little eyes roam all over my,_ yes my_, personal medical file. Have you not heard of the constitutional right to privacy?"

"_Not when the person I love has been lying to me_" Steve snapped back at the man before him. This managed to shut Danny up as he was about to carry on his rant.

"I, I never lied to you" Danny stammered as he felt his composure start to falter.

"But you never told me the truth" Steve's voice wavered slightly as he tried to hold in the hurt he felt from the fact that Danny would hide this from him. Danny's chest tightened when he saw the hurt in his partners' eyes.

"Maybe you guys should take this somewhere more private" Dr McGillon butted in before the boys revealed something that neither of them would be ready to reveal.

Danny and Steve both looked at the man just behind Danny. Dr McGillon raised his eyes indicating that they were not alone. Danny turned his head and noticed that Chin and Kono were standing there watching their two team mates. Steve turned his head around and looked at his two friends, both were frowning in confusion, but their eyes showed their concern as they listened to Steve accuse his partner of hiding something else from them again.

"Okay, let's take this somewhere more private Danny" Steve muttered as he turned back to his partner.

"As much as I'd like to I think this can wait, we have more pressing.." Danny said, as much as he wanted to talk to Steve about what he had found out, he didn't think now would be the right time.

"No we talk about this now, Danny" Steve said his voice calm but stern as he grabbed his partners hand and literally dragged him by the hand into one of the other rooms. Danny was so shocked by this that he just let himself be led away.

Shin, Kono and Dr McGillon just stood there, watching as the two men disappeared in to the room. Kono slightly jumped as Steve slammed the door behind them, they so did not have time for this, they had a murder of her friend to solve. She went to move to point this out to the two men when she felt Chins hand on her arm. He turned her head and looked at him, her eyes landing on his.

"Just give them a minute okay" Chin said gently, understanding his cousins need to find some sort of lead. "We'll carry on looking through these files, there's nothing else we can do"

Kono looked at her cousin and nodded slightly, she knew he was right but that didn't mend her frustration at the fact that they could not find one single lead. He turned back and re-focused on her laptop, both of them seemed to of forgotten about the other man who was now standing beside them.

"Maybe I can help" Dr McGillon said, Chin and Kono turned and looked at the man. "You may of guessed I'm not just a Doctor"

"Yea, we kinds figured that out" Kono muttered as she turned her attention back to her previous job before they had been interrupted.

"We could use all the eyes we can get" Chin said as he too turned his attention back to the computer. Danny and Steve seemed to trust this guy so maybe they should.

Well for now anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Said it was short but, this was a stepping stone to help bring in Dr McGillon into the story. He plays a vital part in the big reveal as things start to unravel for Stan as his impatience gets the better of him._


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N** I know you're gonna hate me now. :0( I know I promised a longer Chapter this time but, as I was writing it I felt this part of the story needed to be put into 2 parts. It delves slightly into an explanation of how Danny is able to become pregnant. So here's part 1 and part 2 will be up soon, should be either today or tomorrow, and, it will be longer this time, that I can promise you. But, as always please read, enjoy and review, thankyou :0)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Steve pulled Danny into the room by his hand slamming the door behind them.

"I am _not a child_ Steven who needs to be led by the hand, so _please do not treat_ me like one, if you wanted to talk privately all you had to do is ask like normal people. But, _oh no,_ you have to man handle…" Danny was in full rant mode as he felt embarrassed at the way Steve had just dragged him in here, even though he had made no move to release his hand from his partners.

Steve let go of Danny's hand, both men feeling the loss of comfort and warmth that the touch had brought, he turned to face his partner placing his own hands on his hips and eyed Danny curiously.

"How did you find us?" Steve asked his eyes knitted together as he waited for his partner to answer.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked his face neutral as he feigned ignorance; he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Here, _how did you_ find this cabin? No one other than Kono knew it was here" Steve tried again, this time he pointed at his partner as he raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that difficult, I mean if _you're_ trying to imply that I am _too stupid_ to find a cabin in the woods, then…" Danny stated as he stared back at his partner matching his own raised eyebrow with his partner as he pointed back at Steve. He was still upset by the way he had been dragged around. Steve went to reply, his face falling at the thought that Danny might think that of him, but Danny waved at him to not even try and deny it.

" Anyway, that's beside the point, _you_ are being hunted for _a murder_ _that you did not commit_ and we are wasting time discussing how I found you, and.. stuff" Danny waved his hand, stopping himself before he said anymore, his composure was starting to fall away.

" Now can we _please_ just get back to what's important?" Danny snapped as he raised his eyes, he was trying to distract Steve from the subject that _he knew_ his partner wanted to talk about. Danny wasn't ready for that, not yet; he was starting to feel a bit insecure about Steve's reaction about him being a freak. For some reason his hormones decided to choose now to make an appearance, make him feel inadequate about everything.

Steve watched the mixture of emotions that were running through his partners' eyes as he tried to mask the uncertainty that was starting to run through him. Steve realised that Danny was trying to divert from the conversation that they both knew they should have. As much as Steve wanted to clear his name of Catherine's murder, _this,_ right here and now was _more important to him_.

Danny made to move towards the door but suddenly found his way blocked by Steve's body.

"_This is important Danno_" Steve whispered as he placed his hand gently over Danny's stomach, indicating that he knew.

Danny started to inwardly panic as he felt his partners hand gently touch his stomach. He unconsciously took a step back, his mask clearly over his face but his eyes betrayed his fear.

"I don't know what you mean" Danny muttered as he turned his back on his partner, he was so not ready for this. He had only the car ride to mentally digest the fact that Steve had known since last night about the baby, _their baby_. Danny's mind was a mixture of confusion and uncertainty, he could not understand why;

Steve had not told him he knew about Danny and pretended he didn't,

2. Even though Steve knew, he had still sucked him off this morning. _Didn't that disgust him, to touch him like that? _

3. Steve seemed to of just _accepted t_he fact he had _impregnated a man_, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. _Was he not even the slightest bit scared and freaked out by it?_

And that was what Danny could not get his head around. Steve had not freaked out, called him disgusting or walked away; he had just shown him and told him how much he loved him.

_Why? _

_Why did Steve still love him? _

_Why wasn't he disgusted by him like others were when they had found out?_

Steve stood and watched as the man he loved turned his back on him, denying that there was anything to discuss. He watched as Danny's body trembled slightly as he ran his hand over his face, he was obviously fighting some inner turmoil.

Steve sighed inwardly as he took a step towards his partner, he didn't know what to do or say, if he wasn't careful Danny would either shut off from him totally, or vent his anger out on him.

"Danny, I know" Steve whispered as he placed a loving hand on Danny's shoulder, Danny immediately stiffened under his touch but, he didn't pull away. "I know, about the baby, our baby"

"You had no right" Danny's voice was quiet but, you could hear the undertones of hurt he was obviously feeling at the fact that Steve had gone behind his back and invaded his privacy once again.

"_I had no right?_" Steve didn't mean it to come out as harshly as it did as he turned his partner around to face him. "You had no right to keep this from me"

Danny's eyes fell upon Steve's as he was pulled around to face him; he could see the hurt inside them and instantly felt guilty.

"What was I _supposed to of done_, Steven?" Danny's raised his voice slightly as he tried to stop himself from shouting. "Hey babe guess what, I know that you're engaged to the witch from hell, and she's carrying your baby but guess what **so am I**. "

Danny shouted this last bit as he turned and walked away once more rom his partner moving towards the window, he couldn't look at him. He felt hurt, betrayed and scared; he didn't know what to do anymore. He hadn't meant to shout but, he was just so frustrated with the whole thing.

"Well, maybe not like that but you could of at least told me Danny" Steve's voice hitched slightly, he didn't know why but he felt as if he was going to burst into tears.

_Did Danny not tell him because he really did not want him? Want their baby? _Steve didn't know why he was feeling like this, he was usually _so_ calm and collected. He was starting to feel _very_ insecure, as though he wasn't _good enough _for Danny, and the sudden uneasiness he felt in his stomach, like an ache, _did not help_.

And that was what scared him the most that Danny would not want to keep _their baby_, that he did not want a _family with him_.

"_**Told you**_**, how was I supposed to of told you Steven?**" Danny lost all his composure as he turned and shouted at his partner, his face contorted, showing his disbelief that Steve could think it was _that easy_. His voice was laced with a mixture of fear and hurt, his eyes wide as he flailed his hands. Everything thing that he had felt, or _made to feel_ came flooding out as his tears started to fall. He placed his hand on his own chest as he tried to compose himself as he lowered his voice slightly but, his features remained the same.

"_I'm a **man**_ _Steven_, _well technically that's not even true. I don't even know **what I am**; I mean, what would you call someone who_ _was** a**_ _**man** on the outside_ _and_** a **_**woman** on the inside_. _How the __**hell **__am I supposed to tell __**you**__, explain to __**you**__, what I cannot understand or explain to __**myself**__? I'm a __**freak**__ Steven, a __**fucking freak **__that's carrying __**your **__child."_

Steve's face fell as his heart broke, he watched the man he loved fall apart in front of him, _calling himself a_ _freak_. He didn't know what todo, so he just stood there, frozen in place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** I just wanted to say that, I know that some readers still find it hard to understand how a man can fall pregnant. I will explain this better in the next chapter and I hope it helps with your enjoyment of the story as he continues. Remember that Humans and animals are evolving all the time, there is documented evidence of people who are born with both male and female anatomy. Who knows maybe, in a million years time, humans have evovled to the point were men and women can carry a child. We all evolve as we adapt to the changing environment around us. Please read this story with an open mind and imagine that we have partly evolved to this stage but, it is still at the early stages (were only a few people have been diagnosed with this condition) and some people of society find it abnormal._

_I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you will all keep reading and reviewing. Also, if there is anything you would like to happen or see in this story please let me know. I'm always open to suggestions. :0)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N **__Hi people I AM back. I would just like to say I am so sorry, sorry, and sorry for not updating sooner. All I can say is my computer decided to crash and I had to wait until I had the money to fix it. Hopefully it is okay now but, I had to re-write everything because I had lost all my work. :0( I'm hoping to update at least once every 2-3 days to catch up. Because you all had to wait, patiently I might add, I have slipped something nice for you to read in this chapter. I wasn't going to but, I couldn't resist it. ;0) __**READ. ENJOY. REVIEW**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Steve stood frozen to the spot as he watched his partner, the man he loved; break down in front of him. He did not know what to do, what to say to make things right. Gaining his composure Steve moved towards the broken man in front of him and wrapped his arms around the shaking form, enveloping him in the warmth of his arms. He could feel Danny's body automatically stiffen as he pulled him in tighter.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself "Steve whispered into Danny's ear, his voice breaking slightly as he tried to stop the tears from falling. It hurt him to think that Danny would think that.

"_You are not a freak,_" Steve said determinedly, and with that, Danny let himself collapse into the arms of the man he loved. He let all the hurt and anger that he had been holding in since he could remember seep out through the tears, soaking the t-shirt on Steve's body as he wrapped his own arms around him, clinging on to him as if he was a life force.

After a moment Danny started to calm down, the tears ran dry and his body stilled but, Steve refused to let him go as he felt Danny start to fidget in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered as he buried his face into the chest of this navy seal, his voice hoarse from all the crying.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry about babe," Steve whispered softly as he kissed the top of his partners head.

Danny sighed as he pulled himself away from Steve, instantly missing the strong arms that had wrapped him a moment ago. However, he knew there was so much that they had to talk about, to sort before they could move on together. Moreover, the fact he was now feeling slightly embarrassed by his break down, might have had something to do with it.

"We should get back out there" Danny said his eyes locked firmly on the floor. He just could not look Steve in the eye; he started to fidget nervously in front of him as he ran his hand over his face.

"_Danny?"_

Danny could hear the pleading in Steve's voice, he knew what he was trying to say but this was not the time or place.

"Look we'll talk about this later, this can wait" Danny started to babble as he indicated between them both "The others will be wandering why we're in here for so long. And we …"

"_Danny_ I think they have a general idea that we need to talk" Steve sighed as Danny started to pulling further away from him. He could feel his partners' barriers starting to go up.

"Don't okay, _please_" Steve's voice was soft but with a hint of pleading in it as he reached out to touch him.

"Don't what Steve" Danny sighed as he resisted the urge to just run out of the room, his emotions were running riot again and it was beginning to wear Danny down. He knew what Steve was saying but he still did not know what to think or feel. He had just let Steve see him at his most vulnerable, see his thoughts about himself.

"_Don't shut me out_" Steve sighed as Danny crossed his arms over his chest, he was still refusing to meet Steve's eyes..

Danny looked up at this as raised his eyebrows at the man before him as if to '_say you're serious_?'

"Okay I know that that's rich coming from me but..." Steve hesitated as he locked eyes with his Danny; he wanted Danny to believe him when he said the next few words.

"I don't want that with you Danny. I don't want us to have any secrets, to not be able to talk to each other. "

Danny listened to him watching, searching his eyes. He was still so unsure about Steven's feelings for him and he was so scared. Scared of what the added pressure of Danny carrying their baby would bring. I mean it is not every day that you find out that another man is going to father your baby. He really didn't know whether Steve had _really thought this through_, what it would actually mean, how people would talk and point fingers, turn away disgusted by what they saw. Danny had been through this before and it was a very stressful time.

"You're carrying my baby Danny and…."

"**_That's the problem here Steven_**" Danny snapped frustrated as he pulled further away from Steve. He ran his hand over his face once more as he walked to the other side of the room. He needed to put some distance between them so he could think.

"I'm a _man_ carrying _your child_? I mean your acting as though it is the most natural thing in the world, but it's not." Danny rambled holding his arms out in front of him; he could not believe that Steve was just not getting it. "_Doesn't that freak you out in the slightest?_"

"No Danny, it doesn't, why would it? " Steve frowned at his partner as he faced his partner, he didn't understand what the problem was. _The man he loved was carrying his child, what was the big deal_?

"Because I'm _a man_ Steven, _a man carrying a child_. Most people would say I'm a freak of nature, that I am wrong, that our baby is wrong"

"**_I'm not most people Danny_**" Steve snapped his forehead furrowing. _"And don't you dare say things like that about yourself or our child_. "His face betrayed the hurt he was now feeling as Danny's words stung him, "There is _nothing_ wrong with _you_ or _our baby_. "

Danny looked away from him, not wanting to believe him, it hurt to believe him. To think that the man he loved would just accept him and their child no matter what, he was not used to people just accepting him when they found out, he still believed that Steve would come to his senses and walk away. His feelings and thoughts were so conflicting, all he wanted was for Steve to hold him and keep them both safe from the hurt that would definitely come their way.

"Danny look at me, _please,_" Steve, pleaded as he took a step towards Danny and placed both his hands on his partners face, forcing him to turn his head. Steve's heart broke as he looked into the frightened eyes looking back at him. He could see the conflicting emotions that were running through them.

"When Catherine told me she was pregnant" Steve could feel Danny tense at his words, his eyes shifting to the side as he tried to pull his face out of his hands but, Steve just gripped tighter. "The first thought that went through my mind was why it couldn't be _our_ baby, _yours_ and _mine_. " Steve put emphasis in his words, watching, as Danny looked back at his partner his eyes widening slightly at Steve's revelation. Steve could see that he was listening to his words; he knew that Danny wanted so much to believe this was true.

"As crazy as it sounded at the time, I wished it was you carrying my child. I never thought it was possible, you being a man. Nevertheless, here you are telling me that you are going to give me the most precious gift I could ever wish for." Steve looked deep into Danny's eyes, he watched as he saw a stray silent tear fall from the deep blue eyes that were looking back intently back at him.

"How could that be wrong?" Steve whispered, "I have everything I want right here, in front of me. Doesn't this morning prove anything to you?" Steve added with a little smirk on his face.

Danny blushed slightly, watching as Steve's eyes darkened slightly. He knew that Steve was replaying this morning in his head.

_Maybe this could work._ Danny thought to himself as he felt hope rising in him again. Dare he let himself believe that all his dreams were coming true?

"I love you Danno, and I love our child" Steve leaned in and kissed Danny's lips gently, brushing them softly with his own. It was not a passionate kiss but full of love and acceptance, telling Danny so much in that simple gesture.

Danny closed his eyes at the contact but it was not enough. He had this sudden need to devour the man before him. He parted his lips as he snaked his hands up into Steve's hair pulling him down further.

Steve moaned as he felt Danny tug lightly at his hair, this allowed Danny's tongue to slip in between his lips, pushing its way in, searching his mouth, for what Steve had no idea. Steve pushed back with his own tongue as he felt heat seeping through his groin, his grip tightening around Danny's face as he felt his partner pull him closer still, backing them up so they hit the wall behind them. Steve automatically bent his knees, both men groaned as they felt their hardening cocks touch through their trousers. Steve slipped his hands down to Danny's waist gripping his hips, his fingers digging in as Danny deepened the kiss even more.

Steve's brain was starting to shut down as Danny suddenly grounded up into him. He may have been shorter than Steve but he still managed to lift himself higher so their groins rubbed harder together.

Steve needed to slow things down, as the side of his brain that was still working, virtually, reminded him of where they were. Anyone of the team could walk in at any moment, he didn't want to stop but they needed to.

"Danny" Steve mumbled between kisses. "We... Need to... Stop... The others..."

"Fuck the others" Danny whispered into Steve mouth. Steve groaned loudly at Danny's choice of words, he loved it when he used his dirty mouth. His brain was almost none existent as Danny pulled him into an even more passionate embrace pushing his hips up so that he rubbed harder against Steve's groin.

That was when Steve lost all sense of logic, his brain completely shut down as he lifted his partner up, wrapping Danny's legs around his waist. Danny's legs instantly tightened their grip pulling Steve impossibly closer; he unlatched his mouth from Steve's and attacked his neck.

Steve lifted his head so Danny could have better access, hot breath seeping through his lips as he pushed his groin into Danny harder. His breathing was ragged and heavy as the lips attached to him sucked the life out of him.

Danny did not know where this new passion, well lust, had come from; usually he was the sensible one, the logical one, and making out with his partner in a middle of a murder investigation while the other team mates were just next door was not logical or sensible. Nevertheless, Danny could not help it he wanted, _no needed_ Steve right here right now, he did not care about who would find them. Danny gripped Steve's hair tighter; he was so close that he could feel his pulse in every pore of his body.

"Danny, we need to… gghhhh," Steve moaned deep in his throat as Danny unlatched his mouth from his neck and attacked his mouth again. Pushing his tongue deep within the warm crevice once more trying to silence the protests of the man he was hanging from. Steve started to push hard and fast into Danny, their covered cocks crying out to be released from their tight confines. They were both so impossibly close that neither one wanted to stop to free their cocks, all they needed were a few more thrusts and both men would fall over the edge.

"Guys I think… _oh for fuck sake_… seriously, _now?_ You two are doing this _now?_"

Steve immediately dropped Danny who whimpered, no he had _not_ just whimpered at the fact that he had now lost all contact with Steve's body. Both men were panting heavily, inwardly cursing Chin's timing as their cocks ached from coming so close to their release.

"Shit, sorry Chin, we were just…" Steve started to stammer, he fidgeted, embarrassed at being caught making out with his hot partner. Steve was unable to finish the sentence, his words being stuck in his mouth as he looked at his very breathless and dishevelled partner. He felt like he was a horny school kid again when his dad had walked in on him making out with some girl.

"I get the gist Steve, but seriously guys now is not the time "Chin pointed out, chastising them like a parent would. Both boys looked at each other, their cheeks growing red.

"Sorry Chin" They mumbled together their eyes falling to the floor as their fingers fiddled with whatever bit of loose clothing they could find.

"Okay, but you both should know better, there's a time and place for that and now is not either of them." Chin chastised them both as he stood standing with his hands on his hips.

"It was Danny's fault, he jumped me," Steve said as he pointed at his partner.

_Oh so much for backing each other up!_ Danny thought to himself as his mouth fell open in surprise at the accusation. Okay yea _he may_ have initiated it but he did not hear Steve complaining! Well not much anyway. He is a grown man he could have said no at any time.

"Don't you blame me," Danny said as he raised his eyebrows "It was all your fault for saying all that stuff" Danny stood and crossed his arms over his chest, not so much as a defiant stance but more to stop him grabbing Steve and pulling him into another hot and heavy make out session, he was still hard.

"You were upset, I was trying to comfort you, I didn't know you would jump me," Steve said defensively crossing his own arms across his chest. He so much wanted to dishevel Danny some more, he was still hard.

"Seriously you're blaming my state of mind for this" Danny asked as he stood up straighter flaying his hand at Steve. His voice was starting to waver as his hormones went from horny to emotional at a switch of a button.

Steve noticed this as he saw the flicker in Danny's eyes waver, moistening as his voice hitched.

"That's not what I'm saying Danno I just meant..." Steve's voice was soft as he pulled Danny back into his arms. He did not want to see him get upset again, especially not in front of Chin.

"Guys I'm sorry but, we really need you to come and check this out, there will be time for you to finish whatever you need to finish late." Chin said his voice softer this time as he watched the gentle interaction between his two team mates. Something was definitely off with Danny but he could not put his finger on it. "We need to clear Steve first, and I think we just had our first lead."

This seemed to shake the guys from whatever moment they were in. Their minds now switched to job mode.

"Yeah okay, just give me a minute okay" Danny whispered as he pulled out of Steve's arms. Steve looked down at him concern on his face as he reluctantly let go of his partner.

"Danny? This can wait" Steve whispered, no matter what as far as Steve was concerned Danny and the baby came first; everything else could take a back seat. That included clearing himself of murder. Danny had been pushed aside enough his whole life, Steve had understood that much, but not any more. Danny needed to know that he would always be first in Steve's life now.

"No Chins right you go and look at what they have found, I'll be out in a minute "Danny looked up into Steve's eyes trying to reassure him that he was okay. "Really I'm fine," Danny added with a slight smile as he saw how unsure Steve was about leaving him.

Steve paused for a moment studying the face of the man in front of him. This was not finished by a long run but they were right, Steve was no good to them if he was locked away in jail for a murder he did not do.

"Okay," Steve whispered as he once more cradled Danny's face in his hands, his thumbs gently caressing his partner's cheeks. "I love you," Steve whispered making sure he locked eyes with Danny.

"I know, I love you to" Danny whispered back as he placed his hand over Steve's as it rested against his cheek.

Steve bent down and gave Danny a soft kiss on his lips, both men's eyes sliding shut. He pulled away and rested his head against Danny's hoping that it would calm the thoughts he knew were running through Danny's mind.

Steve pulled away and gave Danny more kiss before turning and walking out of the room with Chin.

"Okay show me what you've found" Danny heard Steve say as he watched his partners retreating form.

_God he is so hot_ Danny thought to himself as he breathed out the breath he had not known he had been holding. He rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to gain control over his raging hormones. He needed to try to control them if he was going to stay focused on the case. He also needed to not be alone with Steve until this was over; the way his sex drive was spiralling, he would end up dry humping his partner in front of _everyone._ He also needed to stop crying like a girl at the drop of a hat.

_God I **really** need a snow cone_ Danny thought to himself as he walked out of the room towards the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__ Well that's all with the boy loving for a few chapters, time to get on with the story. :0( Yeah right lol do you really think Danny will not jump Steve again until after they find Catherine's murderer? I think not lol ;0). Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome. Oh and I know Chin dosen't usually swear but, I think he was a bit shocked to walk in on his two team mates making out heavily in a middle of a murder investigation. I hope there isn't too many mistakes here, I tried my best :0)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N** Hi guys sorry for the late update but i kind of had writers block. I needed to find away for the guys to get out of the cabin and on to the next part of the story, finding out who stitched up Steve. So I've decided to put this stepping stone in to at least get the story movingin the right direction. I know it's shorter than my other chapters but the next one will be longer, I promise. so as usual Read. Enjoy. Review :0)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"When was this?" Steve asked Kono as he stood behind her his eyes focused on the screen of her laptop. She was replaying the security footage from 5-0. Kono fidgeted nervously in her chair as she felt the gaze of her boss on her, she could feel the anger coming off of him.

"What's he doing?" Steve forehead furrowed as he watched. Nobody answered him as they kept their eyes fixed on the screen; they had already watched this so they knew what was coming up. Steve could feel his blood start to boil he knew he shouldn't be watching but, he couldn't take his eyes away from the screen.

"Is that it?" Steve grounded out as his composure started to cave. The anger he felt building up inside of him was evident in his face and voice as he pointed at the screen. He was trying so hard not to run and shoot something.

"Is that what?"

Everyone jumped as they heard Danny behind them. They had been so focused on the screen that none of them had registered that Danny had entered the room. Steve swung around his eyes wide as he rubbed his hand over his mouth then crossed them over his chest as he fidgeted nervously. He didn't know how to answer that question, he didn't want his partner looking at the footage but, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him.

Danny stared at Steve with an expectant glance, he had no idea what was going on but, he knew something was up. For one Steve for one was_ looking very_ agitated as though he wanted to shoot something, or someone, although he was trying hard not to show it. Danny raised his eyebrows in question as he noticed Steve flick his eyes to Chin; they were both looking_ quite_ uncomfortable. Well actually everyone was looking very uncomfortable. Kono for one had not acknowledged him once, she had kept her eyes glued to the screen of her laptop, which was conveniently hidden from his view. This just perked Danny's interest even more.

Danny tried to look behind Steve but his vision was blocked as Steve leaned over. Danny frowned at his partner and tried to look the other side only for Steve to lean that side too.

"Steven!" Danny said quietly through his teeth, he raised his forehead in warning as he crossed his own arms over his chest. This always worked with his partner when Danny was trying to get Steven to tell him or show him something he was obviously hiding. Steve fidgeted nervously under Danny's gaze_, god why did he always do that_, he knew he would cave.

"Danny it's, look you need to just keep calm, _okay?_" Steve tried to say as he placed his hands on his partners arms. He had tried to keep his own anger out of his voice but it hadn't worked. Which of course made Danny even more determined to find out what they were hiding. If they were going to try and protect him, _just because he was pregnant_! _He was not a girl; he did not that need protecting._

"What are you talking about, why wouldn't I stay calm?" Danny snapped as he pushed Steve's hands off of him taking Steve by surprise, which gave him a chance to look behind the body of wall called Steve McGarrett.

"What's that?" Danny questioned as his forehead furrowed in confusion. "Is that the security footage from 5-0?"

Danny looked at each of his team mates their faces were trying the poker look but Danny had worked with them all long enough to see through it.

_Why the hell are they hiding this from me?_ Danny thought to himself confused, he could feel his stomach start to flutter. He didn't know if it was Baby Seal starting to awaken from his nap or gut feeling that there was something on that footage that was goingto upset him. Either way he was_ going_ to watch it.

"Well, yes, but I don't think you should watch it, it might..." Steve stammered, now Danny was getting really annoyed. If Steve was going to start treating him differently just because he was pregnant then they were going to have serious words later, something along the lines of _don't piss off a pregnant man with a gun._

"Play it" Danny demanded his voice was calm but very firm as he looked down at Kono, completely ignoring his partner.

"Danny I..." Kono muttered unsure, her eyes slipped to Steve's asking him what she should do.

"I. Said. Play. It." Danny was now royally pissed off; he did not need Steve's _permission_ to watch a_ damn video_. If it had anything to do with helping get Steven off this stupid murder charge then he should be allowed to watch it too. He _was carrying_ his child, a child that needs _both their daddies_. His voice was showing his agitation even if his face didn't. Kono looked at Danny once more and then to Steve.

Steve sighed heavily and nodded slowly at her, he knew it was a waste of time to try and stop Danny. He also knew he was going to suffer when this was all cleared up, Danny had given him the 'We_ will talk about this later, when there are no witnesses to watch me murder you look_.'

Kono sighed and started the tape from the beginning. Everyone was silent as they watched the footage; Danny's face was impassive as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest watching the scene unfold.

_**The security footage showed Danny walking into the office of 5-0.** _

He registered the date; Danny knew it was the day that he had returned from his 2 weeks of being missing.

_**Danny walked off the elevator, he looked nervous as he stood there looking around. He then walked to Steve's office and glanced in, standing there for a few moments before turning and entering his own office**._

Although he was not touching him, Steve could feel Danny's body stiffen beside him as he watched himself on the footage. Steve kept his eyes on his partner through the whole thing, he couldn't watch it again but, he was also concerned about Danny's reaction.

_**10 minutes later showed Danny collapsed on the floor. The door of the elevator opened and someone walked out onto the floor of 5-0. They looked around before heading into Steve's office. They reached into their coat and pulled out an envelope and placed it on his desk.**_

Steve had cursed at this point because he hadn't seen the envelope on his desk when he had gone to fetch Danny his drink. He had been totally focused on his partner.

_**The person then made to leave Steve's office when something had caught his attention. He moved quickly to Danny's office, looked in and then ran towards the elevator. He stopped suddenly as he stood staring at the doors then he turned and ran for the stairs, disappearing as the doors pinged and Steve walked out followed by Chin and Kono**_.

Everyone had felt shock, guilt and anger at this point. They had just missed this guy by a matter of seconds. They had been so caught up in their argument, well discussion about Steve's behaviour, that they hadn't registered that someone had been there.

"Danny?" Steve whispered placing his arm on his partners shoulder when the tape had finished. Danny could feel everyone's eyes on him; he could feel his chest tightening as he suddenly felt suffocated.

"Don't okay just, don't" Danny snapped as he turned and walked out of the cabin slamming the door behind him.

Danny stood on porch his eyes closed as he breathed in trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, mind you he wasn't _that surprised was he?_ He ran his hand over his face as he felt the sting of his tears touch his eyes.

_God _now he was crying like a baby. He hated this side of him, crying at a drop of a hat over some worthless _scumbag._

_God_ where was a pineapple snow cone when you needed one, he was _craving like mad for one._

"Babe"

Danny sighed deeply as he heard the voice of his partner behind him, he felt the beginnings of a sob as warm arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him in closer so his back fell against Steve's chest. He felt Steve nestle his cheek into the crook of Danny's neck placing a soft kiss to his skin. Danny wrapped his arms over Steve's and leaned back into him as Steve pulled him in even tighter.

"He left me there Steven"

"I know" Steve answered, his warm breath tickling Danny's skin. Any other time Danny would of turned and jumped the man but, now he just welcomed the warmth and comfort he brought.

"_He saw me on the floor and he just walked away. No ran away, didn't call for help or anything, okay you guys turned up but what if you hadn't? I could have been seriously hurt and he just walked away. I know we're not on the Christmas list of most people but, I thought that if one of us was seriously injured_…."

"Danno you need to calm down" Steve muttered into Danny's neck as he went into rant mode. He knew he had said the wrong thing when Danny suddenly stiffened in his arms. He inwardly cursed, he should of just let Danny rant, get it out of his system so they could concentrate on getting this scumbag.

Danny pulled himself out of Steve's arms, slowly turning to face him. Steve's breath caught as he saw the frightened helpless look in Danny's face. Then it morphed into anger as he turned his rant onto his partner.

"**_Calm down, fuck will I calm down. Did you not watch the same thing I just fucking watched?"_ **Danny spat out as he pointed to the door of the cabin while his other hand flailed in front of him.

"Yes Danny, I did" Steve answered placing his hands on his hips; he really did not want to get into an argument with his partner.

"Then how can you stand there and tell me to _calm the fuck down."_ Danny breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself down. He really didn't want to fight with Steve, or take his anger out on him but his hormones were pissing him off and he needed to just vent at some one.

"I could have _lost our baby_ Steven" Danny's voice broke at his own words, tears filled his eyes. It pulled at Steve's heart; he hated seeing him like this when there was nothing he could do. "I could of lost our baby because _he_ chose not to _help me_. Some scumbag, who just waltz's into 5-0, saw me on the floor, unconscious, and waltzed right back out. Didn't even check to see if I was alive or not, he just walks back out. How _the hel__l_ am I supposed to calm down?"

"_I know, okay, I saw,_ but what do you expect from a low life like that" Steve snapped back, he was feeding off Danny's anger now. His own frustrations and fear that he could of lost both the man he loved and his baby, because of some asshole, came screaming forward.

"I don't know okay, maybe I expect too much from people, even scumbags" Danny shouted in frustration throwing his hands in the air. " I guess I'm just being irrational, to think that even the lowest of beings have some sort of empathy for other human beings. _God I hate_ the way I'm so hormonal all the fucking time... I just … mmmphhh"

Danny was cut off from his rant as Steve slammed his mouth onto his partners, kissing him deep and slow, sucking every last drop of Danny's rant from him until his body started to soften and relax next to him. Danny's arms hung uselessly by his side, he felt Steve's hands as they clasped onto his face, pulling him impossibly closer so he could deepen the kiss even more. Both the boys chests hurt as the need for air came screaming from their lungs.

"That's not fair" Danny mumbled as he pulled away, both of them breathing hard. Danny placed his forehead onto Steve's, their breath skimming across each other's lips. Danny's hands reached up and clasped onto Steve's shoulders, his fingers digging into his skin, he needed a life line to stop himself from falling.

"Was the…. only way… I could stop you.. Calm you down" Steve managed to get out in between his heavy breathing. "You were sort of going red... From lack of breathing" He added with a smirk.

"Jerk" Danny muttered as he too smiled. Steve let out a little laugh as he placed his lips back onto Danny's, a short peck this time. "So you thought... Taking my last bout of oxygen… by kissing me was… a good idea?"

"Well it worked didn't it" Steve answered, sounding quite proud of himself.

"Idiot" Danny laughed as he took in a deep breath.

"Well isn't that sweet!"

Danny and Steve jumped at the sound of the voice behind them. They instinctively went for their guns and aimed them at the person behind them.

"Whoa." Detective Johnson said as he held up his own gun. Danny and Steve let their eyes fall on the detective and then onto the police that surrounded the cabin, both their hearts hammering in their chests. The same thought running through their minds.

_How the hell did they find us? _

"Shit" Danny muttered as he realised that there was no way out of this as his eyes skimmed over the sea of bodies. He tried to find anyway for Steve to escape even if it meant him going down for aiding and abetting.

Just then the rest of 5-0 came around the corner, their guns raised and pointed at the officers. Now there was 5 of them, Dr McGillon had now been dragged into their mess completely as he pointed his own gun at the officers. They were still out numbered as he counted 10 officers and 5 of them. Normally this wouldn't of mattered but, these were fellow officers not the scum they usually took out. Danny had to keep reminding himself of this fact as his fingers gripped tighter to his gun.

"Well, it looks like we have a Mexican standoff. Now, who's going to put their gun down first?" Detective Johnson said smugly as he aimed his gun at Steve's head. Their eyes locked on each other as Steve aimed his own gun at the Detective.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there are some mistakes in here but I did try, I promise. So how did the Detective know where to find our boys? Who stitched them up? What will happen next, will Steve escape? Will Danny find the scumbag that left him lying unconcious in 5-0? Hate to be him when they catch up with him lol. I will say that Stan slips up next and makes a mistake that may cost him dearly. Please review and let me know your thoughts :0)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N** Hi everyone finally got this chapter up, not easy to write lol. I know there may be some mistakes in this chapter, I was in a rush to update for you. I hope there are not too many mistakes but, if there is please forgive me. Not much else to say other than Read. Review. Enjoy :0)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Danny and Steve stood poised and ready, their guns were held firm as they pointed them at Detective Johnson and his cronies.

"Danny" Steve muttered, Danny's body stiffened even more he knew what Steve was trying to say.

"_No_" Was all he responded as he raised his gun higher, his fingers gripping it tightly. There was no way he was going to let Steve loose on one of his hair brained ideas.

Steve sighed, he knew what they had to do, and there was no way they were going to get out of this one. He just had to convince Danny that they had no option; he could tell that Danny was in no mood for negotiations. He skimmed his eyes over the police as he tried to figure out another way, anything would be better than what he was thinking.

"_I said no"_ Danny voice was firmer this time as he noticed Steve's change in posture; he had started to ease his arms down. He was _not _going to let him go with _these jackasses_.

"There's no other way Danno, you know that" Steve turned his head slightly as his eyes flitted between his partner and Detective Johnson. He really didn't trust the detective and he wanted to be ready in case things got out of hand.

"Yea and what _good _will it do if you _go_ with them?" Danny snapped at Steve, he didn't mean to. He was just so angry and frustrated, they had been found before they could clear Steve's name. He felt as though he was losing Steve all over again.

"Then what do you suggest Danny?" Steve asked as he lowered his gun and turned to face his partner. He understood that Danny didn't want him to go but, he really had no choice.

"_**Don't you even take one fucking step towards him"**_ Danny shouted pointing his gun firmly on to one of the officers who had made a move towards Steve.

"Stand back officer Ki Nicki" Detective Johnson said, his eyes never leaving the two men in front of him. "You should listen to your partner, he's talking sense" He added as his eyes fell onto Danny's.

"He _never _talks sense, that's why I have to make sure he doesn't do something to totally _fuck things up_" Danny snapped, his voice was starting to waver as he felt fear burning in his body.

_What if they took him from me and he never came back?_ Was all Danny could think off, as his thoughts started to spiral out of control. He couldn't lose him, not now, he needed him.

"Boss?" Chin asked as he kept his gun trained on the other officers, he didn't know who to listen to. He knew that Steve had top go with them if they were going to stand any chance of clearing him. Steve looked over at his team and Dr McGillon, he couldn't let them risk their careers or their lives for him.

"Stand down" Steve commanded, his voice was calmer than he actually felt inside. The last thing he wanted to do was go with this joker, but he had to trust his team would come through for him. If he went with the Detective then the heat would be taken off his team enough so they could investigate closer.

"_Don't you fucking dare_" Danny snapped as he flitted his eyes between Dative, the police and his team mates. He could see the uncertainty in their eyes as they looked at each other then back at their boss. He could see them wavering, he knew that they were going to listen to Steve.

"You should listen..." Detective Johnson started to say before Danny abruptly interrupted him.

"_Shut, the fuck, up_, "Danny snapped, his voice seeped with hatred for this man as he gripped firmer on to his gun. He was losing whatever hold he had on his emotions.

"**I am a man on the edge, who's about to lose the man he loves. You are trying to fucking take the father of my baby because you are an incompetent fucking idiot who can't see the fucking truth if it bit him in the ass"** Danny shouted as he felt tears forming in his eyes as his hormones decided to take a nose dive. He had gone from a sane confident man to a hormonalcidal screaming man in a matter of 60 seconds.

Everyone flinched at Danny's words as they washed over them, the pain and fear in his voice was evident. Their eyes went wide as Danny just outed himself and Steve. He told _everyone_ in hearing distance that he was _pregnant _and _Steve was the daddy._ Chin and Kono turned and looked at each other, their eyes widened in surprise as they silently questioned each other if they knew. They then looked back at Danny and Steve. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Dr McGillon who just rolled his eyes, as if to say "_I suppose that's one way to come out."_

"Not exactly how I thought that would go" Steve mumbled with a little laugh, if not a little shocked at just being outed by his partner.

Danny skimmed his eyes over the crowd looking at each of their faces. He couldn't believe he had just said that, as soon as the word's had left his mouth he had regretted them. He had suddenly come back to his senses, like a bucket of ice thrown into his face.

_God what I wouldn't do for a Pineapple Snow cone_ Danny thought to himself, he shook the thought from his mind. This was _so _not the time to be craving his ice.

Danny couldn't help but notice the looks on the officers faces, to say they were shocked was an understatement. He kept his eyes focused on the police officers as he tried not to look at his team mates, afraid of what he might find there. He couldn't stand to see their disgusted faces, feel their rejection swarming over him. This was not how he wanted them to know.

"You're shitting me right?" Everyone turned to face Detective Johnson, his face was scrunched up showing his obvious disgust. "I knew there was something wrong with you guys"

Steve's forehead furrowed in anger at the obvious homophobic ness poured from his words. Steve ignored him and turned back to his partner. He looked at Danny and saw the frightened, angry and lost look on his face. It broke his heart that the man he loved was hurting because of some jackass.

"Danny, babe" Steve whispered softly as he tried to get him to look his way. Danny flitted his eyes to his partners then back at the crowd, he didn't want to look at Steve in fear of being rejected. He shouldn't have outed him like that; it wasn't his place to decide when Steve came out to the others around him. Now everyone will think he's a freak just like him, treat him like some sort of outcast. He hated himself right then for putting Steve through this, he had enough to worry about with being framed for murder. Now he would be known for getting the freak pregnant.

"Danno, I love you" Steve softly said as he tried once more to reassure him that he didn't care what anyone thinks. Danny closed his eyes for a millisecond as he tried to gather his thoughts. Steve had just said he loved him despite his gigantic mistake, despite just being outed by his partner. He slanted so much to believe that it was still okay between them but, he was so scared to believe it still.

"**Oh for the life of me, will you just put the fucking gun down so I can take this murderer to jail" **Detective Johnson shouted he was losing his temper waiting for this freak to lower his gun. He was just itching to take one of them out one way or another. Arresting Steve was less paperwork than shooting his partner but to be honest? He wasn't fussed.

"I do have a gorgeous girlfriend to get back to "He lingered out the word girlfriend as if trying to indicate his normal life.

"**Shut the fuck up"** Steve shouted his anger evident in every part of his body as his voice was laced with venom for this man. It was so loud and sharp that everyone jumped slightly aiming their guns higher, unsure of what would happen next.

"Just give me a reason McGarrett, just one fucking reason" Detective Johnson grounded out as he locked eyes with the Steve. Steve locked eyes with him and took a steady breath in as he tried to calm himself. He really, really wanted to shoot this guy.

"You can take me in, just give me 5 minutes with my partner" Steve asked his voice calmer but still filled with anger. Detective Johnson thought about this for a moment.

"Fine, your team lower their guns first," Detective Johnson said, his voice calm but the fact he didn't like this idea was very much evident.

Steve took a deep breath then he looked at his team and nodded his head. They hesitated for a moment and then each of them lowered their arms, their guns falling to their sides. Danny was the only one whose gun was still trained at the detective.

Detective Johnson raised his eyebrows at Danny a smug grin on his face, he indicated for him to lower his gun. Danny didn't move he didn't trust this man at all. Steve reached up and slowly wrapped his fingers gently around Danny's hand. Danny gasped slightly at the loving touch and allowed his partner to push his hand down slowly so it was now facing the floor. Danny's eyes were still on the Detective, he refused to look at Steve afraid that he would just break if he did.

_Fucking hormones_ Danny thought to himself. _Fucking Steve's fault I'm in this emotional hell, in too much of a hurry to not use a fucking condom!_

"Danno" Steve's voice was soft with a hint of a warning as he asked him to turn and face him. Danny slowly turned his head and looked up at his partner, even though he didn't want to he couldn't resist. He knew it wasn't just Steve's fault but he needed to blame someone and Steve was the closest. Steve felt his heart stutter as he saw the fear filled eyes, his partner looked so lost.

"I'm sorry "Danny whispered his voice slightly breaking.

"It's okay" Steve said back as confident as he could. He so wanted to kiss away those fears but, he couldn't not here, not now.

"I shouldn't of said all that" Danny's voice was so small, no louder than a whisper, it was like he was afraid that he had lost Steve because he couldn't control his mouth.

"It's okay, I promise. We can't talk now but we'll talk about it later" Steve locked eyes with the man in front of him, he tried to reassure him.

"But you're leaving me" Danny said dejectedly, Steve knew he wasn't talking about now.

"I will never leave you Danny, but right now I have no choice" Steve tried to get him to understand that if he could he would stay here forever with him. "I will be back"

"How, if you go with them they will chuck you in jail. They don't care your innocent, how are you going to get out of this if your inside. How will you come back to us" Danny could feel himself starting to fall.

"Cus I'm calling for back up" Steve muttered with a small grin on his face.

"You don't use backup" Danny couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"You're my back up Danny; you will find out the truth and bring me home" Steve placed his hand on Danny's cheek as he made sure he looked deep into his partners eyes.

"_Oh please, it's like watching a fucking chick flick that's been screwed up" _

Danny and Steve ignored Detective Johnson as they heard the distaste in the words coming from his mouth as he watched them.

"I could always shoot him and blame it on my hormones; I can use the insanity plea. I am a freak who's pregnant, that's got to screw with your mentality" Danny said only half joking.

"_Danny" _Steve's tone was warning as he frowned down at his partner, he hated it when Danny talked like this.

"I know" Danny breathed out, he knew what Steve was saying. "Just go before I change my mind and shoot the lot of them"

"Times up McGarrett" Detective Johnson said, he'd had enough of these two jokers. If he didn't break this up he was going to bring up his dinner.

"I love you" Steve whispered to Danny as he looked down into his eyes. He linked their fingers together; he just needed some sort of contact no matter how small it was.

"Love you too" Danny whispered as he looked up at Steve. He gripped tighter to Steve's hand as he started to walk away. He couldn't let go not yet.

Steve yanked Danny towards him and kissed him firmly on the mouth taking Danny's breath away. Then Steve just turned and walked away letting his hand fall away from Danny's, he took a deep breath as he walked down the steps towards Detective Johnson and his goons. He was trying so hard not to let his tears fall as they threatened to collect in his eyes.

_God I reaallly need a Malasadas _Steve thought to himself. He laughed softly as the thought played in his mind, he suddenly realised why he had been craving them lately. Danny carved Pineapple and he craved Malasadas. Baby Seal was already messing with them.

"What are you smiling at McGarrett?" Detective Johnson sneered at him, Steve just ignored him.

"Fine maybe this will wipe the smile off your face" Detective Johnson said with a smug smile as he started to read him his Miranda rights. He pulled Steve's hands behind him, rougher than needed to be and clamped handcuffs on wrists. "Commander Steve McGarrett I am arresting you in connection to the murder of Catherine Davies. You do not have..."

"I know my rights you jackass" Steve said firmly as he squared up to the Detective.

"Well I wouldn't want you to be denied equal opportunity with the other low lives" Detective Johnson said as he put his hand on Steve's head and pushed him roughly into the back of the car.

Steve ignored the Detective a she carried on telling him his rights as he banged the door shut. He looked out of the window his eyes falling on Danny; he stood still his eyes locked onto Steve's. Beside him stood Kono, Chin and Dr McGillon, his team stood side by side and he prayed that he would be coming back to them soon.

"You lot are lucky I don't arrest you for harbouring a fugitive" Detective Johnson shouted up at the group standing on the steps of the cabin. His grinned smugly as no one responded to him, he was satisfied that he had broken 5-0. They would be lost without their commander, he was sure of it.

The team of 5-0 stood silently and watched as the car carrying a member of their family drove away.

"Danny" Kono whispered as she placed her hand gently on his arm. Danny flinched slightly at the contact.

"We've got a suspect to hunt down "Danny's voice was determined as he turned and marched back into the cabin, the others stood and watched his retreating back. One by one they turned and walked into the cabin after him, they were going to get Steve back and bring 5-0 back together no matter what.

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE ON THE ISLAND**

Stan pulled up and sat for a moment in his car, the engine ticked over as he contemplated his next move. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his tired face. Things had not gone to plan lately and it was that bitch Catherine's fault. If it wasn't for her and her stupid idea then he wouldn't have to clean up her mess. She had told him her suspicions of Steve and Danny, which hadn't really surprised him. It was her idea to worm her way back into Steve's life and break them from the inside. If they could get rid of Danny then 5-0 would fall apart, Steve was useless without his partner as back up, and Rachel would be his. Okay he would have to put up with the brat but, he was sure he could talk Rachel around to boarding school.

It wasn't just Danny he hated but Steve McGarrett, if it wasn't for him 5-0 would never have been put together. They wouldn't have busted up his drug ring, that the incompetent Hawaii police had no idea was right under their very noses. Now he had to find another location to start again. They had cost him millions; the people who he supplied were threatening to go elsewhere so he was at risk of losing everything.

_God I hate this fucking island _He thought and he looked out of the window of his car. If it wasn't for the fact that the police were stupid jackasses he would never have come back. It had been perfect until that fucking Navy Seal had turned up.

"Fucking asshole" Stan grounded out to himself as he hit his hand on the steering wheel in anger. He sighed heavily as he pushed his door open.

"_Fucking stupid whore_" He muttered to himself as he walked to the back of the house he was parked behind. He looked behind him before pulling on his gloves; he looked around for something to stand on. He couldn't risk going around the front in case some concerned citizen was lurking about and called the cops. Mind you in this neighbourhood he doubted they would even notice but, he couldn't risk it. His eyes fell on a plastic box just visible under the back of the house. He walked over to it and picked it up, placing it just below the window he stood on it. He reached inside his pocket, and with another quick look around, he smashed the window with the small metal pole he had brought with him.

He waited for a moment to see if anyone would come running, he slipped his hand inside his jacket ready, his fingers curled around the cold metal of the gun he had hidden in his waistband. With a smug grin he removed his hand; he reached in the broken window and unlocked the latch. He pushed the window open and with one final look he hoisted himself in.

Once inside he moved quickly through the kitchen and into the lounge. He took a quick glance and sneered at the sight. He knew Danny's place wasn't much in standard but this was just beyond poverty. How could he stand to sleep here, the place wasn't fit enough for a pig let alone a detective on 5-0.

"No wander you took Grace to McGarrett's" Stan muttered to himself. He took one look around and then headed for the phone. It wouldn't take long for him to collect all the bugs Catherine had planted. There was one in the phone and one under the lamp, there was also one in the vent in the kitchen. After collecting the bugs he took one look around and then climbed out of the window. He shimmied out and pushed the box back under the house. He would have to find some other way to keep tracks on 5-0. He walked to his car and climbed in, he reached up for his rear mirror and turned it slightly.

"Well, Well" He whispered to himself through gritted teeth as he frowned, his blood boiling. He was angry at himself for letting his guard down. "You McGarrett's are just trying to piss me off"

As he watched the car behind him, conveniently hidden behind the previous house, he smiled smugly to himself as an idea began to form in his mind.

"I think I've found my new advantage" He muttered smugly to himself as he saw the car of Mary McGarrett.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Ooooh I didn't see that coming did you? How about Danny outing them both? God he must be very hormonal lol..Well now we know why Stan has it in for our boys and why he killed Catherine. What will happen to Mary now Stan has seen her? Was she the one who saw him at the hospital? Will she end up like Catherine? What will Steve and Chin do when they find out? I can't wait, I'm so excited. ;0) Please review and let me know your thoughts, good or bad. Any ideas welcome too. :0)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N**__ Hi guys sorry about the late update but, I've had the flu and coughing fits. I've been on anti-biotic's for the past week or so. :0( They're __**disgusting **__by the way. I know this chapter is very short but, the next one will be longer as it begins the investigation into Catherine's murder and Steve's frame. I just needed to get Kono and Chins reactions to Danny's news out of the way first. I'm still not a hundred per cent better but I will try and update the next Chapter soon. Thank you for your patience and as always please Read, enjoy review. _

_Let me know if you have any ideas of how the two separate investigations should go. (Detective Johnsons and Five-0's)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Danny marched over to Kono's laptop and started to search through the video's from 5-0 security tapes. He needed to find the image again of the _scumbag_ that left him lying on the floor.

_I could have been dying and he just left me_ Danny thought as he felt his blood boil with anger. He was trying so hard to keep things together; he didn't need to break down into an emotional mess. Steve_ needed_ him.

"Danny?"

Danny ignored the voice behind him as he found what he needed.

"Can we print this off? _Have we even got a fucking printer_? " Danny muttered to himself as he stood and scanned the room, his forehead was furrowed as he looked for something to print this image to.

_"Danny_" Dr McGillon tried again more forcefully.

"Kono can you up loads this image to my phone" Danny looked past the man who was standing in front of him. Kono looked at him with a surprised look on her face; she went to answer but the words sticking her mouth. "You know what, _fuck it,_ I'll do it myself." Danny snapped as he turned back around to face the laptop.

**"Danno"**

_**"Don't"**_ Danny snapped as he swung his head around, his face looked as though he would swing for this man "_Don't you fucking call me that, you have no right to even think to call me that_"

"Well it got your attention didn't it?" Doctor McGillon said, he had that look on his face, the opne Steve has when he's manged to gain Danny's attention when he didn't want him to. Danny felt like smacking this man in the face for using that tactic on him.

"We need to talk"

"_No_ Stuart, what we _need to do_ is find the _murderous scum_bag who is trying to_ frame the father of my child_"

"That's what we need to talk about, you just_ outed_ yourself _and Steve_ _plus_ told _everyone you were pregnant_" Stuart snapped as he waved his hand behind him, indicating the people behind him. This made Danny stop whatever else he was going to say. Danny stared at the doctor then slipped his eyes to his two team mates who stood quietly behind the good Doctor.

"I never meant for it to come out that way" Danny sighed as he ran his hand tiredly over his face He suddenly realised how exhausted and achy his body felt, he could feel himself starting to tear up. He had been an emotional rollercoaster the last 24 hours, well the last 11 weeks actually, and he was starting to feel the effects again. Danny looked up and locked his eyes on his team mates, his friends, his family.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, the lose he felt was evident in his voice.

"Danny" Chin took a step towards him and placed his hand on his friends shoulder, Danny's breath hitched at the touch. He could feel his tears forming behind his eyes as Chin looked intently at him. "You have nothing to apologise for"

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry_ Danny chanted in his head as he gave Chin a small, sad smile. He didn't trust his voice at the moment as he tried to keep everything together, for what felt like the _millionth time_ that day.

"He's right you know" Kono's words and the tenderness in her voice took him by surprise. Danny thought that she would be ripping into him, it doesn't take a genius to work out that Steve had got him and Catherine pregnant around the same time.

"Thank you" Danny managed to whisper without any tears falling.

"I just have one question" Chin muttered.

"Only one?" Danny asked with a small smile, his voice wavered slightly as he tried to gain control once more, he was touched by his friends reactions.

_"How?"_

Danny raised his eyebrows as if to say_ 'Really, do I need to draw pictures?'_

"I know how, but…" Chin answered Danny's unasked question, a small smile on his face as he rolled his eyes at him. _"How?"_ Was all Chin could get out without actually asking the uncomfortable question of _'How can a** man** get **pregnant?'**_

Danny sighed deeply as he looked at each of his friends, he knew he would have to explain everything to them, he owed them that much. Not now though, he couldn't answer that now, he just wasn't ready. He wanted to talk to Steve first, he deserved to know everything first.

"I know that you have a lot of questions "Danny said slowly "and I owe you an explanation.."

"You don't owe us anything" Chin said his hand still clamped on Danny's shoulder. Danny felt the reassuring squeeze his friend gave him.

"Yes I do, you're not just my team mates you're my_ family_, my _Ohana"_ Danny smiled at the two people who mean just as much to him as his own family do. Chin and Kono smiled back at him, they felt the same. "Just… not yet... I'm not ready. I mean Steve doesn't even know the full story and he deserves to know first, and with everything going on… " Danny trailed off slightly as he felt his breath hitch as he thought about the man he loved, he was most likely at the police station now. "I just need to concentrate on clearing Steve, bring him home. I can't do this without him."

Danny placed his hand on his stomach and started to rub it gently, he could feel Baby Seal starting to niggle him. He hoped his friends would understand.

Kono and Chin smiled and nodded their heads, as much as they wanted to know, Steve came first.

"Well let's get this scumbag. I don't have a printer here but, I can put his picture on a memory stick and print it off at mine" Kono said determinedly, she gave Danny a quick hug and then stepped towards her laptop. Chin gave Danny's shoulder another squeeze and stood next to Kono watching her every move. Danny stood for a moment unable to move or talk, he just nodded his head. He ran his hands over his face roughly as if trying to stop any tears that might fall. He turned around so he was now facing his two team mates; he placed one arm across his chest as his other hand rested against his mouth as if to hold everything inside.

_How the hell have I got so lucky? _ He thought to himself.

"You've got some good friends there" Stuarts voice appeared next to Danny's, Danny removed his hand from his mouth and nodded slowly.

"Yea I have "he whispered as he watched his two friends. Kono handed Chin the memory stick, he slipped it into his pocket as she started to pack up her laptop.

"Then you need to trust them Danny"

Danny turned his head and frowned at the doctor, who had slipped so easily into their fold. He did not really understand his meaning, _he did trust his friends_.

"When this is over, make sure you tell them,_ everything_" Stuart kept his eyes on Chin and Kono watching them work together as they packed everything up.

"I mean everything" Doctor McGillon turned and looked deep into Danny's eyes making sure he understood.

Danny suddenly felt cold inside as fear started to creep up inside his body.

"Okay guys let's go get Steve home" Chin said with an air of confidence, he turned to face the two men standing behind him and Kono.

Danny never answered as he stood staring at the Doctor beside him.

"Danny you okay brauh?"

Danny shook himself and forced himself to turn and look at his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go" Danny forced a smile on his face as he turned and started to walk out the door. He could feel their eyes boring into his back; he could feel the confused looks on the faces of his two friends. He could feel the eyes of Dr Stuart McGillon searing into the back of his head as he walked out the door.

_He couldn't know, could he?_ Danny started to panic inside.

_How could he know?_ _It's not in my notes, I know it's not_ Danny couldn't let himself believe that this man, this Doctor who he had only just met, knew his deepest darkest secret. Even Rachel didn't know, he hadn't told anyone. Well that's not true, there was _one person_ who knew but he would never tell, _would he?_

A thousand questions flew through Danny's mind as he climbed into his car; he heard, then felt, the passenger door open and close. He didn't turn or acknowledge the Doctors presence in his car as he pulled off heading towards Kono's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__ Not exactly happy with this Chapter but like I said I'm still not right, best I could do unfortunately. I might come back and change a few things when I'm better again. Hope you enjoyed it though :0) Oh and who is this Doctor? What secret does he know about our Danny? How will steve feel when Danny reveals everything to him? Time will tell :0)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N** Hi guys yes I'm still here I have no exscuses for not updating until now other than life spiralled out ofcontrol.. Thanks to all those readers who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter. I won't go on and just let you read and enjoy it. :0)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Steve held his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on the table in front of him. He was trying to control the urge to not ram the detectives head into the table. He shouldn't be here, he should be with Danny, and this was the last thing their relationship needed.

_Were they even in a relationship_ Steve thought to himself, they hadn't had time to discuss what happens next? God his head hurt.

"_I told you for the hundredth time, __**I did not**__**murder **__Catherine__**. I do not**__ know who __**killed **__Catherine_" Steve grounded out; they had been at this for at least 6 hours now. The same questions spitting from this jackass's mouth.

"Oh we know who killed her" Detective Johnson sneered "We're just waiting for you to confess. And we have allll night if we need to" the Detective dragged out the word all so Steve would know that he was not leaving before he confessed, he was trying to break him.

_I'm a Navy Seal you Jackass you can't break me_ Steve thought to himself, he was getting royally _pissed off_ now.

"You do realise you can't keep me here without arresting me _you jack ass_" Steve all but shouted at this idiot in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of a thousand ways to snap or shove this guy's head up his own ass. Steve smiled slightly to himself as he thought of 1001.

"So you think this is funny" Detective Johnson said "A woman, _your fiancée_, "the detective jabbed his finger at Steve, and Steve had to resist the urge to snap it. "Is _dead _and you sit here smirking"

"I'm laughing at _you idiot_ and what I'm gonna do to you when I get out of here"

"Oh threatening a detective is really gonna get you out of here"

Both Steve and Detective Johnson turned suddenly towards the 1 way mirror as they heard a familiar voice come over the speaker system.

Steve smiled as he saw Danny walk through the door, his breath caught in his throat as he noticed that he was glowing.

"You really need to go to anger management for your tendency to threatening people's lives" Danny deadpanned as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest a knowing smirk on his lips. "Even if he is an _ass hole_"

"**You have no clearance to be in here detective**" Johnson shouted as he stood up **"get your fucking freak of an ass out of here"**

Steve jumped from behind the table and leapt over it grabbing Johnson and slamming him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever call him that "Steve grounded out, his voice even but full of venom. His pierced into the very soul of the man he had glued to the wall.

"Get the fuck off me" Johnson grounded out as he tried to push Steve away from him.

"Steve let the man go"

Both men turned to face the governor in surprise; Steve slowly let his grip slip from the man's shirt. He looked at them with a mixture of relief and confusion.

"You know threatening a law enforcement officer, even if they are _irritating as hell_" the governor said ignoring the disgruntled look that detective Johnson was giving him, "Will not get you out of here any quicker"

"What?" both stave and Detective Johnson snapped together in surprise.

"Yes Steven you are free to go" Danny said nodding his head slightly with a small smug smile on his face as he watched both men raise their eyebrows in surprise, their mouths gaping open slightly.

"_You can't be fucking serious_" Detective Johnson snapped as he regained his composure _"He's the lead suspect in a murder investigation_"

"I'm quite aware of that detective" The governor shot the other man down. "But I have agreed to give him 48 hours to clear his name"

"_You're shitting me_" Detective Johnson grounded out in disbelief as he stood with his hands on his hips, his forehead furrowed.

"No I am not _shitting you_" the governor replied sarcastically, "But I trust these men and their team mates to…"

"**To what? Cover up evidence**?" Detective Johnson shouted as he threw his hands in the air "_This_ _**jerkoffs**_ fiancée _was found shot to death in his house, now you are giving him free reign to bury any evidence we might find and any chance for him to do a runner off the island. What has he got you in his pocket?"_

Danny and Steve stood in silence as the detective dug his own career grave for questioning the governor's honour, they feel the anger radiating off the man beside them.

They both quietly looked at each other, Steve asking him silent questions with his eyes, Danny answering with either an eyebrow raise or a shrug of the shoulders. Steve smiled at his partner his eyes piercing Danny's as he said _I love you_ with them. He smiled smugly as he noticed Danny's face slightly reddening as he said it back; he was fidgeted slightly on his feet shyly. Steve was finding this utterly adorable, the normally overly confident man before him was fidgeting like a nervous teenager.

_Danny being shy that's a first_ Steve thought to himself, while thinking of other ways to make his partner blush, as he looked so cute, although he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Okay guys if you two have finished eyeing each other up" Steve and Danny jumped slightly as they heard the governor address them. They hadn't realised that the other two men had finished. They looked around and noticed that detective Johnson was standing quietly with his arms folded, obviously he had just had a dressing down from the governor. God they wished they had seen that.

"Sorry sir" They both mumbled together, guilt in their voices as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Write Detective McGarrett, you have exactly 48 hours from now..." the governor said as he looked at his own watch. "…to prove you _did not murder your fiancée_" the governor looked at Steve and then at Danny. He ignored the snort that came from the other Detective,

"You will surrender your passport and bank cards at the front desk. You will not leave this island otherwise our deal is off. Detective Williams has taken responsibility for you so if you mess up he will go down the same as you"

Steve took his eyes off the governor and frowned at Danny. He was risking going to prison, loosing visitation with Gracie for him. He was pregnant with their first child and he was risking _everything _just for him.

"Danny you can't make that sort of deal" Steve was upset that Danny would put himself in that position.

"Why, are you planning on doing a runner?" Danny simply asked, he tried to keep his voice even but Steve caught the underlining question.

Steve sighed heavily, Danny still didn't trust him to disappear on him, let him down. He couldn't blame him after the way he had treated the man he loved. Steve knew it would take everything he had to convince Danny otherwise.

"No, I'm not going anywhere Danno" Steve tried to convey all his feelings in those simple words.

"Then there is nothing to risk then is there" Danny said as he felt the tension leave his body, his silent fear grounded for the moment.

"_Oh for the love of god_" Detective Johnson grounded out in exasperation.

"I'll see you in 48 hours jackass, then your ass is mine" Johnson jabbed his finger a Steve as he tried to unnerve him.

"Well I think you might have to fight Danny for my ass, as it's already taken. Besides you're not my type, I like my men small and blond" Steve grinned at the man, he could feel Danny's eyes roll at his words.

Detective Johnson growled loudly and then he marched angrily out of the interview room.

"Seriously Steven" Danny tried to sound annoyed but inwardly he was squealing like a girl at the fact that Steve had all but said they were together.

"What?" Steve asked innocently, although the smirk on his face told otherwise. Danny just glared at him as if to say 'You know what.'

"Okay guys go clear your name" The governor said as he turned towards the door of the interview room, amusement in his voice. Just before he left the room he turned to face the two men. "Oh and steven, don't let him down"

"Yes sir" Steve replied not taking his eyes off of Danny's. The governor smiled to himself and left the room closing the door behind him.

"How did you get him to agree to that" Steve asked tentively as he took a step towards his partner.

"With my powers of persuasion Steven" Danny smirked as he too took a step closer "You have no concept of the power of words, you just like to ram your fist in people's faces or dangle them of buildings until you get what you want. Me, I just use my mouth"

Danny blushed as he realised the way his words could be taken, and the look on his partners face told him how Steve had taken those words.

"Well, I will have to see what wonders you can do with that mouth when all this is finished"

Danny stood there wide eyed as Steve leaned down and kissed him firmly on the mouth before smirking and walking towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Danny's eyes darken slightly and adjust himself before he followed him.

"So how _did _you get him to agree?" Steve asked once more as Danny fell in to step beside him.

"Trade secret babe trade secret. If I told you then I would have to shoot you" was all Danny would reveal, Steve smirked to himself determined to find out how Danny actual convinced the governor. He had a feeling it would be worth hearing.

Danny on the other hand was determined _**not **_to reveal what actually happened this morning in the governor's office. It was not one of his best moments, one he would not readily admit to, not to mention how uncomfortable he had made the governor. They had both agreed not to reveal anything to anyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** So Steve is now out and we can begin the investigation. Wander what happened between Danny and the Governor lol. What will Steve do now he is out and he finds out about mary? Can't wait to find out how Danny uses his mouth lol. _

_I know it was a short chapter but I didn't want to linger out the interview part. I don't know about you but, I couldn't stand the thought of Danny and Steve being seperated for too long with out their boy loving. The story gets a bit more jucier next as Stan tries to keep his head above water as things start to unravel and spiral out of control before him. His own fault for kidnapping Mary and taking on Five-0 :0) Please review as it makes me write quicker._


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N** Hi sorry about the late up date but I was trying to work out how to get Danny's past into the story. It looks like there will now be a link between someone from Danny's past to Stan, I'm hoping it will work. I'm open to any suggestions about what that link could be, a hint is at the end of this chapter but, it may not be as it seems. ;0) Anyway enjoy reading and please please review as it makes me write faster. The more reviews I get the more I write :0D x_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"_Stop it"_ Danny said his eyes focused on the road before him, Danny had managed to keep Steve from driving this time. Maybe Steve was learning not to argue with a pregnant, hormonal man.

"What?" Steve said his voice full of innocence as he skirted a look at his partner.

"Don't give me what?" Danny replied raising his eyes slightly, never taking his eyes of the road. .

Steve sighed in response turning to stare out of the side window watching the world slide by.

"_Seriously, stop it_" Danny grounded out slightly as he began to get annoyed, this time he turned slightly to look at his partner.

"Danny I honestly don't know what you're talking about" Steve said frowning in his confusion as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can feel your steely eyes burning into my very soul" Danny said trying to look disgruntled as he took another quick look at his partner.

"What am I _not allowed_ to look at the _man I love_" Steve asked slightly irritated that he had been caught.

"Not with that face" Danny answered back waving his hand towards Steve.

"What face?" Steve asked, his forehead furrowed, he didn't know what Danny was talking about.

"Face number 10 that says, _I don't want you to wait for me when I go to the joint for the rest of my life_. That face"

Steve didn't know what to say, it amazed him some time when Danny could tell what he was thinking from just one look.

"Promise me you won't?" Steve asked his voice hesitant with uncertainty. If Steve got convicted for Catherine's murder then he would go down for the rest of his life. He would never be able to hold Danny or see his child grow up. He didn't want Danny to waste the rest of his life on him; he couldn't bear to watch his child grow up from across the table."

"Steve I.." Danny said trying to keep his voice steady as he felt his emotions starting to run away again. "_You know what… I 'm not even going to talk about this"_ Danny suddenly snapped as he pulled his car up outside Kono's house.

"Danny" Steve sighed as he watched his partner climb out of the car slamming his door closed. They really needed to sort this before they can move on with the case. He didn't want this to be the last thing that they talked about as they cops led him away.

"I hope Kono and Chin were able to get somewhere with that lead.." Danny said changing the subject as they reached Kono's door.

"Danny we have to…" Steve tried to say a slight irritation in his voice.

"It seemed promising when..." Danny carried on ignoring Steve as he entered Kono's house.

"_Danny will you __**stop**_" Steve snapped in frustration from his partners stubbornness. He didn't want to think about not being there for Danny and their child but, it was a reality that they both had to face.

Steve grabbed Danny's arm swinging him around "Will you just stop and listen…We have to talk about this "

"_**No**__, no we don't because there is nothing to talk about_" Danny snapped back his voice wavering slightly as he pulled his arm out of Steve's grasped. He was trying so hard not to break down right now but Steve just kept pushing.

The mere thought that he would never see Steve again, or have him by his side taking care of their little one, made Danny's heart ache. He felt sick just from the words that Steve was throwing at him.

Kono and Chin looked up from where they sat at Kono's laptop as they heard the two men enter. They watched as Steve tried to get Danny to listen to him.

_Good luck with that_ Chin and Kono thought together, they knew how stubborn Danny could be when he didn't want to face up to certain things.

"Danno I could get sent down for life, now we have to talk about you, the baby and us" Steve said his voice sounded a bit desperate.

"I know okay but, just not yet, not now "Danny said defeated, his head was starting to hurt. He placed a protective arm around his stomach as he felt a slight twinge. He needed to stay calm so that baby seal would not get upset and punish him.

"Then when Danny, because I only have 48 hours to clear my name" Steve was trying so hard not to shout out of frustration. He just wanted to get things sorted, he sighed deeply rubbing his hand over his face.

"_Don't remind me, I was the one who practically begged the governor to give us more time"_ Danny snapped, he was starting to feel that Steve was trying to find a get out clause. He knew he was being stupid but his insecurities always reared their ugly heads when he least expected it, throwing him a curve ball of emotions as they surged through his body.

"Then we..."

"Is this your way of braking up with met" Danny suddenly said his voice breaking slightly as his face fell. Steve furrowed his eyebrows instantly at his partner's words; he had no idea where that had come from.

"What, no..." Steve was taken aback how Danny could think that after what they had already gone through.

"Cus if it is, if this is too much for you then " Danny said indicating to his body, his hand instinctively settled on his stomach feeling the slight bump that was growing. "We can just call it quits now… then when we've cleared your name you can just walk away and go back to your old life…"

"Danny…"

"Cus we don't need someone who is going to run at the first hurdle, we'll be fine on our own" Danny waved his hand indicating the door. "In fact just go, go now I got you out… Make your escape while you can"

"_For god sake Danny_ ..." Steve didn't mean to snap he was just filled with hurt and confusion. He had no idea what to say or do when Danny was like this.

"Danny I don't think that's what Steve meant" Chin said as he stepped forward, he tried to reason with the sandy haired pregnant man.

"No, don't defend the sperm donor over there we don't need him" Danny regretted his words as soon as he said them as he saw the look that ran over his partners face.

"Shit I'm sorry babe" Danny hurriedly said as he surged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's neck. He could be such a jackass sometimes, a hormonal jackass. Danny felt sick as he felt Steve's body stiffen against him, he knew he had really hurt the man he loved.

Why couldn't he just shut up sometimes instead of allowing his mouth to run like a freight train?

"I didn't mean that I was just … god I'm sorry" Danny pulled back slightly his face showing the regret and guilt he felt. He clasped his hands firmly to either side of his partners face looking up into his eyes when Steve didn't move. Danny's heart broke as he saw the unshed tears in his partner's eyes lashes, the pain that filled them, it was rare to see on the navy seal this vulnerable and he hated that he was the cause of it.

"Is that what you think?" Steve asked his voice barely above a whisper "That I don't want you or baby seal, that I'm just a sperm donor?"

"God no" Danny said instantly, his own eyes tearing up as looked deep into his partners eyes. "I'm just scared, scared that we won't stop whoever is setting you up and we will lose you….and I'm very, very hormonal"

Danny reached up and kissed the man he loved, the man he had just hurt deeply, gently on the lips before pressing their foreheads together.

"I can't say goodbye to you" Danny whispered as he closed his eyes, he willed himself to not cry. "_**We**_ can't say goodbye to you"

Steve swallowed deeply, god all he wanted to do was hold the man in front of him and not let him go. He so wanted to be a good father and lover but, he couldn't do that behind bars.

Danny was taken felt relief flood his body when he felt Steve's strong arms wrap around him and his lips firmly attached to his own.

"Then lets clear my name" Steve said sounding more surer than he had before, he turned to face his other two team mates.

"So fill us in "Steve said his arms still wrapped around his partners, he really didn't want to let them go and Danny didn't seem to be in any hurry to move either.

"Well" Kono said clearing her throat; they did look adorable when they were like this. They just seemed right, Steve seemed happier than when he was with Catherine. Kono felt a lump in her throat at the thought of her friend. She shook the feeling away before returning to look at her laptop.

"We've managed to get into Catherine's bank account and it seems she had some money deposited into her account every Friday, for the past 6 months."

"How much?" Steve asked his curiosity peeked as he moved from Danny's arms, Danny pouting at the loss, and moving to lean down and stare at the information on Kono's screen.

"$ 5, ooo" Chin responded, Danny whistled as he saw that she had $120,000 in her account.

"Can we trace who sent it?" Danny asked as he leaned over and placed his hand on the small of Steve's back. He felt a small twinge in his groin as he felt Steve lean back into his touch. Danny shifted slightly trying to distract himself from his raging hormones.

_Now is not the time to rip off this gorgeous, muscled bound, navy seals clothes_ Danny chided himself, distracted slightly as he let his fingers move slowly in a circular movement, enjoying the warmth that emanated from his partner.

Steve must have sensed something as he moved his hips slightly so that they brushed against Danny's.

Danny froze in the spot frowning at the back of his partners head; he knew that this _arrogant seal_ was trying not to smirk. Chin and Kono seemed oblivious at what the two men were doing as Kono tapped at her keyboard.

"It's from an off shore account but I'm running a programme to trace it back." Kono said absently as she carried on typing on her keyboard.

"It's from an account in Jersey" Kono said a frown forming on her face as she carried on typing.

"Jersey?" Danny asked his forehead started to furrow, he had a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. Steve and Chin looked at him both showing their confusion.

"Someone called…. Dr J Livesley" Kono said swinging her head around to look at Danny in time with Steve and Chin.

"Shit" Danny stepped back holding his hand over his mouth before turning and running out of the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** I hope you like this chapter and just who is this Dr Livesly? Please let me know any of your ideas for where this story will go. The next chapter should be longer and more of Danny's past comes out soon, also what is happening to Mary? Please Review xxxx_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N** Hi guys only a short chpter today.. A stop gap while i finish writing the next chapter. I found this difficult to write so it may not be very good.. Hope you enjoy it anyway.. As always READ, ENJOY, REVIEW xx_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

Mary opened her eyes blinking rapidly, she couldn't see, a blindfold covered her eyes. She felt her body shiver, she felt so cold and her body ached all over. She tried to pull herself up but her arms were tied behind her back. Her shoulders burned as she tied once more to push her aching body…

_Oh God_ she suddenly thought as a realisation came over her

She was naked.

She shivered as the coldness wrapped around her, not sure whether it was from the coldness of where ever she was or, the realisation that she had been stripped of all her clothing.

She could feel a wetness trailing down her face, as her tears started to fall. She could taste blood in her mouth as her salty tears stung her split lip. She tried to rack her brain, forcing memories she didn't really want to the front.

Mary shifted her body again slightly to ease the ache in her back. She managed to push herself up into a seating position, the pain in her back and shoulders screaming at her to stop. She took in a few breathes, her chest burning, her skin sore from being scraped along the bare floor.

After a moment she gathered herself together and tried to pull herself up on to her feet. A sudden pain shot through her leg as her ankle gave way.

**"AAhhh**" She cried as she crumpled onto the floor, her tears falling again. She breathed heavily as she tried to contain the burning pain that was now running through her whole body. Images flashed through her mind as she remembered the last few hours. After Stan had bound and gagged her he had shoved her into the boot of his car. She had kicked repeatedly at the metal frame, determined to make enough noise to gain someone, anyone's, attention. Stan had stopped the car and opened the boot; he looked down at her hatred in his eyes. Lifting his arm she noticed a metal bar just before it came crashing down on top of her foot. She had tried to scream in agony but the gag around her mouth drowned out any noise. The last thing she remembered was his fist making contact with her and everything had gone black.

"That was funny"

Mary jumped out of her memory as she heard a familiar voice.

"The way you just... tumbled to the floor" Stan laughed from across the room, his voice dark. Mary shuffled back and whimpered slightly as she felt a sudden presence beside her. She didn't want to show this bastard any weakness but, she was scared.

"You know you've got an okay body, I've seen better but…" Stan let the words linger in the air, the suggestiveness was there for her, letting it sink into Mary's mind. She tried to shuffle further away but her body just would not move. Her heart was beating rapidly, trying to escape its own cage as her mind went into overdrive at the thought that Stan might take whatever he wanted. She could feel his eyes raking over her body.

_Had he….hurt her?_ Mary thought to herself, a sickness starting to build in her stomach as she tried to grab at any memories, no matter how deep. She needed to know if had hurt her in any other way.

"_Oh relax_" Stan sniggered; he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort. "I wouldn't touch a fucking whore like you, especially a fucking McGarrett."

Mary suddenly jerked as she felt something touch the side of her head. Her breathing became shallower as she tried to suppress a panic attack.

"I'm just going to take off this so you can see better" Stan said ignoring her flinch.

Mary felt the cloth fall away but still her eyes were in darkness. She blinked rapidly trying to bring some light into her darkened world. She started to panic as the darkness stayed and the light was kept at bay. She moved her head from side to side trying to focus her eyes on something, anything that would bring them to life again.

She couldn't see!

She was blind!

**"I can't see!"** Mary shouted, her panic rising with each blink. **"I can't see!"**

"I can't believe it worked" Stan said amazed, Mary turned her head towards his voice, but still nothing.

She flinched suddenly as she felt air wafted in front of her face.

"I really didn't think it would work, that's ... _amazing_" Stan laughed slightly to himself, obviously impressed.

"I must congratulate my mate, I mean, when he told me that you can make someone believe anything just by a simple suggestion planted inside their brain. I really didn't believe him, even when he told me he had tried it on Danny."

Mary's brain kicked in at the mention of Danny's name.

"**_What the fuck did you do to Danny?"_ **Mary snapped, her protectiveness over her brothers partner kicking in. If he had hurt Danny in anyway…

"Oh relax I haven't touched him..**_ yet_**" Stan stretched out the last word, leaning in close to Mary's face making her jerk as she felt his breath skim across her face.

"Apparently if you hypnotise someone you can make them believe anything, even the fact they are _blind_" Stan said simply as he pulled back from the naked woman.

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing, Was it true? Was it all in her mind?

"Can send someone around the twist you know" Stan said before taping her lightly on the shoulder.

Mary flinched as she felt a million things crawling all over her body.

"This is gonna be fun" Stan sniggered again as he sat back and watched Mary squirming on the floor, her body twisting in all directions.

_**"Get them off me"**_ she screamed as she felt a million insects crawling all over her naked body. _**"Please get them off me"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__Poor Mary, Stan it one twisted bloke... I hope H5 0 find her soon... Poor thing is blind and thinks she has insects crawling over her.. Who exactly is Stan's mate who gave him this tip? What did he do to Danny? I'd hate to be Stan when Steve and Chin get hold of him lol Please review and let me know what you think :0) x_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N Hi, yes I am back writing this story. I couldn't believe how long it had actually been since I last up dated. I send you my up most appologises and promise not to leave it that long again. Life sometimes just runs away from you and then you wander where the time went lol. Any way as always READ, ENJOY and REVIEW :-) xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

"_Danny just talk to me_" Steve gritted his teeth, he was frustrated, ever since Danny had basically ran out of Konos place he had been ignoring Steves questions. Steve pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the corner of his partner's front room. He still wasn't allowed in his house so they had gathered some of his things and brought them over to Danny's.

"I am talking to you McGarret" Danny said, annoyed himself, he just wanted Steve to stop. He began rummaging around his apartment searching for something. They had gone back for a change of clothes after Danny had accidentially messed up his partner's, and his own, shirt.

"My mouth is moving and words are coming out, see talking"

Steve raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms at Danny's sarcastic tone and the use of his last name, which meant that Danny was trying to disstract him from the actual reason thwey were fighting, again. A tactic Steve knew all too well because, he used it himself sometimes.

"You know what I mean Daniel" Steve made a point of not using his pet name for his partner, causing Danny to raise his own eyebrows. Steve watched as Danny carried on searching, the fact that his partner was standing in his room topless seemed to of gone unnoticed. Normally Danny would of jumped him by now.

"Who is this doctor?" This seemed to get his partners attention causing him to stop his motion, his hand hovering over a piece of paper in one of his draws.

Danny turned his head slightly and looked at Steve for a moment, he seemed to be weighing things up in his mind, he was hiding something and Steve wanted to know what.

"How should I know" Danny turned away from his partner, closing the draw he walked over to Steves bag, pulling out a clean shirt he handed it to his partner, making sure that he didn't look him in the eye. Steve grunted in frustration and snatched the shirt from Dannys hand and slipped it over his head.

"Well judging by the reaction when you saw his picture I say you do" Steve pulled the shirt down and looked at his partners back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EARLIER AT KONOS<strong>_

_**Danny ran out of the front door, his hand covering his mouth as he felt his stomach churn. **_

"_**Danno are you okay?" Steve ran after him and swung his partner around. The motion was enough for Danny to open up, the contents of his stomach poured all over his partner. Steve stood there opened mouthed his arms frozen mid-air, he looked down at his shirt then back at the man who had defiled it. **_

_**Danny managed to reach the edge of the steps when the entire contents of his stomach, well what was left, emptied. He didn't know how long he had been sick for all he knew was that his stomach was cramping as he dry retched, his throat burning. He only just registered the soft touch of someones hand gently rubbing his back as he finally managed to calm his stomach. Tears were burning his eyes but he didn't know if it was from the shock or the throwing up.**_

"_**You okay babe?" Danny heard Steve's soft voice speaking to him but, it was like it was somewhere in the distance, sopmewhere he couldn't reach as memories swarmed around him.**_

_**Hands, sweat, a needle, words spoken to him that made no sense. It was a jumble of mess that Danny couldn't make out, he just felt an over whelming fear crawl around him but, he didn't know why.**_

_**He lurched forward again as his stomach tried to climb out his body through his mouth. In between the pain and tears that streaked down his face images began to once more form in his mind. It was like watching a movie of someone elses life.**_

"_**Babe?" **_

_**Steve was thrown off balance slightly as he felt the full force of Danny's body grip on to him. He had wrapped his arms around his partners neck and clung onto him like he was his lifeforce. Steve felt Danny's body shake as he broke down, tears forming in his own eyes as he pulled him in tighter, his heart breaking as one of the most important people in his life fell apart before him.**_

* * *

><p>DANNY'S PLACE<p>

"Well maybe that was just nausea, you know _morning sickness"_ Danny was getting annoyed, he wanted Steve to just drop it.

"That _was not_ morning sickness Danny, " Steve was trying not to shout but his patients was wearing thin. "And the fact you broke down in my arms."

"I did not break down" Danny snapped ignoring the questioning, concerned look in his partners eyes. "I just... get a bit hormonal sometimes, and, I was upset that I had messed up your shirt" Even to Danny that sounded completely pathetic.

"My shirt?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, he was obviously unconvinced.

"Yeah, I like that shirt, it looks good on you" Danny was trying to divert away from the questions that he knew Steve wanted to ask by flattering the guys ego.

When this didn't completely work Danny decided another tactic. Danny stepped forward and ran his fingers over Steve's chest feeling his musceles tense under his fingers. He could feel his partners eyes on him, following his every move.

"Although you look better in.. nothing at all." Danny looked up at his partner through his eyelashes, his eyes taking in the slight bob of Steve's adam apple as Danny brushed his fingers over his nipple. He loved the fact that he could make Steve respond this way, just from his touch.

"Danniel" Steves tone held a slight warning to it, if not a wobble.

" Steven" Danny lowered his voice just enough to make Steve shiver slightly, full of inocence as if he didn't know what Steve was warning him about.

"That has nothing to do with you being hormonal" Steve had had to swallow deeply before he could get his words out, trying to control the sudden urge running through his body.

He so wanted to slam his partner against a wall right now and devour his entire body but, he needed Danny to open up to him. He _really _scared him earlier, he had never seen his partner like that before.

Danny paused in his ministrations of distracting the big guy, he locked eyes with him and realised this was not working, Steve had his number 6 look, the_ 'you can try all you like to distract me but I want answers_', look.

"Oh an expert in _pregnant guys_ now are we" Danny huffed at his partner, waving his hands in the air as he took a step away from him.

"No, just an expert in you" .

Danny stopped mid pre-rant and stared at his partner, he knew Steve was right he was an expert in him. Danny closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts. He still wasn't sure if what he was remembering really happened or... he just didn't know any more. He felt as though it had happened to someone else but, at the same time happened to him. He just needed to gather his thoughts together, make sense of them, be absolutely sure before he even thought about talking about it.

"If he has _anything_ to do with this _mess_" Steve was starting to get impatient again, all he wanted was Danny to trust him enough and open up to him, tell him what he knows about this man.

"I don't see how he could be involved in this.." Danny waved his hand in front of him. "..in Catherines murder I don't know how he could of known her, they ran in different circles"

Danny suddenly shut up, his hands hanging in the air, he had revealed more than he wanted.

"But you do know him?" Steve asked him, he sighed heavily as Danny clamped his mouth shut and let his eyes fall from Steve's to the floor.

"_For god sake Danny, Just talk to me_." Steve instantly regretted snapping as he saw Danny's shoulders slump,watched as Danny started to shut himself off. He sighed and walked over to his partner and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in when he felt a slight resistance.

"I'm worried about you" Steve kissed the side of Dannys head and pulled him closer so he was flush against his body.

"I'm fine," Danny sighed as he started to relax into his partners hold. He wrapped his own arms around Steve's body hoping to reassure him that he _was fine_, even though he felt so far from it.

"Just talk to me, Please" Steve was almost pleading as he held tighter to his partner.

Danny sighed and pulled out of his partners arms, he walked into his ktchen and stood by the sink stareing out of the window. His mind was a whirl wind of thoughts, memories he still couldn't make sense off, he didn't know if he even wanted to make sense of them. He felt his stomach start to turn again, nausea starting to rise, a slight pain developing. He instinctavily wrapped his arms around his stomch, protecting their baby, but from what? Danny didn't know.

"Danny " Danny felt his partners prescence behind him, he could feel tears starting to prick at his eyes.

"I can't " Dannys voice was so small, no more than a whipser, he didn't trust himself to speak incase he blurted out more than he was ready for. "I just.. I can't"

He hoped that Steve would understand, even though he didn't understand himself. Nothing was making sense anymore.

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Dannys body, he allowed his hand to rest on Dannys stomach pushing his hands underneath his partners, he could feel the bump under his shirt.

"Do you trust me?" Steve whispered as he lay his head on his partners, his own eyes looking out the window. Danny sighed and leaned further back into Steve, feeling the wearmth of his body against his.

"With the life of our children" Danny closed his eyes slightly, feeling protected, safe. Steve smiled to himself because he knew that Danny was including Gracie.

"Then talk to me" Steve felt the tension increase in his Danny's body, he could feel the conflict building in his partner.

"It's not that easy" Danny was struggling, he could feel the pain growing inside.

"Danny I... is that Mary's car?" Steve suddenly pulled away from his partner, Danny opened his eyes, he frowned in his own confusion, his own eyes fell upon the car hidden in the trees behind his house.

He paused for a moment, until his brain caught up with him before running after his partner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN OMG What has happened to our poor Dannyboy? What does the doctor have to do with Catherine? How do all their lifes interlock? At some point they all have crossed but they have just never realised, until now. Sometimes you meet people along your path but, if they are not important to you then unfortunately they just don't register and you forget them. Sometimes that forgetfulness has repercussions, unless it's not your fault. Oooh the plot thickens. Please review if you have forgiven me and are still reading this story. :-) xx_**


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N_**_ Okay this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, I hope it's okay. It's not one of my best, but like I said it's just a stepping stone to get the story moving again. As always READ, ENJOY , REVIEW. :-)_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

Steve ran across the back of Danny's place straight towards his sisters' car. He could feel his heart beating inside his ears as his pulse quickened, his legs felt heavy as he tried to make them move faster. He didn't know why but every instinct in his bones told him something was wrong, that this wasn't right.

"**Steve wait"** Danny called out as he ran after his partner, his own heart was racing but not for the same thing as Steve's', but for the fact baby seal _did not_ like to be bounced about.

"_Steven_" Danny breathed as he reached the car; he held his side with his hand as he tried to catch his breath as he bent over slightly. He could feel the slight twinge of discomfort beginning so he tried to slow down his body rate. Surely he shouldn't be this_ out_ of shape already, the last time he had... Danny stopped his thoughts from going to places they really shouldn't.

"Mcgarret" Danny all but shouted as the man who was now sitting in the car seemed to be not listening to him, his focus on scanning the car's interior.

"The door was unlocked" Steve said absently as he placed his hands on the steering wheel trying to get a feel of what happened.

"She never leaves her car unlocked" Steve muttered more to himself than anyone as his forehead creased; he tried to sort out the thoughts swimming through his mind. His mind was definitely not on protocol as he started to move towards the glove compartment, his face full of worry.

"Babe" Danny managed to grab his partners' hands as he reached inside the door just before he could contaminate any more evidence.

Steve's head snapped round to face the smaller man leaning into the open car door, the look on his face was a warning, a warning Danny should not ignore.

"You are going to _contaminate_ any _evidence_ if you don't get _out_ "Danny's voice was firm and even, his grip tight around his partners wrists. "You need to let the police deal..."

"_Danny this is not just someone's car"_ Steve said his jaw ridged and his teeth clenched, he was trying not to lose his temper with his partner. _"This is Mary's car, my sisters' car"_

Danny could feel the tension running through his partner s body, the skin on his hands felt like they were burning from the touch. In normal circumstances Danny would of jumped Steve right there and then, the strength in his partner arms had always turned him on, but this was neither the time or place so Danny pushed those urges away.

"Yes, I know, and you are thinking like _her brother_, not like a member of 5-0" Danny tried to reason with him, he needed him to start thinking like the law enforcement officer he was and _not _like a brother. The only way they could help Mary was if Steve's' mind was focused on the job, and he couldn't do that if he couldn't separate his feelings from his thoughts.

"She's my sister" Steve grounded out his face etched with a mixture of worry, pain and confusion. He was fighting with what he _should do_ and not what he _needed to do_.

"Yes and you're contaminating any evidence that may be in here with your sticky, enormous fingers" Danny made sure that he never lost contact with his partners eyes as he tried to calm him down.

Steve sat for a moment locking eyes with Danny as he let Danny's words sink into his mind, he wasn't happy but he knew Danny was right.

"Fine" Steve muttered through gritted teeth, he was obviously not happy with his decision as he started to move. Danny allowed his hands to fall away, instantly missing the touch, as he moved out the way so that his partner could climb back out of the car. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, he had won this round but he knew the next round would be harder. He needed Steve to focus, stop behaving like a brother and_ start_ behaving like a member of 5-0. He would be no use to Mary if he couldn't separate his feelings.

Steve stormed away from the car and pulled out his phone, dialling a number he put the phone to his ear waiting for the person to answer. He never once made eye contact with his partner.

_Great_ Danny thought to himself, he knew he was treading on thin water with the seal. No matter what they argued about Steve would always make the last eye contact, just to try and infuse his authority with his partner. Danny's response was always a snort and a raise of the eyebrows, but not this time.

Danny took his own phone out of his pocket and dialled the number for the station, as much as he hated this it was protocol. He needed to follow the book for a moment until he could collect his own thoughts, Mary was like a sister to him and it took _every inch_ of his self-control to keep his mind focused. Steve needed him to keep things together, if they both went vigilante then one of them, normally himself, or the island could be in_ serious_ danger.

"Yea this is Detective Williams of 5-0, I need a forensic team at the back of my house" Danny said formally down the phone, his eyes always on his partner. "Yea I'm reporting Mary Mcgarrett missing" Danny ended the call and placed his phone back into his pocket. He furrowed his forehead as he watched his partner ranting at someone on his phone. He moved closer to him wandering who was in the firing line.

"**_You're supposed to keep her safe_**" Steve snapped down the phone, his full of anger and frustration. "**_If your with her, you have to keep her safe you know what she's like, you know she finds trouble"_**

Steve ran his hand over his face trying to clear his mind, he knew it wasn't their fault Mary had gotten herself into trouble again, but he had to vent at someone and Danny was a no go.

"Just get down here Chin" Steve tossed his phone as he shouted angrily, it landed against the tree smashing to pieces as it fell to the ground..

"Well that was clever" Danny said his eyebrows raised, his hands placed firmly into his trouser pockets. "You got another phone were people can reach you in case of an enmergency? Oh no wait, you_ haven't_ cus that's the _6th phone this month you have destroyed"_ Danny raised his voice as he pointed a finger at his partner, his own frustrations edging through.

**"Don't okay just don't, I couldn't give a crap about the damn phone ..."** Steve shouted as he pointed at Danny warning him to back off, although he looked like he could throttle Danny at that moment his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Really, " Danny said folding his arms so he don't slap the stubborn seal in front of him. Steve turned his back on his partner a he ran his fingers through his hair."And what about|Chin? Do you give a crap about him?" Danny raiaed his eyebrows as Steve turned to face him, he was about to say something until he saw the concerned look in his partners face.

"You just basically told the man who is in love with your sister that 1. The love of his life is missing, 2. That her car was dumped behind my place" Danny lifted each finger in turn, placing them in front of his partner as he talked, not ranted but talked. "3. That it was his fault she is missing because he didn't keep 24 hour tabs on her"

Steve sighed rubbing his hands over his face, he felt like_ shit_, he knew it wasn't Chins fault, even _he_ couldn't keep his sister out of trouble.

" You know that he is probably racing over here now, on his bike, worried shitless. What if he has an accident cus he's not careful, would you give a shit then?" Danny knew he should be handling this better but he wanted to get through to the stubborn fool.

"She's my sister" Steve sighed his voice broke slightly as he tried to keep things together, the pain he was feeling inside was starting to show on his face. Danny took a step towards his partner and placed both his hands on the side of Steve's face. He looked him in the eye making sure that Steve couldn't break contact, forcing him to listen.

"I know babe" Danny whispered softly "And we will find her, but being Mr Snappy Crocodile and taking your anger and frustration out on Chin, your friend and team mate, the man your sister loves, will not help. "

Steve sighed and placed his forehead on Danny's loving the way the contact always eased his mind.

"I know" Steve whispered "I'm sorry" His eyes closed shut so he could enjoy this moment of peace.

"It's not me you need to appologise to " Danny whispered as he placed a soft kiss to Steves lips pulling away before either of them could take it further.

Steve pulled back slightly and nodded knowing his partner was right, as always. They both stood there for a moment lost in each others eyes until the sound of arriving sirens pierced their moment.

"Mr Snappy Crocodile" Steve questioned as he raised his eyebrows the words suddenly just popping into his mind, a small smile on his lips as Danny looked away slighlty embarressed. He always loved Dannys little quirky names for him, although he pretended to be annoyed sometimes.

"Yes, Mr snappy crocodile" Danny said a small smile on his own lips as he placed his finger on the seals chest. " I'm a pregnant guy who happens to love quirky names, and yes childrens stories. Mr snappy crocodile is a grumpy crocodile who is a pain in his partner backside"

_Steve watched as Danny turned and walked away towards the arriving police, his eyes slipped to Dannys wiggling backside_

_"And a gorgeous one at that_" Steve whispered to himself, a grin forming on his face, any worry for his sister momentarily forgotten as he watched the man he loved strut his stuff. Danny had no idea what he did to Steve.

"I can feel you oggling my but Mcgarrett" Danny shouted without turning round, which made Steve smile even more until a frown suddenly found it's way to his forehead. He lifted his eyes from his partners backside.

"Hold on, Are you comparing mre to a character in a child's story book?" Steve shouted after his partner his forhead creasing even more as it dawned on him what Danny had actually said.

Danny just looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at his partner before turning back around, he wriggled his backside one more time before putting on his detective walk on as he strode over to the waiting forensic team.

Steve stood for a moment mesmerised by the sight of Dannys retreating body.

_Shit even his detective walk is sexy_, Steve thought to himself as he adjusted himself, not the time or place to get horny.

Steve was suddenly brought out of any little thoughts he had, of bending that sexy detective over the closest police car and being a_ major_ pain in his backside, by the distant rumble of a motorbike coming screeching around the corner of Danny's place. Steve swallowed deeply as he started to walk over to his team mate as Chin pratically jumped off his bike and ran towards Danny. Steve could see the panic written all over his face, which made Steve feel 10 times worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN_ Well that's the stepping stone so the story is back on track, but I think we need a bit of boy loving next. I think it's time to have some slight stress relief as Steve is reaching his boiling point. Time for some Danny relaxation tips for our seal, which could lead to other types of stress release lol. What do you think is it time for some boy action? Let me know in your reviews and I will see what I can do. Oh and sorry for any mistakes especially grammer, I'm still looking for a Beta x_**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**_** Hi sorry for late update but I've been having problems with my internet. I know I promised some boy loving, but I wanted to put this chapter in before I upload my next one. I wanted to bring Rachel back into the story line because she plays a major part in the story, as does Dr McGillon later on**__**. I hope you enjoy it so please Read, Enjoy, Review xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

Stan turned the key and locked the door to the cellar, making sure he placed the 3 padlocks back securely in the chain. He stroked his hand slowly down the door as he smiled to himself; this was the last place that those idiots would think to look for her.

_No one has a fucking clue_ he thought to himself as he laughed softly.

He lifted his head suddenly as he heard a noise coming from above him. Stan turned and walked over to the other side of the cellar and removed the loose brick. He placed the keys inside the hole and put the brick back, making sure it fit snugly. He turned and walked towards the stairs; he took one last look at the closed door then walked up the stairs.

Rachel walked into the hallway from the kitchen, she was so tired, and it had been a long stress filled day. She hadn't heard from Danny since he left the hospital, but Dr McGillon had phoned her to keep her informed. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she thought of her last phone call with the good doctor.

_**EARLIER THAT DAY**_

_**"So they've gone to get Steven out?" Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, she hated to think how Danny would be coping without his partner. She knew what an emotional, hormonal wreck he could be.**_

_**"Yea, Danny made a deal with the governor" Dr McGillon said as he drove back to the hospital. "He didn't look too happy when he came out, said something like Steve owed him big time. He was mumbling about how he'll be making a list of all the things the, and I quote, " Stupid Neanderthal, army, seal, octopus hands, pain in the arse, can do for him. " Dr McGillon sniggered to himself slightly, as he remembered Danny's face as he came out the Governor's office.**_

_**Rachel laughed as she imagined Danny on his little rant, no matter how angry he was at Steve it was mainly out of worry for the big guy.**_

_**"Let me guess top of the list was first A Pineapple smoothie, followed by A Massage, and then A Hot Bubble Bath." Rachel listened as the doctor laughed on the other end, she felt a slight flutter in her stomach but dismissed it straight away.**_

_**"Well, he left out the bubbles, but yeah". The doctor said in disbelief, "How did you guess?"**_

_**"Well, the pineapple smoothie is a new one but he's pregnant and craving, and it's Steve's baby. But I was married to the detective so; yes he loves his bubble bath and massage, well that helped the last time. It's the only time he shuts up." Rachel smiled to herself as she thought back to their time back in Jersey. After a particular hard day Danny would come home ranting but went quiet as soon as he had his bubble bath, and the massage helped relieve the stress and aches in his body.**_

_**Dr McGillon laughed slightly and then there was silence for a few seconds, neither of them knew what else to say, but neither really wanted to end the call.**_

_**"So, how are you doing Rachel?" Doctor McGillon asked since he had managed to get hold of Danny's complete medical file. It held very interesting reading, if not heartbreaking; he had completely understood why Danny had hidden the details from his friends. He also knew that he may come to rely on them as things developed during the pregnancy. He had a feeling that Danny was blocking a lot of things, not facing up to what could happen.**_

_**"I'm okay" she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a long time since someone had asked her if she was okay. "Just worried about Danny, he didn't cope the last time and I know it would break him if anything happened this time." Rachel sighed as she ran her fingers across the back of her neck, she could feel the tension building. "He has always blamed himself; I don't think he really accepted that what happened wasn't because of anything he had done."**_

_**"Yea, I can understand that but there was nothing anyone could have done" Dr McGillon tried to reassure her although inside him, something was niggling at him. He wanted to read over Danny's notes again just to satisfy himself, something just wasn't sitting right with him. "He will be fine, he's got a good support around him, people who care about him and will look out for him. He did not have that the last time. Not that I'm saying you were not there for him, it's just..." Dr McGillon tried to back track, inwardly kicking himself. He knew it had been just as hard for Rachel as it was for Danny.**_

_**"It's okay, I understand what you're trying to say" Rachel interrupted, she sighed again, she did understand but it didn't stop her from worrying about her ex.**_

_**There was silence once more neither knowing what to say.**_

_**"Look I have to go I'm needed at the hospital" Dr McGillon felt something stir inside of him at the thought of not talking to this woman. He pushed it aside not wanting to acknowledge the feelings that were building inside of him. "I've told Kono and Chin to phone me if Danny shows any signs, no matter how small. They know what they need to look for."**_

_**"Okay, thank you... for letting me know, "Rachel said not sure what she should say anymore, she felt like a shy schoolgirl. **_

_**"That's okay I knew you would be worrying. I'll speak to you later bye" Dr McGillon said quickly as his words started to escape him.**_

BACK TO NOW

"Hey"

Rachel jumped slightly, brought out of her thoughts by her husband's voice. She instantly felt guilt building up inside of her; she hadn't noticed him standing there. She wasn't expecting him to be home yet.

"Hi" Rachel breathed pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts; she leaned up and kissed Stan on the cheek. "I didn't hear you come in."

" Well you seemed in a world of your own, I didn't want to disturb you." Stan said as he slipped his hands into his pockets, he rocked slightly on his heels. He looked down at his wife and suddenly Rachel felt slightly uneasy.

"So whose put a smile on your face" Stan asked a tight grin forming on his face.

"Umm no one" Rachel said quickly as she thought of something to say "Something Grace said this morning just popped into my head".  
>Rachel went to side step her husband her eyes quickly falling to the floor.<p>

Stan reached out his arm placing his hand gently on her stomach stopping her from going any further. Rachel froze holding her breath, not now please not now, she thought to herself.

"Not a certain sandy haired detective?" Stan whispered close to her ear as he lent down. Rachel swallowed as she tried to hold her nerve; she kept her eyes to the floor hoping his mood will pass.

"I haven't seen Danny today" Rachel's voice was small; she hated it when her husband was in one of his moods. They had become decidedly worse the last few days.

Rachel felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she felt his eyes on her; she could feel the tension coming from his body as her own built up.

"Why don't I believe you?" Stan whispered a he leant in closer; his hot breath burned her skin.

_Did he know? How did he know?_ Rachel felt her heart stop, she started to panic inside.

Rachel suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach; she felt Stan's fingers gripping her skin through her top, squeezing and twisting it harder and harder.

"Please Stan" Rachel moaned she could feel her knees folding from the pain. Stan let go and Rachel fell to her knees clutching her stomach as the pain lingered. She felt her eyes filling with water as she tried to push them away. She knew better than to cry in front of him, show him weakness, it only angered him more.

Stan bent down beside his wife searching her eyes to see if she would let them fall. Rachel turned her head away closing her eyes tight to stop any tears escaping.

"If I find out you are cheating on me," Stan whispered as he ran his fingers through Rachels hair; "like you did to that idiot ex husband of yours". Stan's breath was hot on her face as he brought his own closer to her. "If you have any thoughts about leaving me, I won't stop at you".

Rachel whipped her head around looking her husband straight in the eyes, something she knew he hated.

"You don't go near her, you promised" Rachel's voice was firm but shaky, he could feel the fear build inside her.

Stan grabbed Rachel's hair yanking it back, pain filling her face as it folded together.

"As long as you behave, then we won't have a problem" as Stan pushed his wife's head forward and let go of her hair. He stood slowly looking down at his beloved wife.

_Why did she have to push things all the time?_ He thought to himself. He took a deep breath to calm his anger; he straightened his tie and smoothed down his shirt then turned and walked away.

"Clean yourself up, Gracie will be home soon" Stan said as he disappeared up the stairs heading for the bathroom.

Rachel sat on the floor for a moment as she tried to gain control. She wiped her tears from her face pulling herself up slowly, the pain in her stomach was starting to burn as she moved. Another bruise that she would have to cover up, she had become an expert over the years.

She had to make sure Danny never found out what a monument mistake she had made of her life. Stan had been so loving and caring in the beginning, treated her like a princess, and was there for her when things had gone so terribly wrong with Danny. The only one who knew hers, but mainly Danny's secret, but as soon as they were married it all changed. She was his now, his property, and if she wanted to keep Gracie safe she would do as he pleased.

_You deserve the hell you're in after the way you treated Danny._ She thought to herself every time a new bruise was made.

She walked slowly to the downstairs bathroom, ready to cover up the hell she had found herself in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_** Well that's it for now, the next chapter will have some of our boys loving. I will be update once my Beta has had chance to check it for me. I hope you will carry on reading and reviewing as all your thoughts and comments are welcomed. xx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N Finally got this chapter up, I know it's not as long as my others but I hope you enjoy it. Please review as I always like to hear your thoughts.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

Steve stood staring out of the window of the hotel, his forehead creased, and his face rigid. He really didn't want to be here, he should be out there looking for his sister. What good is he if he was stuck in this stupid little room staring out this stupid little window?

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed loudly, this was ridiculous, how were they supposed to find Mary without even looking?

He shook his head as his mind played through all the scenarios that could be happening to his sister. Everyone made him more determined to get out there and search for her, even if it meant breaking every rule in the damn book. He had thrown the book out before; it was almost expected from him.

Steve turned and marched towards the door of the room, he would not just stand here while Mary is out there somewhere. He didn't care what anyone else said they were wasting time, the trail was getting colder every minute he spent in this room.

He was just about to reach the door handle with his hand when he was stopped in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny asked as he walked into the room from the bathroom. He was actually surprised that Steve hadn't tried to leave before now.

"I'm going to find my sister" Steve grunted out without turning around, his hand still rested on the door handle.

"Steven..." Danny warned him, he didn't need to say anything else, they had argued about in the car.

"Don't Danny okay" Steve turned his head to face his partner. Danny was taken aback slightly from the anger that was filling the man's face. He had only ever seen Steve this angry once before; that was when Steve had faced his father's murderer.

"Babe, I know..." Danny took a step towards the man he loved; it broke his heart watching Steve like this, helpless. Steve put his hand up, stopping Danny in his tracks.

"**No you don't know!"** Steve shouted at his partner, Danny flinched slightly. "I can't just _sit here_ while Mary is out there somewhere. She could be hurt for all we know and you expect me to just wait around and let the trail go cold."

Steve's faced folded in on him as he snapped at his partner, making him take a small step back. He saw the flinch and the look of hurt on Danny's face as he took his anger out on the only man he had loved, and Steve hated that.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to push his anger back down. He didn't want to take out his anger out on Danny. But he was the one who was stopping him from going; keeping him a prisoner in this room while Mary was a prisoner in... _God_ he hated to think of what shitty place Mary could be held in.

The thing was, he knew that Danny was right; he needed to recharge his batteries. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster for the past 24 hours. It was taking its toll on his body and mind, he couldn't think straight anymore, which really pissed him off. He couldn't understand it, he had gone 62 hours before with no sleep, and still managed to do a 10 mile sprint, a 15 mile swim and taken down a Drug Baron that had evaded both the police and 5-0 for 6 months.

He was a navy seal for god sake.

"Yea and what good will you be if you can't even think straight."

Steve looked up from where his eyes had fallen on the floor; he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Danny was now standing in front of him. He saw the pleading in Danny's eyes, willing him to understand and trust him.

"How will you be able to help Mary then?" Danny asked placing his hand gently onto Steve's arm, he made sure to keep eye contact as he trailed his fingers down towards his Steve's hand. He entwined their fingers squeezing them slightly.

Steve's eyes fell onto their hands; he felt the fight, the anger, starting to escape him. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Danny's hand.

"I just..." Steve's voice broke slightly; he closed his eyes willing nothing more than to feel like himself again, to feel in control. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I know babe." Danny rested his forehead against his partners; his free hand came to rest on his cheek. He knew that Steve blamed himself for Mary's disappearance, the same way he had blamed himself for his father's murder. It was too much of a coincidence with what had happened to Catherine.

"That's why you need to relax, recharge..."

"That's just it; I don't know how to relax, Danny." Steve sounded defeated as he pulled himself away from Danny. "I can't, I need to be doing something... I need..."

Steve growled loudly as he ran his fingers through his hair, he started to pace the floor. He was like a caged animal, Danny knew that Steve had trouble winding down, switching off. Usually he went to the gym, swam 20 miles or sprinted until the burn became too much. Even then his brain was always alert, always on the go, Danny didn't know if it was the Navy training or just a trait of the McGarrett's gene. When he took the time to think about it, Mary was very much like her brother, which is why the two of them clashed so much.

Since falling pregnant with Steve's baby, Danny had decided it was genetic, baby seal was already showing the signs of a McGarrett.

Danny needed to distract him, he needed to shut that navy brain down long enough for it to reboot. Danny frowned slightly as he tried to think of a way to make a Navy seal relax. He had been standing there for a few moments as he watched Steve pacing the room. Steve ran his hands over his face before sitting heavily on the bed; his hands holding his head as he breathed in deeply he tried to calm himself down.

Suddenly an idea started to form in Danny's mind, his eyebrows rose as he wandered if it would work. He would have to keep his body in check, especially as he was very hormonal at the moment. Tonight wasn't the time or the place for getting their funk on...

_Get their funk on?_ Danny frowned to himself. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Danny shook his head and allowed his mind to work out how to get his plan into action.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as an easter treat, I am uploading 2 chapters, and I know you will enjoy the next one :-) xx**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N So here's the next chapter I promised you and I hope you like it. Please review as it will help me write quicker xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

"Danno, I'm not so sure about this." Steve scrunched up his nose as he looked down at the bubbles exploding from the bath. Steve was currently standing with just a towel around his waist, this wasn't what he had thought Danny had meant when he told him to get out of his clothes.

"I don't do bubble baths Danny" Steve walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom of the hotel. "I'm a Navy Seal; Navy Seals don't take bubble baths."

"It has nothing to do with being a Navy Seal babe," Danny resisted the urge to turn around, knowing his partner was standing behind him with nothing but a tiny towel around his waist. Steve watched him intently wondering what his partner had in mind; he watched as Danny place some oils on the bedside table.

"It's the fact you don't like the bubbles tickling your nose." Danny smiled to himself as he could actually hear Steve pout behind him.

"That's not true" Steve's voice rose slightly at the accusation. "It's the fact that men shouldn't take bubble baths, that's a woman's thing."

Danny turned at his partner's words; he placed his hand on his hips and scowled at Steve. Steve took a small step back; Danny's sudden mood change took him by surprise.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Danny asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice as his insecurities came creeping back.

"What? No babe that's not what I'm saying." Steve suddenly realized what he had said, regretting his choice of words instantly. He almost ran to Danny wrapping him up in his arms, he felt his partner go rigid in his arms. He hated the fact that he was the reason for upsetting the man he loved.

Danny pulled himself out of Steve's arms and moved away from him, which wasn't easy as his partner had him in a vice like grip.

"Babe I..." Steve tried to pull Danny back into his arms, but his partner was having none of it. He hated the fact that Danny was trying to put some distance between them; he hated the fact that he had put that look of hurt on to Danny's face.

"Is that what you think? Is that why you're attracted to me? "Danny's face fell even more as his mind started to work overtime. He hated how his hormones went crazy on him. "Because I remind you of a girl? I mean it's not surprising; I am carrying your child, maybe it explains a lot. I mean you've never really been attracted to men..."

Danny was suddenly cut off from his rant as Steve forcibly pressed his lips onto his partners. The force of the kiss took Danny by surprise at first making him gasp. This gave Steve the chance to fill Danny's mouth with his tongue, mapping out every crevice that he could reach. Steve grabbed the back of the smaller man's neck, tilting his head slightly so he could gain more access.

Danny was struggling to keep up as he gripped tightly onto Steve's arms, he was trying so hard to gain some control, but he knew it was a losing battle. He let out a loud moan as he felt Steve's hand cup his already half hard cock, palming him hard through his trousers.

Danny felt himself falling as his knees started to give way from the lack of air, the surge of arousal shooting through him.

Danny needed to latch on to the Navy Seal so he didn't fall completely. He lifted his hands and grabbed the back of Steve's neck, gripping on to his hair like the seal was his anchor. Steve moaned loudly at the sensation of fingers tangling in his hair at the back of his head, pulling him down.

Steve slipped both his hands down and around to Danny's arse, smoothing over the toned cheeks as he pulled him in closer. Danny groaned deep within his throat as he felt how hard Steve was against his hip, his own erection straining against the zipper on his trousers.

Danny was finding it hard to ground himself, as he got lost in the kiss. His hips surged forward; he needed some sort of friction, anything to relieve the pressure. Steve moaned loudly as he pushed back against his partner, needing his own relief. They kissed fiercely, their hips grinding together for what seemed like a lifetime but really it was only a few minutes.

Danny groaned in frustration as he felt Steve pull away from the kiss, he rested his head against Danny's; both their breaths were heavy and hot on their faces.

"Does that feel like I'm not attracted to you?" Steve asked breathlessly, he bent his knees slightly and pressed his groin hard into the smaller man, pulling him in closer so their cocks rubbed together. He wanted Danny to feel how hard he made him; he didn't want Danny to ever question Steve's attraction to him.

Danny couldn't help but moan at the contact; he tried to latch his mouth back onto Steve's but the stupid, annoying Neanderthal, just grinned as he managed to keep that slight gap between their lips.

"I may not be attracted to all men, Danno," Steve whispered his breath ghosting his partner's lips. "But you make me so fucking hard, and I love you so much that..."

Steve was cut off by Danny as he managed to latch himself back onto his lips, dragging Steve down onto the bed in one movement. Steve landed on top of the smaller man his weight pinning Danny to the bed. Their mouths never left each other as their tongues battled for control.

Danny loved the feeling of his partner on top of him; it was so much different than when he was with Rachel, well with any woman. The heaviness, the strong beat of Steve's heart beating against his chest made him feel safe, protected.

Danny let his legs fall apart allowing Steve to fit comfortably between them, they both moaned as their covered cocks rubbed against each other. Danny's fingers were gripped tight in Steve's hair, pulling his head to the side so he could deepen the kiss even more. Neither man seemed to care about the tightness in their chests as the need for air grew; all they were interested in was bringing each other to the edge hard and quick.

Steve moaned loudly as Danny pushed up hard into him, his hands releasing Steve's hair so he could pull at the towel, which was still around Steve's waist. Steve felt Danny growl in his mouth, mumbling against his lips, as he became more frustrated with the fact the stupid towel seemed to be glued to Steve's body. Then with a quick flick of his wrist Danny yanked the towel away, the fabric rubbing against Steve's hard cock causing him to moan deep within his throat.

Steve released Danny's mouth and rested his forehead in the crook of the blonde's neck, the need for air to ease the burn in his lungs growing too much. He didn't give Danny time to whine at the fact he was missing Steve's lips as he attached them to Danny's neck.

"_Fuck!_" Danny moaned as Steve started to suck hard on his neck, pushing down hard and fast into Danny's groin. Danny gripped Steve's biceps as he tried to match the punishing speed of Steve's hips. He could feel himself starting to come undone; the familiar warmth that spread through his groin was building.

Steve pushed down deep into Danny as he sucked harder on the other man's neck, he knew that it would leave a mark, knew that Danny would kill him, but he really didn't care. He wanted everyone to know that Danny was his; he wanted Danny to know that he was his. He didn't want his partner to ever doubt him again.

"Fuck Steve, babe, so close." Danny groaned loudly, his cock was screaming to be freed but he didn't want Steve to stop, so he linked his ankles together behind Steve's back pulling him in even closer.

"God, fuck...you have too many... clothes on." Steve moaned, he grappled with the belt of Danny's trousers as he started to feverishly kiss a line along the blondes jaw.

"Don't, fucking care, so close, just, go harder."

Steve gave up trying to get Danny's trousers undone; instead he just pushed down harder and faster matching Danny's speed. Steve pulled himself up slightly onto his elbows so he could push even deeper, his head buried into the side of the blondes neck. Danny loved the sensation of Steve's hot breath skimming over his skin.

_God _he so wanted to feel Danny's cock rubbing against his, feel his skin against his own. To be honest though, he was really turned on by the fact that he was completely naked and Danny was clothed, the feel of Danny's clothes rubbing against his skin, against his groin was _unbelievable_.

Steve could feel how close Danny was as his body started to shake slightly underneath him; his partner's hands were trying to grip onto his body, trying to find some sort of anchor. Steve pushed harder and faster wanting to bring Danny all the way over the edge.

Danny let out a loud, _deep_ groan, his body shuddering against Steve's as he came hard into his trousers. Steve could feel the wetness spreading, soaking its way through the cloth.

_God_ he had never felt anything so, fucking hot in his life. Steve pushed down harder into him grinding against his clothed cock as he pushed himself closer to the limit.

It was too much for Danny as the sensation of his clothes rubbing against his now overly sensitive cock was over whelming. He shoved his hands hard against Steve, pushing him, taking the Navy Seal by surprise as he managed to flip him onto his back. Before Steve could protest too much he let out a loud, deep, throated moan as he felt Danny's mouth take him all the way in. The tip of his cock skimmed across the back of Danny's throat, the sensation was mind blowing as Danny swallowed around it.

Steve couldn't think straight as Danny started sucking, his mouth moving at such speed that it made Steve's head swim. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Danny vacuumed his mouth more, the friction tight around Steve's cock, the pace punishing. It only took a couple more bobs before Steve came hard into his partners mouth, his seed slipping down Danny's throat as he swallowed hungrily.

_"Fuck, Danny!_" Steve all but screamed as the blonde sucked him dry, he didn't leave a single drop as he made sure Steve was more sensitive than he was.

After Danny made sure there was nothing more to swallow he fell back down beside his partner. Both men lay panting their chests rising and falling in time as they tried to calm their bodies down. Neither had the strength to move as they lay sated, their brains almost shutting down, and their eyes shut tight.

"_Shit_ babe, that..." Danny managed to breathe out; he didn't even have the strength to gesture the rest of his sentence with his hands.

"Mmmm." Was all Steve managed to say, he was sure he saw stars as Danny sucked him dry. Steve just couldn't move, his cock was so sensitive that any movement was uncomfortable, even thinking vibrated through his whole body, not that he minded it one bit.

Danny let out a slight laugh as Steve just lay there, he was proud at the fact he had managed to completely shut down the mighty seal.

"_Ughh!"_ Danny said scrunching up his face as he felt his boxers sticky against him, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually come in his pants.

"Where are you going?" Steve managed to grunt turning his head to face the blonde as he felt Danny move beside him, regretting it instantly as his cock began to ache. Steve couldn't even open his eyes as the movement rippled down to his still sensitive cock, so he kept them shut.

"I hate sticky boxers." Danny whined as he climbed out of bed, he looked over at Steve and smiled to himself. Steve was spread eagled on the bed with his entire glory showing, basking in the afterglow of mind blowing sex. His chest rose and fell as the Navy Seal tried to control his breathing, trying to limit any movement of his body.

Danny walked towards the bathroom pulling at his trousers as they rubbed against his own sensitive cock. _God_ he really needed to get these off. He started to undo his belt as he walked through the door, he frowned as his own movements made his body ache.

Steve still couldn't open his eyes, he smiled to himself, he had just had the most _amazing_,_ mind shattering_, _blowjob in his life._ He wandered what else Danny could do with that mouth of his, what talent he was secretly hiding.

_God_ he was starting to get hard just thinking about it, which of course wasn't good for his still aching cock. Mind you if Danny was up to it Steve was sure he could manage to ...

**"Steven _'fucking'_ McGarrett, What the _hell_ is this on my neck?"**

Steve's eyes flew open as he heard Danny shout from the bathroom, any thoughts he may of been having about round two quickly disappeared.

_Shit the hickey._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN So what did you think? Did you like this chapter? I wasn't sure whether to have the sex more tender and loving or just hot and heavy, I went with hot and heavy lol. I think it suited the situation better after the stressfull 24 hours they have had. I am now writing the next chapter so hopefully I will be updating before the weekend. Please review xx_**


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone, I am so sorry i have not updated in a YEAR! Omg I had not realised it had been that long. My life has had such a big upheaval, I will not bore you with the details, and things spiralled out of control for a bit. I am doing better now and I have started to write the next few chapters in this story. I have 3 chapters already written but I just need to go over them a bit more. I must apologise again as I feel I have let you all down and kept you all hanging for too long. I will make sure I upload the new chapters this week and then it will be weekly after that. I hope you are all doing well and will forgive me for leaving you all for so long. I may end up re-writing some of the chapters before I update as the story doesn't flow as well as I would have liked. Please bear with me as I make these changes, I will let you know when they are done before I post up the new chapters.

Sorry once more xx


End file.
